Covert Heroes
by Chibi.Neek
Summary: In a alternate future the team is still together kicking butt and taking names. One mission introduces them to an alien girl who the Shadows plan to use as a weapon. Saving her and training her renders them a new addition to the team. But the Shadows are not ready to relinquish her so easily. Who is she and why is she so important to the bad guys? Contains Sexual Content!
1. Weapon

This takes place in a future world. Here are everyone's ages:  
Robin: 16 Kid Flash: 18 Artemis: 19 Aqualad: 19  
Miss Martian: 19 Super Boy: 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. They are property of DC Comics and Warner Bros.  
Author's Notes: Ok so here is my first fanfic! I love Young Justice. It was one of my favorite shows when it was actually airing. Even to this day I still watch episodes of it! As you will see for this fic Robin is my favorite character! Welp…that's all for now and please enjoy!

CH.1 Weapon

-The Team  
The mission started out normally. They were sent to the Sahara Desert to investigate a League of Shadows training base. They arrived in Miss Martians bio ship and moved out quietly to their predetermined positions. Miss Martian set up the mental link for the team as they all reached their positions.  
"Does everyone have a visual of the base?" Sent Aqualad through their link.  
"Yes we are in position." Sent Miss Martian.  
"Oh we sure are beautiful." Kid Flash thought.  
"Uhh.. we can hear your thoughts remember. Honestly as many times as we've done this you would think you'd get the hang of it." Sent Artemis mildly annoyed.  
"Oh shut up arrow girl." Sent Kid Flash.  
"Guys focus." Sent Aqualad. Robin chuckled at their antics.  
"Supes and I are in position." Robin sent.  
"All right, begin phase I. Be careful." Sent Aqualad.  
"Got it, let's go Supey." Sent Robin. Super Boy nodded his head at his partner and they stood from their hiding spot. They snuck around the back of the facility and made their war to a window on the fourth floor. Once they were inside Robin opened his digital map and located the control room. They made their way to the control room taking out a few guard along the way. After taking out the four guards in the control room, Robin sat down at the controls and began to pull up the security system. He plugged his digital computer into the mainframe and shut down the security system.  
"Robin's shut down the security system." Sent Super Boy to Aqualad.  
"Great…Miss Martian, Kid Flash go!" Sent Aqualad.  
"Received." Sent Miss Martian as she quickly went into camouflage mode and began to stir up trouble along with Kid Flash in the training hall. Most of the guards rushed to the training hall to try and stop the two teens. Aqualad and Artemis then moved into the building and found Robin and Super Boy in the control room.  
"What did you find?" Aqualad asked Robin.  
"There are two more levels to this building, but they're sub-terra like they were in Cadmus. The league found something and now they are keeping it on the bottom level." Robin said pulling up the floor plan so that Aqualad could see.  
"Hmmm. Artemis and I will help out Kid Flash and Miss Martian with the distraction. We will bide you some time. Try to find out what's down there, and if it's a weapon, disable it so that we can get it out of here safely." Aqualad ordered.  
"Roger!" Said Robin.  
"Got it." Said Super Boy and they took off heading for the elevator. They entered it and headed down toward the last level. Once the elevator stopped and opened it's doors the duo jumped out prepared to strike. A long corridor with virtually no security lied ahead of them.  
"Hmmm…that's weird." Robin mused aloud.  
"What's weird?" Super Boy inquired.  
"It's just that…well if the thing the Shadows found is as important as those documents said, then why is it so carelessly guarded?" Robin asked going back to his musings.  
"Dunno." Super Boy said dully. Robin sighed and they continued down the hallway. They finally came to a door that was as large as the corridor they were standing in. Robin overrode the access code and they went inside to find eighteen guards trying to restrain something. They inched in closer to find the guards surrounding a girl. She let out a scream as one of the guards stunned her with a stun gun. Super Boy, enraged by the young girl's mistreatment, leaped at the guards and began to take them out. Robin managed to managed to snag and tie up five of the guards before Super Boy knocked them out. Robin walked over to his captives, while Super Boy went to help the girl who was lying unconscious on the floor.  
"So you're going to tell me what's so special about this floor and what you're keeping here. If you don't want to tell me then you're more than welcome to tell my hostile friend over there." Robin said with a pleasant smile. The men glanced behind him at Super Boy and shuddered.  
"We were holding the Embrasian here in this chamber. There's really nothing special about this floor except that it was made to contain the Embrasian." One of the guards volunteered.  
"Very good…you get an A+ for cooperation. Now what's an Embrasian?" Robin asked.  
"That girl your friend is holding." The guard said as Super Boy walked over to them, holding the girl's limp body bridal style.  
"I see…let's go Super Boy." Robin said as he ran out of the room. Super Boy followed him back to the elevator.  
"Aqualad mission complete you aren't going to believe this. We've got another Super Boy case. The super important item was a girl…an Embrasian." Robin sent through their link.  
"Alright we'll meet back at the ship." Aqualad sent back.  
"What's an Embrasian?" Super Boy asked, his eyes never leaving the girl's face. She was very small in his arms. She was brown skinned and had long auburn hair with a pink streak on the right side. She was covered in red and black armor that had a crest of a phoenix blazing in the center of her breastplate.  
Robin searched through his database that he had 'acquired' from the Justice League.  
"Apparently she's an alien from the fiery planet Embriss. Embriss is the neighboring planet to Krypton. Embrasians are a warrior race, but are not known to be hostile. Hmmm…that sounds kind of contradictory, but that's all the intel I've got." Robin said as he too looked at the girl. The elevator reached the main level and they dashed down the hallway to the bathroom. Robin led them to the back wall of the bathroom and then double checked his digital map.  
"Alright Supes…all you've gotta do is kick this wall open and we'll be outta here. If I blow it open, it'll attract too much attention. I think your foot would be much quieter." Robin said chuckling. Super Boy nodded and growled as he kicked a hole in the wall. They ran through the hole and burst into the courtyard. They were then surrounded along with the others.  
"Well so much for being sneaky." Robin said and Kid Flash agreed.  
"Everyone prepare to fight. Super Boy do you think you could manage while keeping an eye on the girl?" Aqualad asked as Super Boy placed the girl softly on the ground behind him.  
"Oh yeah." He said cracking his knuckles. Everyone got into their fighting stances preparing for an attack. More and more guards began to show up greatly outnumbering them. The guards in the front took aim at the young heroes ready to fire if they so much as made a move.  
"So Supes does bullet not hurt you?" Robin asked.  
"Hnn…" Super Boy charged at the men in front of him. They managed to get a few shots off at him, but the bullets didn't phase the boy of steel. Aqualad activated his weapons and began blocking bullets while charging at the men in front of him. Miss Martian formed a protective barrier around everyone else. Artemis began firing her explosive arrows as Robin through out some explosive birderangs. When the first line was broken through the team charged at the remaining troops. They fought with valor, but it wasn't enough. They were too outnumbered and slowly, but surely they were all being pinned down and tied up. Super Boy was the only one still fighting. He was completely surrounded and heavily fatigued. Robin managed to get free from his bonds, but before he could free the others he was snatched up and rebound by the general and held up in front of everyone.  
"Super Boy!" He said in a commanding tone. Super Boy looked up to see Robin being help up in the air.  
"Stop fighting or your friend dies!"  
Super Boy stopped fighting and focused his icy blue eyes on Robin.  
"That's a good boy. Lieutenant grab the weapon." The General ordered smirking. The Lieutenant and three other men walked over to the girl who was lying behind Super Boy. Super Boy growled at the men as they knelt down to pick her up.  
"Ah now remember your temper…you wouldn't want to explain to Batman why his tutelege didn't survive this mission now would you." The General said tauntingly. Super Boy watched as the men slowly reached for the girl and then withdraw their hands as if they had been burned. The girl started radiating a red aura and then began to float in the air. She then opened her eyes and turned herself upright. Her eyes were completely red orange and glowing brightly. Her hair floated around her and the air around her began to heat up. The men backed away leaving the girl and Super Boy in their own little circle. The girl raised her hands and began to form a glowing orb.  
"Men disable and retrieve the weapon!" The General ordered. The guards gathered their courage and began to charge at the girl. Super Boy prepared to attack, but stopped when he saw the sea of flames engulf the men. They all screamed in agony. The men who hadn't immediately rushed off to their deaths began to retreat. The General held Robin close to him and began walking toward the girl.  
"Now…now…calm down Embrasian. You see this boy…like you he is a hero of his world. I need you to surrender yourself or I will not hesitate to end this boy's life. If you like you can try and stop me, but we both know that with how powerful you are you would only end up killing us both." The General said adamantly. The girl stopped glowing and floated down to the Earth. She slowly walked past Super Boy and stood next to the General.  
"Ah…excellent choice." The General said smirking. The girl looked at Robin and he stared back at her. She then touched the General on the arm he held Robin with, and it began to disintegrate. The General screamed in agony as the rest of his body followed the example of his arm. Robin dropped to the ground and stared down at the tiny girl. When the General was gone her eyes stopped glowing and she fainted. Super Boy managed to catch her before she hit the ground. He held her as he once did before. He ripped Robin's chains from him with one hand, while he supported his passenger with the other. Robin dashed over to the other's to free them from their bounds.  
"Well that was exciting." Kid Flash said as he stretched.  
"Yeah fun." Artemis said sarcastically as she glared at Kid Flash.  
"This is going to be one long report." Aqualad said as they all headed back to the bio ship.


	2. Similar

-Super Boy

He punched the wall in the gym as hard as he could. The wall cracked and gave way to the half Kryptonian . The League had decided that she was too dangerous to remain on Earth and that she was to be taken to the Look Out to be thoroughly examined and interrogated. He hated how scarred she looked. He remembered intently how she had clung to him as Red Tornado tried to take her from him.  
 _ **Please don't let them take me**_ _._ _ **Please help me friend**_ **.** Super Boy sat down on the weight bench feeling defeated. He hated having to give her over. The poor girl had suffered enough. She didn't really need some conceded, stick-up-their ass super heroes gawking at her and grilling her like she was the bad guy. So she had killed some people. The truth was she had saved Robin's life…all of their lives. He felt for her because he understood what it was to be used as a weapon. The poor girl was just scarred, confused, and probably lonely. He understood those feelings all to well. She and he were all too similar.

-Robin

Robin was walking down the hallway a little more than irritated. After filing their report, The League had come down to see the alien girl. Everyone on the team thought she should be allowed to be trained so she could join the team. She had of course saved his and everybody else's lives. Though the complete opposite of that had happened. Superman had felt the girl was too dangerous. This of course just upset Super Boy. They had referred to her as a murderer and a danger to society. Before he could get Superman and the others told Batman had silenced him with one of his glares. So he stood there listening to their madness trying with all his might to tune out their voices. He and the rest of the team, except Super Boy, had went to the kitchen to eat dinner, Robin didn't really eat though. Me'gann had made spaghetti that Wally had gobbled down in no time. Robin just pushed the noodles around on his plate. He sighed and excused himself from the table. He was walking down the hall headed for his room when he heard the loud noise coming from the gym. He ran inside to find Super Boy looking completely distraught sitting on the weight bench. He glanced over him to find a huge gaping hole in the wall. He winced when he saw it. Batman would not be happy.  
"Hey Con." Robin said as he slowly made his way toward the young Kryptonian. Conner did not look up to acknowledge him. Robin pulled up a chair and sat across from him. He waited patiently for his friend to look at him.  
"She didn't deserve that." Conner finally said. His frustration evident in his voice.  
"Yeah I know." Conner looked up then, hearing the irritation in Robin's voice.  
"There has to be something we can do. I know what it's like to be treated as an item…a weapon…rather than a person." Conner admitted as he stared at Robin's masked face. Robin felt hurt for his friend. He knew about Super Boy's situation and the constant need of support and attention that he tried and failed miserably to obtain from Superman. He knew that Superman's rejection made the clone feel lonely.  
"We could probably get Me'gann to convince her uncle that we can train her and help her learn how to control her powers and use them for good." Robin said thinking aloud. Super Boy perked up then hoping with all he was, that Robin's idea would work.  
"We HAVE to try Robin!" Super Boy declared.  
"Yeah lets give it a go." Robin said with his usual smirk in place.

-The Embrasian

She sat in a corner with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She was scarred and completely out of her element. She had no idea where she was or how she had gotten to this alien planet. All she remembered was being home one minute and the next waking up in a blue chamber in an underground facility. She remembered the men clad in black probing her with needles and repeatedly calling her "weapon", what ever that meant. She had tried to escape that prison three times and failed every time. It was strange to her, all those men had to do was inject a blue liquid inside her and she would immediately feel weak and lose all use of her powers. According to her internal clock she had been trapped for one Embriss day (2 months Earth time). Every 2 hours it was the same routine. The men would come in the room, hit a few buttons on the control panel outside her chamber, and she would be shocked by electricity for fifteen minutes before passing out. She had finally had enough of this electric abuse and bidded her time, all the while storing up power. When the men returned she broke the chamber and knocked the men out. She tried to fly, but found herself unable to. She ran all of three feet before being surrounded by the men as usual. She fought managing to knock a bunch of them out, but was quickly surrounded again. She was then bound and the blue stuff injected into her. She broke free of the chains confining her and took the syringe and stabbed the guy in front of her in the neck with it. She ran then and stumbled forward. She was once again surrounded, but was helpless as the blue liquid drained her energy and locked her powers. She gave up hope as the men began to subdue her. Before blacking out all she remembered was a young Kryptonian coming to her aide. When she awoke her powers had returned and her savior was in trouble. She saved him and his friends by unleashing an extremely powerful attack. After using the flesh eating flame attack she was left greatly fatigued and she closed her eyes as she felt her legs give, unable to hold her up anymore. The Kryptonian had caught her and held her gently as she slipped unconscious. When she awoke the Kryptonian was still holding her as a group of people argued in a language she didn't understand. She didn't look at them only at him. Those icy blue eyes that seemed upset and that dark hair. After being imprisoned and mistreated for so long he felt like home. She stared more at the handsome Kryptonian then turned to see what he was glaring at. She saw the red hands of an inorganic being reach for her and she instinctively clung to her Kryptonian. He looked down at her then and she focused on the worry, the anger, and the care she found in those icy orbs.  
"Sorei kon moi arman no rie." She had said pleadingly. Even though she spoke in her language she had known that he had understood. She watched as hurt became his prominent emotion as he watched helplessly as a Martian took her. He hung his head in defeat and she, to focused on that young Kryptonian, didn't bother to fight. She wondered why he didn't protect her, and yet she didn't feel betrayed. It was like he couldn't disobey those other, taller people. Embrasisans and Kryptonians had been partners for a very long time before Krypton was destroyed. Even after being in this new prison she knew he would come for her.  
So she sat waiting for him. A woman had approached her twice so far trying to get her to eat. The woman was beautiful and had long dark hair. She wore a red, blue with white stars leotard, a tiara on her head, and silver bands upon her wrists. She seemed nice enough, but she too was one of the people that had imprisoned her. She stared down at the tray of food the beautiful woman had brought her. It certainly looked strange and colorful. She pushed the tray away with her foot and closed her eyes. She could hear voices outside her door. She perked her ears and tried to listen to what was being said. She gave up on the conversation after realizing that she didn't understand or recognize the language. The talking stopped and the door slowly creaked open. The Martian who had placed her in the room appeared before her. She backed further into her corner wondering what he was going to do to her now. Then a young handsome man appeared next to the Martian. He was absolutely gorgeous in her opinion. His short dark hair brushed carelessly aside and his eyes covered by sunglasses. He was sporting jeans, a green hoodie, and a black jacket. He was much shorter than the Martian and wore a playful smirk on his face. As she stared at the handsome stranger, the young Kryptonian walked in the room. She looked to him and their eyes locked.  
"You're sure about this?" The Martian man said to the shorter of the three males.  
"Yup…we have everything under control. She is going to be the best member of the team because Batman has assigned me the duty of whipping her into shape." He replied smiling. The Kryptonian looked up to the Martian and he nodded. The Krptonian then slowly made his way towards her. He gingerly knelt down in front of her and smiled a small smile. She searched his icy orbs and found the joy and care that she had seen in them earlier.  
"Come here." He said softly. She didn't know what he or the others had said, but the way he held his hand out to her let her know she was safe. She took his hand and together they stood.

-Robin and Super Boy

All it took to get Me'gann to comply was the promise of some much needed alone time with her boyfriend. Robin smirked knowing that one, Wally was going to be pissed, two, Super Boy was probably going to be also after Wally over reacts, and three, this would all be extremely entertaining for him. It took an hour for Me'gann to convince her uncle, and another three for Jonn to convince the League that the Embrasians powers could be used for good. Super Boy and Robin walked down the hall that led to the zeta tubes. Black Canary instructed them where to stand and they were immediately transferred to the Look Out Tower. Jonn met them and quickly showed them to the room where the Embrasian was being held. They had been forbidden to see any other part of the JL's official base. Jonn and Wonder Woman exchanged a few words and then the boys were showed inside the room. They stopped just a little inside the doorway and stared at her. Jonn was a little hesitant, Robin extremely proud of himself, and Super Boy full of relief. As Robin talked to Jonn, Super Boy did a quick scan of the girl's body to make sure she wasn't harmed. When the Martian Man Hunter gave the OK, he slowly made his way over to her. She was still as scarred as the last time he had saw her. He wanted to make her feel better and so he smiled at her.  
"Come here." He said softly and held his hand out to her. She took it and together they stood up. She glanced over his shoulder at Robin and Jonn and then back at him. Super Boy smiled at her again and she glomped him, clinging to him fiercely.  
"Kama na tai eh, kama na tai…moi soi ro kan, ex el ra!" The girl said. Oh thank you, thank you …I knew a Kryptonian wouldn't betray me, you are so wonderful! She had once again spoken in her own language and he had once again understood it.  
"What'd she say Supes?" Robin inquired.  
"She's happy to see me." He replied holding the girl close to him.  
"All right lets take her home." Robin said and they headed back to the teleporter with a new friend and teammate.


	3. Robin's Apprentice

Author's notes:

Ok so here is chapter 3! Yay! It was a hassle to write, but I finally got it cranked out! Thanks for all the support you guys are giving me and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

-Robin  
He awoke at 3am. He groggily ran his hand through his hair and got out of bed. He made his way to the locker room to wash his face and brush his teeth. He mentally ran his list of things to do regarding the Embrasian. The first thing was to establish communication. He would need to teach her how to speak English. He could probably teach her some other languages, but English was definitely the first one she needed to learn. Having slept in his costume he was already dressed and so he made his way toward the gymnasium. When he arrived Conner was already there with the Embrasian girl. Robin sighed and readied himself to be in teacher mode.  
"Alright this is how we are going to do this. Con if you understand her then it's safe to assume that somewhere in the recesses of your mind you can speak Embrasian. I want you to try and remember anything you can." Robin said. Conner nodded and closed his eyes. He scrunched his face a little as he concentrated fiercely. After a couple of minutes he opened eyes and shook his head sadly.  
"It's ok…we'll just do what we can." Robin said reassuringly. Conner nodded and took a seat on the floor. He patted the spot next to him and the girl plopped down happily next to him. Robin took a seat in front of the two and pulled out his digital computer.  
"Alright…we'll go over the alphabet, and then from there sounds and syllables. After that sentence structure and grammar and so on and so forth. Robin said quoting from his checklist. Super Boy nodded and put his arm around the young alien girl.  
It took eight hours, which to Robin was impressive, for the girl to fluently learn to speak English. After triple checking her sentence structures and grammar, Robin had decided to have a test conversation with her. He had learned that her name was Relaiya and that she was considered a low class warrior on her planet. Though despite how she ranked socially, physically she was the strongest female warrior on her planet. She didn't know how old she was in Earth years though she appeared to be about his age. She also had the most melodic voice he had ever heard. Robin smiled at that little mental note. He would be spending a lot of time with her in the months to come. He had explained to her that he would be the one to train her. She had agreed, but only after Super Boy had declared that it was ok and that Robin wouldn't hurt her. So she was still a little skeptical. It was ok because he planned to make sure that she trusted him and the rest of the team.

-Relaiya  
He was warm. She sighed at the heat radiating from the Kryptonian boy's body as he carried her back to his room. After today's English lesson she gave in to her fatigue and closed her eyes hoping for a peaceful sleep. The Kryptonian boy that she had come to know as Conner aka Super Boy set her down gently on the bed. She shivered at the loss of his warmth and he instinctively pulled the blanket up and over her and tucked her in. She smiled thinking of how caring he had been towards her. She had always liked Kryptonians. Ever since she was a little girl, being told of the wonderful kindness of the Kryptonians, she had liked them more than the heartless men of her own kind. She had her doubts about humans though. Some seemed to be good while others were busy trying to make her into a weapon. Now that she knew what that word meant she was ever thankful to Conner and his friends from rescuing her from that facility. She yawned tiredly and curled into herself. According to Robin training begins every morning at 8. He had provided her with a schedule of how her day's would be planned for the next two months. She was a little sad that her days would be filled, so she wouldn't see Conner very often if at all. She mentally sighed and drifted off to sleep.

-Super Boy  
He watched her curl into a ball and smile as she drifted off to sleep. The plan was that she would stay with him until the storage space was cleaned out and turned into a bedroom. He sat in his chair across from the bed and stared at the alien girl. She was so adorable, he thought to himself. Robin had given him the girl's schedule after he had explained it to her. According to the schedule Relaiya's day started out every morning at 6:30 and ended at 10 at night. Robin would be taking a month off from team activities to train and teach Relaiya everything she needed to know to be apart of the team. Conner then took the schedule out of his pocket and looked at it.  
6:30am- Wake Up and Get Ready  
7-7:30am- Breakfast  
7:30-8am- Stretches and Acrobatics  
8am-2pm- Training  
2-2:30pm- Meditation  
2:30-3pm- Lunch  
3-3:30pm- Stretches and Acrobatics  
3:30-7pm- Training  
7-7:30pm- Dinner  
8-10pm- Social Time  
10pm- Bed Time  
He cringed at the thought of doing that everyday for two months. He even wanted to intervene on her behalf, but knew it was in her best interest to go along with Robin's plan. He snuck one final glance at the beautiful girl in his bed. He smiled at her and then drifted off to sleep.

-Relaiya  
She awoke at 6:30 am just like her schedule said. She yawned, stretched, and hopped out of bed. She looked over to the sleeping Super Boy and smiled. She used her telekinetic abilities to place him in his bed. She tucked him in, gave him a quick kiss on the nose, and dashed down the hallway to the locker rooms. She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, dried her hair, and got ready for the day. By the time she was done it was 6:50am, so she headed to the kitchen for breakfast. When she arrived Robin was already setting the table. He was wearing spandex pants and a white fitted tank top. He still however sported his domino mask. He looked up, smiled, and gestured for her to sit down. She sat down and watched as he spooned scrambled egg whites, chicken sausage, and wheat toast onto her plate. She looked at the food in front of her and frowned. It smelled delicious, but it looked, well, weird. Robin took the seat in front of her and chuckled. She looked up at him and her face scrunched in confusion.  
"It's egg whites, chicken sausage, and wheat toast. It's not what the others would usually eat, but you and I are on a strict, Batman approved, diet. Robin said and smiled. Relaiya nodded and began to eat her health food. They ate in silence, they cleaned the dishes once they were done, and headed down to the gymnasium.  
"Alright it's only 7:15 so do you wanna talk and get to know each other better or start training early?" Robin asked, his usual smirk in place. Relaiya looked down at her feet trying to decide. She figured getting to know her teacher would probably make her feel less uncomfortable so she opted for the first option.  
"I think I'll go with option one." She said shyly staring at her shoes.  
` "Ok…well have a seat." Robin said as he pulled out two chairs. She sat down in the chair offered to her and stared at her mentor's masked face.  
"So Relaiya…anything you want to ask me?" Robin inquired.  
" Um…" she breathed, taking a moment to think what she wanted to ask. "You said that everyone on the team has a real name and a code name. Is Robin your real name or your code name?"  
"'S my codename!" Robin said with a smile.  
"So…what's your real name?"  
"I'm not at liberty to disclose that information. Oh and another thing you'll probably hear the team get on my case about is that I'm not supposed to show what my eyes look like. So yeah…you'll always see me in either my mask or sunglasses. It's a bat rule. Oh bat rules are my little nickname for the rules that my mentor Batman dishes out!" Robin chuckled.  
"Ok." Relaiya said trying to take in everything her new mentor had told her. "So…um…who are my other team mates?"  
"Right well…you've already Conner and you know we call him Super Boy." Robin said and the small girl nodded. "Well aside from him, there's Me'gann, we call her Miss Martian. The name alone should describe which one she is. There's Wally who is our speedster Kid Flash. Kaldur is the leader of the group. In the field you'll call him Aqualad. Oh and there's our archer Artemis. It serves as her real and codename so don't worry about honorifics with her." Robin said, counting everyone off on his fingers as he explained. Relaiya nodded trying to remember the people he described and match their faces with their names.  
"So you're supposed to teach me how to limit my powers?" Relaiya asked, her voiced heavily laced with skepticism.  
"Yup…and teach you how to fight without using your powers at all."  
"Why?"  
"Just in case you ever get put in a situation where you can't access them." Robin smiled.  
"Oh…ok. So what are your powers?" Relaiya asked still looking a bit put off about the whole training without powers.  
"Don't have any. I'm like my mentor. I rely on my martial arts, acrobatics, and intellect to help me kick bad guy butt." Robin laughed.  
"O wow!" Relaiya exclaimed her eyes alighting in wonder. "That's amazing!" She said smiling.  
"Ah…I finally get you to crack a smile. You must be warming up to me." Robin said, his usual smirk in place. Relaiya blushed deeply and then again stared down at her shoes.  
"Haha…well lets get started, it's 7:30 and we really don't wanna fall behind in our schedule." Robin said as he stood from his chair. Relaiya nodded and followed him over to the mats laid out on the floor by the gymnast equipment.  
"All right. We're going to do some stretches to get warmed and limbered up. After that I'll teach you some basic acrobatics." Robin said and Relaiya nodded in understanding. They stretched for a while and did a few cart wheels, back flips, and front flips. After 30 minutes of warming up they begin training, starting with basic martial arts and working their way up. Relaiya panted heavily, but continued to train hard as Robin pushed her to do. To her this training without the use of her powers was weird and brutal. She felt muscles she didn't even know she had burn. After dodging a series of attacks, she slipped. Robin took his opening and tackled her to the mat. She gasped as she hit the floor. Robin laughed above her and then leaned down leaving their faces inches apart.  
"You know…you did good for your first bout of training. I must say I'm impressed." Robin said, smirk still present.  
"Um thank you… _Aruyei_." Relaiya said blushing profusely. He was so close she could feel his warm breath tickle her face. Robin chuckled then.  
"What's that mean?" He inquired.  
"What's what mean?" She asked dazed by his good looks.  
"That word you said… A-ru-yay. What's it mean?"  
"Oh…sorry. I was speaking Embrasian. In my native language it means teacher."  
"Awesome!" Robin stood then and helped her to her feet. He chuckled at the sight of her blushing face, but made no mention of it.  
"Ok so it's…2pm. Since today is your first day, I'll give you a break. You wanna rest or meditate?" Robin asked as he took a swig from his water bottle. After he was done he tossed the bottle to her and she stared at it. "Haha…relax. I promise I don't have cooties." Robin said laughing. She looked at him and then back at the bottle. She took a sip and then a gulp as the cold water soothed her parched throat. Robin laughed at her antics and when she finally finished drinking she looked at him.  
"Well?" He asked raising a brow.  
"Meditating is fine. Let's stick to the schedule." Relaiya said. Robin nodded, proud of his pupil's decision. So they did just that. Sticking to the schedule exactly as Robin wrote it out.  
Relaiya never once missed her bedtime or was late to anything. They continued on this path for a month and a half. With his training, Robin had managed to make Relaiya into a an exceptional acrobat and martial artist. He had also managed to teach her how to only use a little of her powers so that another deadly incident doesn't occur. Spending so much time with the boy wonder allowed Relaiya to open up to him and develop and extreme crush on him. She loved the way he would help her unwind for bed by providing her with massages. She would give him one also in turn. She loved how his warm body felt under her touch. She quickly fell for his sarcastic remarks and witty banter. She found herself smiling around him a lot, so it was safe to say that she was definitely comfortable around the young hero. One night as she was giving the boy wonder a massage she happened across a wound on his left shoulder blade. He had went on his first mission with the team since training her.  
" _Aruyei_ you're injured!" Relaiya gasped in alarm.  
"Oh that…'s nothing. Just a flesh wound." Robin said casually.  
"It looks like it hurts." She said staring at the wound in concern.  
"Not really…AHHH!" Robin yelled in pian as Relaiya probed at his wound. "Well if you hit dead on, it hurts." He gritted out.  
"Hold on _Aruyei_ …I'll heal it!" She said as she placed her hand over the wound. "Sorry, but this may feel a little warm." Relaiya's hand glowed red and Robin felt immense heat radiating from it. He hissed at the pain, but as quickly as the heat came it left. Relaiya then leaned down and licked the wound. Robin jumped in surprise, but then relaxed. She pulled away and the wound that had been there earlier was now gone.  
"All done." She said smiling down at her handiwork. Robin flexed a bit and rolled his shoulder, but he felt no pain. He rolled over onto his back and sat up. He stared at her and she smiled at him.  
"Um…so…you can heal people by licking them?" Robin asked confused.  
"No silly! I can heal people with fire. My tongue, however, has neutralizers in it that both heals you from the burn the fire makes and cools your skin back to it's normal temperature." Relaiya smiled.  
"Uh huh…I see…so does your neutralizers work on fevers?" Robin asked playfully. Reliaya blushed and then slightly nodded her head.  
"Wait it does? That's awesome!" Robin said as he got up from the table. He quickly slid on his tanktop and made his way to the kitchen with his pupil in tow. Everyone was already sitting at the table eating the meal of pork chops and mashed potatoes, that Miss Martian had prepared. Robin took a seat and Relaiya walked into the cooking area. She opened the stove and pulled out beautifully done baked ziti . Kid Flash gawked at the delicious smelling food as Relaiya spooned some onto her and Robin's plates. She sat the rest on the counter and went to the fridge to retrieve two bowls of Italian salad. She placed them on the table beside their plates along with silverware and extra dressing. Robin smiled at her as she sat down.  
"Thanks Lai…dinner looks great." Robin said as he smirked at Kid Flash.  
"Thank you _Aruyei_." Relaiya said as she blushed profusely.  
"Wait…wh-why do they get a special meal?" Wally blurted out as he swallowed a mouthful of potatoes.  
"Because they're on a diet." Kaldur said clamly, though his mouth too watered at the sight of the delicious food.  
"Since when is Ziti a diet food?" Wally gawked.  
"It is when it's made with multigrain pasta, fresh vegetables, and all white meat chicken." Robin smirked.  
"Well…it isn't supposed to look or smell like that!" Wally protested.  
"Would you just shut up!" Artemis said annoyed.  
"It does look delicious though…may I try some?" Me'gann asked. Realiya nodded her head and stared at her feet, trying to make herself invisible. She had only cooked for Robin before and wasn't sure if it actually tasted good or if he just ate it so she wouldn't feel bad. Me'gann spooned a little onto her plate and took a bite. Her eyes lit up with delight and she smiled.  
'This is heavenly…oh you have to hive me the recipe for this!" Me'gann beamed. Relaiya nodded and sank further into her chair.  
"Hey if you want the rest you can have it. After we're finished here Lai and I have some studying to do. I feel that she's ready…so she'll be joining us on our next mission." Robin announced as he looked to his pupil full of pride. Everyone clapped and congratulated her. Relaiya smiled shyly. Robin reached across the table and grabbed her hand and caressed it lightly. She looked at him and he smiled at her reassuringly. Conner then excused himself from the table and Relaiya stared after him feeling anger and confusion roll off of him in waves.

-Superboy  
He made his way to the gym slowly and calmly. He didn't want to alert the others, especially Me'gann, to how ticked off he was. In all honesty, he really didn't have any reason to be. His anger, as of now, was confusing to him. They had just come back off of their mission. Of course he had to check to make sure Me'gann hadn't sustained any injuries. Then his beautiful Martian had prepared a delicious dinner. They sat and ate merrily, when Robin and his pupil had come in. Robin sat down and politely declined when Me'gann offered to make him a plate. He started to wonder why when Relaiya sat the most delicious smelling food in front of Robin and began to fix his plate along with hers. She then brought out a salad and they began to eat. Superboy really looked at Relaiya then. It had been a while since he had seen the alien girl and for some reason his heart swelled and skipped a beat. That's when he realized that Relaiya and her delicious smelling food was receiving a lot of attention, causing the small girl to flush in embarrassment. She slid down in her chair, blushing profusely, and staring down at her feet. When Robin announced that she would be joining the next mission, she grew even more red. He started to get up to go console her, but Robin reached across the table and caressed her hand lightly. Connor watched in horror as they smiled at each other, sharing a very intimate moment. He couldn't take it. Anger began to consume him, but confusion did also. He excused himself and headed for the gym.  
He sat on the weight bench and began working out. He figured if he took his anger out on working out, then he would be fine. He would be able to clear his head. To find out what he was so angry about in the first place. It was confusing to him as to how the small alien girl could invoke emotions in him. He added more weight and continue to bench press. He kept going, trying to organize his thoughts. Maybe it had something to do with Embriss and Krypton being partners. Or at least they used to be. Or maybe not. That's when he heard, no felt, her come into the room. He knew it wouldn't take long for Me'gann to come and check on him. He put the weight set down and sat up. He looked up and to his surprise it was Relaiya standing there and not Me'gann. His heart reacted hectically and began to beat extremely fast.  
"Hi." She said softly.  
"Hey." He said back just as softly. His icy blue eyes trained on her face trying to read her. All he was able to find was concern in her emerald eyes. Concern for him.  
"Are you ok…I wanted to check on you because…well…I can sort of feel your emotions." She said staring down at her feet, obviously embarrassed.  
"You can what?" Connar asked alarmed.  
"Well…because you're a Kryptonian and I'm an Embrassian. We're kind of connected. I can feel your emotions, and since they weren't exactly positive…I…wanted to check on you. Even though I can feel your emotions I don't know why you feel the way you do, so I was…well…worried. That's all." She said blushing profusely still staring at her feet. Conner stared at the small girl in front of him, and before he could stop himself he pulled her into a tight embrace. She stiffened obviously caught off guard by the motion. He held her closely committing everything about her to memory. Her temperature was higher than that of humans. She smelled of vanilla and mangoes, and though he found that weird, he reveled in the smell and feel of her. He nuzzled his face into her hair and buried his face into her neck and she gasped. Her skin was so soft and smooth. He sighed, not ever wanting to let go of her. She eventually relaxed in his hold and patted him gently on the back. She laughed then and he was broken from his temporary spell. He grunted and she laughed harder.  
"What's so funny?" He asked, his breath tickling her neck.  
"You're anger disappeared as soon as you touched me. It happened so fast it caught me off guard. I just thought it was funny how easily emotion are swayed. How abrupt the transition can be."  
"Oh." Conner said blushing slightly.  
"I didn't mean to embarrass you…I'm just glad you're feeling better." She said as she ran her fingers through his hair. He sighed and she chuckled.  
"Is it awkward for you?" She asked softly.  
"What?" He asked just as softly.  
"That I can feel your emotions. I mean everyone else just assumed you had to use the bathroom!" You seemed so calm on the outside." Relaiya said still playing in his hair. That's why Me'gann hadn't come to check on him. He was getting better at keeping his emotions to himself.  
"No…it makes me feel better that I'll always have someone to understand me." He said. She smiled and pulled away from him. He felt a twinge of loneliness.  
"Don 't feel that way. I'll be there whenever you need me." She said smiling brightly at him. He stood then and looked down at her.  
"If you can feel my emotions…why can't I feel yours?" He inquired.  
"You can only feel what I feel physically. Like hot, cold, pain, pleasure…oh, but you only feel them when they're too much for me to handle. Like for example, if I'm in a lot of pain." She said smiling.  
"Oh." He said. He couldn't help but smile back at her.  
"Well…let's finish eating. I want you to try some of the food I made before they eat it all." She said and grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the kitchen. He let her drag him and was delighted when she forced him back into his chairs and fed him a forkful of her baked ziti. He ate it slowly ;and gave her a thumbs up. She squealed in delight and ran into the kitchen. She came back with a 7 layer cake. She quickly cut a slice and fed a piece of it to the young kryptonian. She asked if he liked it and he nodded his head causing her smile to grow.  
"I could do that so you cam finish eating Relaiya." Me'gann suggested politely. Conner felt dread for a moment and knew that the moment he felt it Relaiya did too. He couldn't understand himself. Why did he want her to pay so much attention to him. Why he wanted her to feed him instead of his girlfriend?  
"It's ok…I want to do it." Relaiya said smiling down at him. Conner enjoyed her feeding him and it seemed they were the only two people in the world.

-Aqualad  
Kaldur saw the most abnormal thing ever to happen. Me'gann was growing very agitated. She was glaring hatefully at their new companion. Conner, on the other hand, was thoroughly enjoying being treated like a king by the small girl. Robin, had the most unreadable face he'd ever seen the boy wonder pull off. He was imitating Batman so well that it was just scary. Either A, he was trying to withhold a laugh, which he wasn't very good at. Or B, he was just really, really pissed off. Even Kid Flash and Artemis had stopped eating to gawk at the very tense scene before them. An irritated Me'gann, a unreadable Robin, a very happy Superboy, and a completely oblivious Embrasian. Kaldur put his hand on Me'gann's shoulder and she snapped out of her angry reverie. She looked to her leader and he shook his head. She sighed.  
"Robin I think you should take Relaiya and go over whatever else you need to, so she can be ready for our next mission." Kaldur said calmly. Robin removed his Batman face and replaced with his usual smirk. He shrugged and stretched.  
"Hey Lai…let's go. There's some last minute studying you need to do before you go to bed." Robin said as he stood gracefully from his chair.  
"Ok!" Relaiya said as she fed Superboy the last bit of his slice of cake. She bounded out the room after Robin and the tension relaxed, or so Kaldur thought.  
"What was that about?" Me'gann asked calmly, but clearly irritated. Conner blinked at her as if coming out of a trance.  
"What was what about?" He asked confused. Before Me'gann could blurt out her angry retort Kaldur interrupted.  
"Conner we all know that you and Me'gann are dating, and have been for sometime. When you guys finally decided to tell us, we all including Wally, who it was hardest for, accepted it, and decided to support you two. So it is a bit…appalling…that you are so…open with Relaiya." Kaldur said calmly.  
"Open…they were practically having foreplay in front of us!" Artemis blurted out.  
"Conner?" Me'gann asked hoping for an explanation.  
"I…I can't help that she's most comfortable around me. It's not my fault that I'm the clone of a Kryptonian!" Superboy gritted out angrily.  
"What does your being Krptonian have to with Relaiya obviously liking you and you indulging her?" Wally asked indignantly.  
"Robin did tell me that Embriss and Krypton were partners for a long time before Krypton was destroyed. Maybe it's just in her blood to feel drawn to him." Kaldur said and Me'gann blinked.  
"Hello Me'gann! You indulge her to make her feel comfortable. To make her feel like part of the team." Me'gann beamed. She then cheerfully cleared off the table and Conner helped her clean up. Kaldur sighed grateful that the situation worked out peacefully. He then decided to retire to his room early.

-Robin  
Robin walked briskly to Relaiya's room. The moment he entered it and immediately felt his anger leave him. Her room was decorated in the color scheme he wore and it was littered with stuff that he had given her. There were pictures that he and her took, on their day off. He had rewarded her for doing a good job in training by taking her to an amusement park. Her bed was covered in a black and red comforter with yellow sheets. Her lamps were decorated with the bird-a-rangs he had given her. She had even found the time to make a plushie of him that now sat on her bed.  
"Wow…looks like someone has a Robin fetish." Robin smirked. Relaiya blushed profusely before trying to push him out of her room.  
"You're not supposed to be in here." She said breathlessly.  
"Why not? I personally think this is the most awesome room in the cave." Robin said laughing. Relaiya gave up trying to push him out and plopped on the floor Indian style with her arms crossed over her small bosom and pouted.  
"Aww…come on Lai. I'm sorry I didn't mean to see your awesome room." Robin said still smirking at her. He took a seat in front of her and used his index finger and thumb to hold her chin and force her to look at him.  
"This isn't how my room looks. I was making something for you, but now you've ruined my surprise." Relaiya said still pouting.  
"You know what…I didn't see anything. I still don't know what it is your making for me so I will still be surprised." Robin said softly. "Besides it was worth seeing you pout. It is, by far, the most adorable thing you've done yet!" Robin smirked. Relaiya blushed and closed her eyes. Robin laughed and picked her up and placed her gently on her bed. He sat down next to her and she turned her head away from him.  
"Ok so you remember what I said about using your powers right?" He asked seriously.  
"Uh huh…I can only use low level abilities unless it's an emergency. I'm not allowed to kill people and in field I should mostly rely on my telekinesis and my newly acquired fighting skills. She said just as serious, but obviously still pouting.  
"Yup…that's my girl. Make sure you listen to Kaldur's orders and avoid calling anyone by their real names. Codenames only. Are you nervous?" Robin inquired. Relaiya stopped pouting and turned to look at him.  
"Yes…but I'll be fine." She said as a blush crept across her features again.  
"Did Black Canary give you your uniform?"  
"Yeah, but I didn't like it…so I modified it."  
"Can't wait to see it. Well that's all we needed to go over. From here on you're a member of the team." He smiled down at her and she returned his smile.  
"Thank you _Aruyei_ …for everything." Relaiya said staring at his masked face.  
"No prob! Hey get some sleep…I want you feeling the aster in the morning!" Robin smirked.  
"K!" Relaiya said and climbed into bed. Robin kissed her on the forehead and she blushed even more. He laughed as he walked out of her room. He closed her door quietly and walked happily to his own room.


	4. Stepping Stones

Ok...so here is chapter 4! Yay! Trying to crank these out as fast as I can. Again thanks for your support and I hope you continue to enjoy the story! Also reviews are welcome! ^_^

-Relaiya  
She awoke at three in the morning unable to sleep. She sighed as she stared at the clock. This was the sixth time she had woken up. Maybe she was more nervous than she originally thought. She hopped out of bed realizing that sleep was something that would keep eluding her. She decided to finish the modifications on her costume. After two hours of cutting and sewing she decided that she liked her costume design. She hung to up in her closet next to her Embrasian armor. She still however was not sleepy. So she decided to finish the present she was making for her _Aruyei_. She took the plushie she had made and cut the back open. She then stitched it up again after adding a zipper. She sewed straps onto the side and smiled down at the now plushie backpack. She stuffed it full of origami that unfolded to reveal little figurines of Batman, Robin, and Robin training her. She also put her heartfelt thank you letter in the backpack. She then zipped it back up and placed it inside of a medium sized box. She then took the plushie she made of herself out of her closet. She cut open the back and placed a voice box inside before sewing back up. She squeezed the doll's belly and it began to speak in her voice.  
" _Hankeim loland Aruyei…tokomantai_!" She smiled at the doll knowing full well that he wouldn't know what it meant. She then took the pictures that they had taken together and placed them inside of a scrapbook. The cover held both Robin and the Embriss insignia. She closed the book after writing little memos next to each picture. She then placed the book into the box with the plushies. She then took the quilt she had made and placed it inside. She then closed the box and wrapped it in yellow and black paper. She then tied a red bow around it. She picked the box up and carried it outside her room. She walked down the corridor quietly and smiled when she reached Robin's room. She placed the box down outside of his door. She stared at the box that was clad in Embriss colors and smiled. It was why she chose that color scheme for her room as well as her costume. She then made her way back to her room and cleaned the mess that she had made. She then passed out on her bed. Sleep finally coming to her.

-Relaiya's Dream-

She ran down the marble corridor that led to the poinsettia garden. When she reached the garden she plopped down happily. She gingerly touched the petals and hummed a nursery song that her mother used to sing to her when she was little. She bubbled with laughter and then a small baby phoenix landed on her head. She picked up the tiny bird and cradled it to her chest.  
"Aw…what's wrong little one. Did you get tired of flying?" She asked softly. The bird chirped happily. She giggled. The sky then turned dark and Relaiya glanced up at the oddity. A huge looming shadow came over her and then a beautiful black dragon with a red gem embedded on it's forehead landed in front of her. Inside she felt raw terror, but her body remained calm and continued to sit, cradling the baby phoenix to her chest. She looked the dragon in it's eyes. Beautiful golden orbs that shined like gems. In turn the dragon stared back at her, breathing evenly. Relaiya stood then. She made her way over to the large beast and stood directly in front of it. She then patted it's large muzzle gently with her free hand.  
"Yes you shall be the one. The chosen one to bear my powers…and my burden." Relaiya could hear the dragon speaking to her in her mind and realized that he was talking to her telepathically. She looked at him, brow furrowing in confusion.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"I shall gift you with powers beyond your imagination and in return you will help me to achieve my ultimate goal. The dragon announced in his deep sultry voice.  
"Help you how?" Relaiya asked, and the dragon faded from her sight. A black oval shaped pendant with a dragon engraved embedded in it appeared and a thin chain encircled her neck. The pendant hung delicately on the chain right above her cleavage. Relaiya gently fingered her new necklace. The baby phoenix pecked the pendant lightly and was absorbed into it. A single adult phoenix feather now hung form the necklace. Relaiya gasped in shock as the pendant grew warm. She felt her own powers react and before she could get a handle on them, her powers burst forth and she was surrounded by a flame pillar. She screamed as her powers began to overwhelm her and she was swallowed in a sea of her own flames.

-End Dream-

Relaiya woke up screaming and sweating profusely. Her skin was burning hot.  
"Shh…it's ok…it was just a dream." Relaiya blinked the sweat out of her eyes and found Conner sitting on the edge of her bed, stroking her hair gently. She took a deep calming breath and sighed. She smiled up at him, trying to ease some of the concern from his features.  
"Guess you felt me burning up huh." Relaiya said playfully.  
"No…well yeah, but I also felt extreme fear. Fear that wasn't coming from me." He said quietly still stroking her hair. Worry evident on his face. She touched her hand to his face and gently smiled.  
"Oh…I wasn't aware that you could feel my emotions. Guess I'm still learning about the connection we share. The connection between Kryptonians and Embrasians I mean." She said laughing lightly.  
"Yeah. Also I have super hearing so…even though these rooms are supposed to be soundproof, I could still hear you screaming." Conner said with a smile. Relaiya laughed at that. She then shooed him out of her room, assuring him that she was fine. Once he was gone, she got into her meditative state, floating above her bed, her legs crossed Indian style.

-Robin-  
He awoke at 5am unable to sleep. He decided to go work out in hopes that it would make him back sleepy. He walked over to his closet and put on a pair of sweatpants. He grabbed his mask off of his nightstand and slipped it onto place over his eyes. He opened his door and found a beautifully red, black, and yellow wrapped box. He smiled at the choice of colors and right away knew it was from Relaiya. He took the box and placed it on his bed. He made short work of the wrapping and threw it in the trash. The first thing he took out was a plushie of himself. He unzipped it to find neatly folded origami inside. He picked one up carefully, smiling at it until he felt something hard. He blinked at the folded paper and carefully unwrapped it. He found a little figurine inside and laughed. The paper itself held a poem. He decided to unfold all of the origami and placed the figurines on his nightstand and the poem in a stack on his bed. He also found a thank you letter that he read with a smile. He then zipped the plushie back up and also set it on his bed. He then took out the plushie of Relaiya and smiled at it. He hugged the doll tightly causing him to squeeze it's belly.  
" _Hamkeim loland Aruyei…tokomantai_!" The doll said in Relaiya's voice. Robin broke into a fit of laughter then. He squeezed the doll and it repeated the phrase. He set the doll on his bed. Robin then pulled the scrap book out of the box and flipped threw it. He laughed at the little memos he found next to each picture. He put the scrap book in his closet on the shelf. He then unpacked the quilt. It was checkered in design, with a color scheme of black and yellow. There was a tiny red robin in the corner with a tiny red phoenix next to it. He folded it neatly and sat it on the end of his bed. He then broke the box down and threw the piece in the trash. He made his way out of his door and began walking towards the gym, when he saw Conner running towards Relaiya's room. He followed stealthily. Conner ripped off the security system that served to automatically lock the door, and burst threw the door. She was screaming that was t only thing that Robin was aware of. She grew silent and then after a moment was ushering the boy of steel out of her room. He stared at the door for about five minutes before walking away heading back to his own room. Robin finally left the shadows he had been hiding in. He walked to Relaiya's door and raised his fist intending to knock. He then decided against it and slowly opened the door. He found her floating her bed in a meditative state. He smiled at the unaware girl and then took a seat at the end of her bed. After 15 minutes she floated down to her bed and slowly opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw him and he smiled back.  
"So…bad dream?" Robin inquired.  
"Huh?" She asked in confusion.  
"You were screaming. Conner all but killed your door trying to get to you."  
"Oh yeah…something about super hearing and being able to hear me through the sound proofing. Yeah, I had a random nightmare." Relaiya said smiling. Robin nodded and then noticed something he hadn't before. There was a thin chain around Relaiya's neck with a small black pendant and a red feather hanging from it.  
"Sooo…did you get my present?" Relaiya asked still smiling.  
"Uh huh." Robin replied still staring at the necklace.  
"Did you like it?" She asked.  
"Uh huh."  
"Ok…what's wrong?"  
"Huh…oh nothing. It's just…well…when did you have time to get that necklace?" Robin asked still eyeing the offending object.  
"Necklace?" Relaiya asked confused. She then looked down at the necklace and fingered it lightly. It was the same one from her dream.  
" _Aruyei_?" Relaiya said shakily.  
"Yeah?"  
"I think I need to tell you about my dream."  
"Why?"  
"Because that's where this necklace came from." Relaiya said staring at the masked face of her mentor. He sat there calmly staring at the necklace. He held his chin between his index finger and thumb, and then tilted his head thoughtfully.  
"Yeah…you'd better tell me about this dream." He said seriously. Relaiya nodded and launched into the story of her dream. She omitted nothing telling him everything from start to finish.  
"This confuses even me. You don't feel any differently do you?" Robin asked genuinely concerned.  
"No…I feel fine." Relaiya said as she looked over her body.  
"Let's just say it's safe to assume that it didn't change you physically, but your powers. Do you feel any stronger?" Robin asked and she shook her head and Robin sighed. "Well just get some rest. You never know when a mission will pop up." Robin said smirking at her.  
"Ok…but could you…um…stay with here just in case I have another weird dream?" Relaiya asked giving him a puppy dog face. Robin laughed and nodded. Relaiya squealed and jumped under her blanket, pulling Robin with her. She cuddled up next to him and he laughed.  
'Ya know…if you wanted to sleep with me this badly, you could've just asked." Robin said playfully. Relaiya elbowed him and then smiled up at him.  
" _Gaila Aruyei_." She said happily.  
"What does that mean?" He asked.  
"Peacful dreams teacher."  
"Well…I'm not exactly your teacher anymore. Oh…that doll of you… what's it saying?" Robin inquired, his smirk still in place.  
" _Hankeim loland Aruyei…tokomantai_! It means you're the best teacher and I love you. Go forth fighting!" She said proudly.  
"So…you love me huh." Robin said sarcastically.  
"Of course I do. Oh wait…that's a more emotional word on this planet isn't it? Well I guess what I meant is that you're a close friend. Yeah…friendly love." Relaiya babbled blushing profusely. Robin laughed and held her close to him.  
"Sure…sure. Whatever you say." He said as he ruffled her hair. She buried her face in his chest trying to hide her embarrassment.  
"Thank you for staying _Syry_." Relaiya said tiredly.  
"Seer-ree?"  
"Close friend." She said and then yawned.  
"Well get some sleep _Syry_." Robin said as Relaiya drifted off to sleep.  
According to his internal clock it was seven in the morning. Robin slid out of the bed slowly, careful not to wake Relaiya. He quickly got to work on her security lock, fixing it so it would work correctly once again. It would totally blow if people were able to just walk in her room without her consent. No, he thought. He just didn't want anyone to ruin his moment with her. After fixing the lock and double checking that it worked Robin quickly hopped back in bed with Relaiya. He held her close, inhaled her scent, and smiled. She smelled of vanilla and mangoes. A weird combination, he thought, but a nice one. Was that even normal? Robin chuckled as he drifted back off to sleep.

-The Team  
Artemis walked into the kitchen at 10am. Me'gann was making breakfast and holding a conversation with Conner. Wally was playing a video game while Kaldur watched. When breakfast was ready they all came together at the table. As they were eating Artemis noticed that Robin and Relaiya were missing.  
"So bird boy and his protégé still sticking to their training schedule?" Artemis asked, to no one in particular.  
""Not that I know of." Kaldur replied.  
"Then where the heck are they?" She asked as she glanced around the kitchen.  
"Probably training. You know Rob is a bat freak. Though it's a shame he's turning the new girl into one. She's hot!" Wally said around a mouthful of food. They all laughed then. They all continued eating and when everyone was done Artemis and Me'gann cleaned up. As they were putting up the last of the dishes Relaiya floated into the kitchen and Robin walked behind her. They were laughing at something they found amusing.  
"Well…they look chipper this morning." Me'gann said smiling. She loved seeing her teammates when they were in a good mood and happy.  
"Yeah too chipper." Artemis said as she glared at the couple suspiciously.  
"Ok…so it's…la la men tike." Robin said smirking at the small girl as he pulled a chair up to the table. She shook her head vigorously.  
"No…no. Your pronunciation is terrible." She giggled. "It's… _lana mientak_."  
"Right that's what I said." Robin said cracking up. Relaiya laughed too as she shook her head at him.  
"What are you guys laughing at?" Artemis asked as she walked over to the table. Robin looked at her and then his face went instantly serious.  
"Artemis…" he said watching her closely.  
"What?" The blonde replied.  
"Lana men tike." Robin said.  
"What…what in the world does that mean?" Artemis asked incredulously. Me'gann came over then. Wally, Kaldur, and Conner stopped playing the video game to observe the scene from over the couch.  
"It means…tights make your ass look great!" Robin said seriously and then he and Relaiya broke into a fit of laughter. Artemis hit the boy wonder across the back of his head making Relaiya laugh harder.  
"What the hell is your problem?" Artemis yelled blushing deeply.  
"Rob I didn't know you were staring at Artemis' ass when she's in tights." Wally said with a sly smile.  
"Neither did I." Kaldur said giving his younger teammate a disappointed look. Robin laughed harder at that.  
"Wanna know what else I've observed. _Kumo ni natte Conner roman_." Robin said laughing.  
"Why would you say that?" Conner asked looking down at his shirt.  
"What the hell are you saying now?" Artemis demanded. Robin laughed harder, if possible, and Relaiya blushed deeply.  
"Hey Supes…you know what he said?" Wally asked. Conner blushed and gave a shy nod.  
"Well don't leave us in suspense. What did he say?" Me'gann said as she floated over to Conner.  
"He said…that my shirt is…uh…skin tight. That the S leaves a pattern to for you to trace on my muscled chest." Conner stuttered out, beet red from embarrassment. Me'gann blushed deeply and Wally and Kaldur looked at each other confused. Artemis jaw fell open in shock and Robin doubled over with laughter.  
"Rob…is there something you want to tell us?" Wally asked staring at his best friend.  
"Yeah there is." Robin said as he got up from the table. He walked pointedly over to Conner and sat in his lap. Conner blushed deeper and Me'gann and Artemis had nose bleeds. Wally's eyes bugged out of his head while Kaldur stared in confusion. Relaiya's mouth dropped and Robin winked at her.  
"Conner…Supey…I love yo-" Robin started.  
"NOOOO!" Me'gann yelled and glomped Conner effectively knocking Robin off of him. "Conner is my boyfriend Robin! You can't have him!" Me'gann said holding onto Conner tightly. Robin laughed and Relaiya stared at the couple. Boyfriend?  
"Don't worry Me'gann…I was only gonna say that I love his ability to understand languages even though he can't speak them." Robin said as he stood from the ground, dusting himself off.  
"So…you're not gay?" Wally asked.  
"No…I'm not. But if my being gay makes you make that face you're making right now I will be. Your face is priceless! Hahahah…I'm so whelmed!" Robin burst into another round of laughter. Wally then tackled Robin and the two began to play fight. Kaldur sighed. Me'gann smiled at the two companions and then kissed Conner. Conner sighed and leaned into the kiss. He then felt an extreme amount of pain. He jolted upright, and then realized that he wasn't the one in pain. He turned to where Relaiya was sitting and found her gone.  
"Uh…hold on a sec Meg…I have to go to the bathroom." Conner said as he stood placing Me'gann on the couch gently.  
"Ok ." She said and smiled at him. Conner then rushed down the hallway letting his instincts guide him. He found her in the girl's bathroom. Relaiya's breathing was erratic and she was lying on the floor in fetal position, sweating profusely. He walked towards her slowly. He stooped down and gently pulled her into an embrace.  
"Relaiya…Relaiya what's wrong?" He asked concern coloring his voice. She didn't answer, just continued to breathe erratically. She let out a light scream, her body began to tremble violently, and her temperature began to increase.  
" _Kole…kole ver on toya_?" Relaiya asked. It was obvious she wasn't talking to Conner. He held her tightly, listening intently to her conversation. _Kole…kole ver pn toya? Why… why are you doing this_? Conner mentally translated what the small girl was saying.  
" _Namida ton ale mierala conquist la re_." Relaiya whispered and then fainted. _I'll do what you only if you help me protect my new friends_. What was it that she had to do. Who was it that she had to do it for? What did she need to protect them from? Conner's mind was screaming with questions. Relaiya's body began to float and become engulfed in a blaze. Conner tried to reach for her, but found that the flames were to strong for him to. The flames took on the shape of a phoenix, enveloping her in it's wings. It blazed brightly in a blinding light before being absorbed into her body. She fell and Conner caught her before she was able to hit the ground. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked at Conner. She stared up at him and smiled.  
"This is the girl's restroom silly." Relaiya smiled.  
"Are you ok?" Conner as he quickly began to examine her body to make sure that she hadn't sustained any injuries.  
"Yeah…I'm fine. Conner please calm down. Your extreme worry is kind of giving me a headache. You have some really strong emotions ya know." Relaiya chuckled as she began to rub her temples.  
"You were on fire and having a conversation with someone…" Conner began on his rant.  
"Calm down…I'm an Embrasian. It's not unusual for us to catch on fire. Relaiya laughed. Conner pulled her into a tight embrace.  
"I could feel your pain…there was so much of it." He whispered.  
"I'm alright now." Relaiya whispered back. She hugged him too then pulled away from him, but not out of his embrace.  
"Uh…Conner. What's a…um…boyfriend?" Relaiya asked curiously.  
"Why would you ask that all of a sudden?" Conner dodged, blushing deeply.  
"I heard Me'gann refer to you as her boyfriend. Does that mean you're her close friend, but you happen to be male? Are you my boyfriend too?" Relaiya asked eyes gleaming.  
"Um…well…if you put it that way. We should really get back to the others." Conner said still blushing. He stood then, pulling her up with him. She smiled and floated up so that she was eye level with him.  
"Thank you my Kryptonian. I know that I will always be safe with you." Relaiya smiled at him and then placed a gentle kiss on his nose. She floated back down to the ground and bounded happily out of the bathroom. Conner stood stunned in place. She sis just refer to him as her Kryptonian, right? A small smile graced his lips. Her Kryptonian. The thought made him feel giddy inside and then he thought of Me'gann and the smile faded. He needed to avoid being alone with Relaiya. That thought made him feel miserable. He couldn't help the pull he felt towards her. His body just reacted on instinct. His Kryptonian blood boiled at the sight of her, and his heart fluttered every time she smiled. Yup, Me'gann was going to kill him. He took a deep calming breath and made his way back to the kitchen.  
"So happy you could rejoin us Conner." Black Canery said as soon as he entered the area.  
"Now that all of you are here, we can begin the mission briefing." Batman stated in his usual extra serious voice. "Your next mission is in the rainforest of Brazil. We found traces of a extremely dangerous chemical substance known as hydro-chloro nucleic acetaminophen. It appears to be being horded and shipped out from a factory somewhere in Rio. Investigate. Covertly, Let us know whose running the operation and whatever else you find there."


	5. Chain Connection

-The Team  
They all sat in the bioship waiting to reach their destination. For the most part they were quiet. Occasionally they would talk about the mission, but mostly they just sat in silence. Robin and Superboy both stole glances of Relaiya as she sat in the center of the ship, directly in front of Me'gann. Relaiya watched the scenery roll by in waves. Anticipation and butterflies beginning to well up inside of her. She could also feel every time that Conner would look at her. Everytime he did she would blush. She could feel their connection growing stronger.

"Approaching drop point." Miss Martian said. Everyone prepared themselves for the drop. Kid Flash, Artemis, Aqualad, and Robin grabbed hold of a line. As the ship hovered over their destination they all rode down their lines to exit the ship. Superboy hopped down and both Relaiya and Me'gann floated down to the earth below.

"Alright…Robin, Superboy, take the southern route. Artemis you and Kid Flash take the east. Miss Martian go camouflage and see what you can find from above. I will take the north. Relaiya…" Kaldur ordered.

"Call her Emberstone." Robin said proudly.

"Emberstone…will you be alright to deal with the western end alone?" Kaldur asked.

"Uh huh…leave it to me." Relaiya said with a firm nod.

"Great. We'll se what we can find. If we find nothing we'll all rendezvous back at the bioship. If you do however find anything…contact the team and we will converge at you location. Everyone understand their objectives?" Kaldur asked. The team nodded. "Good, everyone go." Kaldur ordered and the team took off to complete their objectives.

-Robin and Superboy

They were headed south just as Aqualad had ordered. They had traveled about a mile and a half and had still found nothing.

"Wow…this base is very well hidden." Robin said slightly annoyed.

"Yeah…no kidding." Superboy agreed.

"I wonder if the bad guys are using some form of a cloaking device or something." Robin said mostly to himself.

"Dunno."

"On a more interesting subject. So what did you think about Emberstone's outfit?" Robin asked smirking.

"It was…colorful. Why is she wearing your colors exactly?" Superboy asked with a brow raised toward his shorter companion.

"Haha…that's what I thought too. Turns out it's the colors of Embriss." Robin said laughing lightly.

"Oh…well…that makes more sense." Superboy said as she thought about how appealing the girl in question had looked in her new uniform. Her costume, was a lot like Black Canery's. She wore a black sleeveless leotard, grey tights with a red and yellow Embriss crest on the sides of each thigh. Black gloves with a red band, a red chocker with a yellow pendant of the Embriss crest, a black cloak with yellow lining that was being held together by a flame broach, and black knee high boots. He had quite literally had to restrain himself from permanently attaching himself to her hip. He sighed at the thought.

"Yeah they look good on her…those colors…don't cha think." Robin said chuckling. Superboy shrugged and they continued on in silence. Robin settled for occupying his mind on trying to find a signal for a cloaking device. Superboy was left to try with all of his might not to let his mind wander back to the subject of Relaiya. Relaiya, and his unexplained lust for her, Why did he want her so badly when he had Me'gann. Me'gann! That was it! All he needed to do was concentrate on her and he would be fine. Right?

-Relaiya

Relaiya trudged west determined to do well on her first assignment. Though her min kept reeling back to the name Robin had given her. Emberstone. She liked it, and thought that it suited her well. She smiled at her syry's good taste. Then she thought about what it was she was supposed to be looking for. She hadn't spotted a base or a building of any kind. Maybe the facility was underground. Or, maybe they were just in the wrong location. She continued her search, but was then immediately caught off guard by a strong surge of emotion. First it was agitation, then jealousy, followed by pride, admiration, longing and then the strongest one yet, desire. She took a deep breath trying to steady herself. Why was her Kryptonian feeling all these emotions so rapidly. The force of it all gave her a sense of vertigo. Her head started ringing and she took a dizzying step forward. She held her head and took three deep breaths.

"Now that's better." She said as the nauseating feeling left her. "Now where the hell is this stupid facility?"

"You'll never find what you can't see." Came the dragon's voice in her head.

"Oh that's great advice. I know I can't see it genius…if I could I would've found it already." Relaiya said annoyed, but happy that one of her first guesses about the base was right.

"Use the heat seeker ability that you obtained from fusing with the phoenix." Said the dragon.

"Heat seeker? Huh." Relaiya closed her eyes and began to hover slightly above the ground. Her body grew cold. Suddenly she could feel all the heat sources around her. She could feel her teammates off in the other cardinal directions. She smiled, glad that she was using the new ability correctly. She then felt heat coming form underneath her. There was so much of it. Either there were a lot of people down there or a giant furnace. Maybe both.

"Robin…Robin I found something!" Relaiya said excitedly.

"Great job Emberstone! Call Aqualad and he'll have the rest of the team meet up with you." Robin said. "Supes and I are headed your way."

"Ok." Relaiya said as she disconnected her com from Robin and reconnected to Aqualad. "Aqualad I've found the base."

"Great job Emberstone. The team will converge on your coordinates." Aqualad responded.

"Ok…I'm about two and a half miles west of the drop point." Relaiya said urgently.

"Received." Aqualad confirmed.

It took about five minutes for the team to make it to her location.

"I don't see anything." Kid Flash said.

"Yeah Emberstone…are you sure this is the right place?" Artemis asked sympathetically.

"Uh huh. You can't see it because it's underground. I could feel a whole lot of body heat…and something else. I think there's a furnace or two down there. The facility has got to be huge to hold that many people." Relaiya said excitedly.  
"Good work Emberstone." Superboy said and rested a hand on her shoulder.  
"So how do we get down there and into the base without anyone noticing?" Kid Flash asked.  
"Hey Supes don't you have X ray vision?" Robin asked. Superboy nodded. "See if you can find a suitable entrance." Robin said.  
"Good idea. Me'gann go camouflage and check out the entrance that Superboy finds. See if we could get in discreetly." Aqualad ordered. Superboy and Miss Martian nodded and set out to do their assigned task. Me'gann knocked out the few guards that were guarding the door and then team was able to infiltrate the facility through the southwest entrance. They snuck down a hallway and was able to find the control room. KF and Artemis knocked out the scientist that were working there and the team entered the room afterwards. Aqualad closed and locked the door while Robin hacked the system.  
"Wow…it's just like Batman said. They're making an ability suppressor. This stuff renders the subject unable to access their powers while also making them greatly fatigued and weak. Robin said as he examined the data on the screen.  
"It's like a virus to take out the entire League." Kid Flash said in awe, as he ate an energy bar. Relaiya looked at the data Robin had on display and her eyes widened in shock. It was the same blue liquid her captives used to inject into her.  
"That…that's the stuff they put in me whenever I tried to escape." Relaiya said, her voice shaking with nervousness.  
"Whoa…are you serious?" Robin asked.  
"It's why you were so weak when we found you." Superboy said through gritted teeth, as he stared angrily at the screen. Relaiya nodded and placed a hand on Superboy's shoulder to calm the teen. He instantly relaxed and she smiled before withdrawing her hand.  
"Let see if we can get a sample of the stuff and find out whose making it." Robin said to Aqualad.  
"Yes…and also…who they are supplying." Aqualad said as he continued to eye the information on the screen. "We'll split up and search the building. Stay in the teams already assigned. Try and find a sample of the formula. Robin, Superboy, and Miss Martian, that will be your assignment. Everyone else including myself will try to find whose running the show and their clients. Aqualad ordered and they all nodded before splitting off into their teams and heading deeper into the facility.

-Kid Flash and Artemis  
They were running down a hallway, that according to the blueprints Robin managed to pull up, led to a supply distribution helipad. They avoided cameras and security guards diligently. One they reached the end of the corridor, there was a door that reached the high ceiling, with a emblem of a phoenix blazing engraved into it.  
"I wonder what that stands for?" Artemis asked mostly to herself.  
"Dunno…but I bet it has a connection to whoever owns the place." KF said. Artemis nodded and they proceeded to get the door open. Despite it's size the door opened easily and quietly. Once inside they immediately took cover behind two large crates, to avoid being seen. Men were walking around in familiar black outfits and red cloaks.  
"Holy shit…it's Cobra." KF whispered.  
"So they're hoarding the stuff? That's one question answered. That symbol we saw though…that doesn't match Cobra." Artemis said as she tapped her chin in thought. They both watched as the men loaded multiple creates onto a helicopter.  
"Time to report back. Kid Flash to Aqualad…Artemis and I have located a helipad, and get this…Cobra is the one loading crates of power restrictors onto a helicopter." KF reported.  
"Good job…see if you can find who they're shipping it to." Aqualad responded.  
"Roger." KF said.

-Superboy, Robin, and Miss Martian  
After a couple of minutes of searching, they all ended up in a research lab. Robin threw, out some knock gas effectively putting the scientist and their guards to sleep. They then entered the lab cautiously. Robin found a computer and pulled up what the scientist had been researching. Superboy gave Miss Martian four vials of the power restrictor and she stored it safely in her pouch.  
"Woah…KF was right. This stuff is not only supposed to weaken the League, but help to enslave an army of super powered beings. Hey guys check this out!" Robin called to his companions.  
"Isn't that…" Miss Martian started.  
"It's Relaiya…and everything about her." Superboy growled.  
"Yeah…apparently she was supposed to be the ultimate weapon of their enslaved army. Wait…the Shadows wanted her as a weapon too. Maybe they're working together. Robin said thoughtfully.  
"That doesn't sound good." Miss Martian said.  
"We have to find her. She's by herself. What if they capture her?" Superboy said and then turned on his heels and ran from the room. Robin and Miss Martian looked at each other.  
"Go after him. He's right. We can't let her get recaptured. I'll download this info and catch up." Robin said and Miss Martian took off after Superboy.

-Relaiya  
She had found a room that held a resemblance to the control room. After knocking the guards out she walked over to the many monitors that held live footage from the cameras. One of the monitors displayed a man in a red cloak handing a vial of the blue stuff to a man in a black cloak. She zoomed the camera in to find that the cloak was clasped with a pin that was the same as hers. The crest of Embriss. She gasped as she continued to watch the screen.  
"Emberstone to Aqualad…I know who the supplier is."  
"Kid Flash has concluded that Cobra is behind this." Aqualad replied.  
"No…they're just making the stuff. The resources are coming from…from an Embrasian. It would appear they are the delivery service also. Still unsure of the buyer though." Relaiya said. Just then a man with a man with a grey mask and armor on his left arm appeared on the screen. Relaiya stared at the man as he seemed familiar. She then remembered that this man was known as Sportsmaster. A villan that Robin had taught her about. She watched as the two cloaked men looked at the chopper Sportsmaster had descended from. She jumped in shock as the door to the room burst open. She turned around to find Superboy and she smiled.  
"Just in time. That guy in the mask…his name is Sportsmaster right?" She asked, trying to make sure she had remembered what the boy wonder had taught her correctly. Superboy nodded and her smiled widened.  
"Aqualad…I've got the buyer. It's Sportsmaster." Relaiya said proudly.  
"Good job Emberstone. Everyone we need to get out of here to report our findings. Do some damage to the base…at least enough to stop the shipment. Then try to get out covertly. We'll rendevous at the bioship." Aqualad ordered over their coms. He got an affirmative response from everyone. The team began to blow different parts of the facility, causing it's inhabitants to run around in a panic. They destroyed labs and Robin set a virus to run through the computers before making their way to the ship. They of course had to dodge bullets on the way. Once they reached the ship, they realized that they were surrounded.  
"Go ahead guys. I'll cover you and catch up later." Relaiya said.  
"Are you sure?" Aqualad asked and she nodded with a smile.  
"Got it covered." She said and then winked at him. The team got onto the ship and the men began to fire. Relaiya raised her hand and a wall of fire surrounded her and the ship. Miss Martian flew the ship up and over the wall before heading toward the direction that would take them home. A few short moments later Relaiya caught up with the ship. Me'gann allowed her entrance into the ship and she plopped down in her seat in front of Me'gann. They all gave her a round of applause for her performance and she blushed brightly and stared at her feet.  
"Good job Emberstone! You rocked your first mission!" Robin said proudly.  
"Thanks _syry_." She said and blushed deeper.  
"No need to be embarrassed. You did great." Superboy said. Relaiya could feel his sense of pride, happiness, and overall warmth towards her. She smiled and nodded her head.  
Once they were back at the cave, they all filed their reports to Batman. Miss Martian sent off the samples of the power restrictor that they had managed to obtain. Afterwards they all headed to the kitchen for dinner. This time everyone at Me'gann's cooking. They all joked around as they ate. They also discussed the mission and what they all thought it meant.  
"I just can't believe that my own people would aid in something as wrong as that serum." Relaiya said sadly.  
"It's probably because they don't know what it's being used for." Robin said. Relaiya smiled at him, and he knew he had effectively cheered her up. They all finished dinner and Relaiya and Artemis cleaned up. The boys played video games and Me'gann cuddled with Conner. Relaiya saw them together and felt her heart sink. She wiped her hands off on a towel and then floated to her room sadly. She could feel all the love and adoration that her Kryptonian felt for the Martian. She sat on her bed and pulled her knees to her chest. She sat for a while and it was still there. His emotions didn't change. She tried tuning into him more and she felt it. The initial shock scarred her and then pissed her off. She didn't know what caused him to feel the way he did, but she knew the emotiion was aimed at Me'gann. Lust. His need was so strong it had her head spinning. So he wasn't her Kryptonian after all. The thought left her feeling alone and hurt. She tried to think of something, anything else. She couldn't. His love for the Martian was growing stronger, followed by an overwhelming feeling of bliss. His lust had subsided, which left one explanation. They had mated. A tear slipped out followed by another. Before she could help herself she was crying fiercely. She tried to drown out the sound of her own broken voice with her pillow. She cried hard, until she passed, giving into the darkness of sleep.

-Robin  
The moment Me'gann and Conner had excused themselves, he knew what they were going to do. The though of his two teammates having sex tickled him. He had giggled all through the game he, Wally, and Kaldur were playing. When Kaldur had asked him what was funny, he just shrugged and continued laughing. After winning twice he excused himself and went to the gym. He worked out for a good hour and then decided to call it a day. He went to the locker room and took a quick shower, He then headed for his own room, when he heard a light sniffle sound. It was coming from Relaiya's room. She had left her door slightly ajar and so he peeped in and found her asleep. Her face was stained with the streaks of her tears. Why had she been crying? Robin wondered and sat down next to her on the edge of her bed. He brushed her auburn locks out of her face and wiped her tears away lightly with his towel. She shifted and opened her eyes slowly. She looked up at him and he smiled at her.  
"What's wrong Lai?" You're not still worried about what happened on the mission are you? Like I said I'm sure they didn't know what-"  
"Could you stay with me?" Relaiya asked, interrupting Robin's rant.  
"Uh…yeah sure. Though I've gotta go before Canary does her rounds. She's strict about everyone sleeping in their own rooms." Robin said. Relaiya nodded before hugging him fiercely.  
"Woah…wait. I need to close the door." Robin said smirking. Relaiya shut the door with her telekinesis and Robin sighed. He lifted her so he could place them both underneath her blanket comfortably.  
"So you gonna tell me what's wrong?" Robin asked gently.  
" _Gaia so no rel man kayel to ne ra sonal kai toka fermene ray sol kene ra_." She said and Robin blinked. He could only translate part of what she had said. Something about illusions and reality.  
"I'm sorry Lai. What was that about an illusion?" Robin asked hoping she would translate what she said. She sighed.  
" _Syry_ …what do you do when realize that you've been living in an illusion, and now that you know, you don't know what to do?" She asked.  
"Not sure I'm following you…but if you're strong you can move forward."  
" _Syry_ you are truly amazing. I wish you were Kryptonian." Relaiya sighed.  
"Wait. What…why?" Robin asked confused by her confession.  
"Because I would've made a consort connection with you. Instead I am bound to another." She said sadly. Bound? Consort? What? Robin thought. Then a light bulb went off. She was talking about Conner.  
"That's why your so close to Supey. You're bound to him as a consort. But why?" Robin asked intrigued by this new information.  
"Because he's Kryptonian, Embrasians, back when Krypton was around, were given to the Kryptonians to be their consorts. Low class warriors, like myself, were to form a connection with a Kryptonian master and then be forever bound as their lover and warrior. In other words a consort."  
"What about gen-"  
"No _syry_ …gender does not matter." Relaiya sighed. "I was always fascinated with Kryptonians and happily looked forward to the day I would be bound to my master. When I met Conner I became immediately attached to him. So now I'm bound to him."  
"What makes you think that?" Robin inquired. " How do you know that a connection as consort and master was successful?"  
"Because I can feel his emotions. He in turn can also feel some of mine. He can mostly feel my physical state rather than emotional." Relaiya said and then closed her eyes, fighting back more tears.  
"Oh wow…so you thought you two would be together. Today you realized that he's in love with Me'gann so there's no room for you. Though you are still forever bound to him because of this connection. He has no idea does he?" Robin asked finally understanding. Relaiya shook her head. Robin sighed.  
"You know…just cause you're bound to be his warrior doesn't mean you have to be his lover as well. He already has someone so you should be able to chose another as well." Robin said. Relaiya buried her face in his chest.  
"That would be a breech in half of my duty." She said sounding defeated. "Lover and warrior, not one or the other."  
"Well Lai…I think that rule only applies on either Krypton, which no longer exist, or Embriss, which you are currently not on.  
"I…I guess your right." Relaiya said, some optimism returning to her voice.  
"See…the future isn't so bleak." Robin said with a chuckle.  
"I always thought I had to withhold my feelings for others…it's why I hid my attraction towards you. It's why I was trying so hard to be perfect for him. Even though I'm bound to him as a consort…maybe I could only be his warrior and love someone else." Relaiya said smiling.  
"Sooo…you're attracted to me huh." Robin said with his usual smirk in place. Relaiya blushed before nodding slowly. Robin laughed an Relaiya punched him in the arm before once again burying her face in his chest to hide her embarrassment.  
" _Kanton moi ko syry_." Relaiya mumbled.  
"I'm not making fun of you. I think you have really good taste!" Robin laughed.  
"Whatever." She mumbled.  
"Guess what Lai?" Robin whispered.  
"What?" She whispered back.  
"I'm attracted to you too." He said into her ear and then licked the shell of it. A shudder ran down the small girl's back. Robin laughed and she tried to hit him. He caught her hand and pinned it above her head before climbing on top of her. She tried with to hit him again with her free hand and he caught that one too. He held her hands securely above her head with one hand and caressed her face with his free one. She stared at him wide eyed and he winked at her. He leaned in slowly and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes at the contact and relaxed her body underneath him. He deepened the kiss, licking her lip asking for entrance. She granted it to him and his tongue explored the entirety of her mouth. He then mated his tongue with hers and she moaned into the kiss. Robin smirked and moved his free hand from her face, to her neck, to her collarbone, and then to hr breast. He played with and teased her nipple through her costume. She arched her back and he kissed her more deeply. Pleasure washed over her in waves, having never been touched like this before. Robin then released his hold on her hands and then ran both his hands up and down her body. Relaiya buried her hands in his dark hair pulling him closer to her. The door slammed open and they both jolted away from each other.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Conner growled angrily.


	6. Unmasked

-Superboy  
He was holding the pillow that Me'gann had been laying on. She'd gone back to her room fifteen minutes earlier with the promise of returning after Black Canary made her rounds. He inhaled her scent from the pillow and smiled. During their love making he had been feeling shocks of pain. Now that he thought about it, he knew they had to be coming form Relaiya. He decided that she must've been fine. He hadn't heard her screaming or anything. He sighed as his mind drifted back to the time. He was trying no to think of time. He wanted his Martian back with him. Now. He wanted her in his arms. All thoughts of his night to come with Me'gann, ceased when he felt it. A huge wave of pleasure washed over him. His breath hitched and he fisted his hands in his sheets. What was that? He thought. Before he had time to ponder any further, the feeling came back. Much stronger than the last. He hopped out of bed and stared down at his very blatant erection. He force himself to take deep breath and will his arousal away. He then stormed out of his room, determined to find out what the hell was wrong with Relaiya. Another wave of pleasure hit him jut as he reached Relaiya's room. He faltered, only for a second. He tried to open the door, but found it locked. He eyed the security system angrily before snatching it off the wall and bursting through the door. His eyes widened in shock at the sight that greeted him. Robin was in Relaiya's bed. Relaiya's eyes were glazed over with lust and her lips swollen from being thoroughly kissed. Rage rushed thorough his veins and filled his body with adrenaline.  
"What the hell are you doing?" He growled. Relaiya looked at him and then shuddered. He knew she could feel his anger.  
"Whoa Con…didn't you ever hear of knocking?" Robin asked sarcastically. Relaiya just continued to stare at him.  
"Get away from her." Conner said through gritted teeth."  
"What?" Robin asked confused. "And what exactly should I?" He asked glaring at the bigger, teen. Irritation evident in his voice. Conner lunged at Robin, successfully tackling him off of the bed. He drew his fist back and fired it forward. It stopped short just of Robin's face. He tried it again with the same results. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't hit the boy wonder. He was then lifted in the air and flung to the other side of the room, suspended right in front of the door. No matter how hard he struggled he found that he couldn't move. Me'gann stepped around him and looked back and forth between him and the now standing Robin.  
"What is going on?" Me'gann asked confused.  
"I don't know…one minute I'm here with Relaiya…the next I'm being attacked by your rabid boyfriend!" Robin spat. Kaldur, Wally, and Artemis stepped around Conner then to enter the room.  
"What happened?" Kaldur asked calmly, his eyes trained on Relaiya. The small girl just stared at Conner wide eyed and shocked. Kaldur watched as her expression changed from shock to fear and then to hurt.  
" _Toko no rei…iyai lelon ro kai_." Relaiya said as she stared up at Conner.  
"He doesn't need to forgive you for anything…you didn't do anything wrong!" Robin said angrily.  
"Robin calm down." Kaldur said and then returned his gaze to Relaiya. "Relaiya…what is it that Conner needs to forgive you for?" Kaldur asked, concern coloring his voice.  
"It's nothing. I just lost my head is all. Sorry…Robin. You can put me down now Me'gann." Conner said calmly. His anger beginning to subside. He floated slowly down to the ground, locking his eyes with Relaiya's pleading ones. He then sighed and began to walk out of the room. Me'gann placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He shrugged her hand off and walked to his room. He closed the door gently and sat with his back against it. He closed his eyes, running Relaiya's words through his head. ' _Toko no rei…iyai lelon ro kai_.' _I'm so sorry master…please forgive me_. Why had she called him master? Aside from that, what was she asking forgiveness for? He wasn't angry at her. No. He was angry at Robin! Angry that bird boy thought it was ok to kiss her, let alone touch her. Why? Why did the thought of Robin making Relaiya feel that immense amount of pleasure, anger him? Hell hadn't he just pleasured Me'gann? Relaiya. Something about her made his blood boil. Her smile made his heart skip a beat. Her scent made him feel happy, safe, home. Even her touch was enough to rattle his nerves. The way she had looked in her costume made him lust in ways he never had before. A soft knock was heard at his door.  
"Conner?" Me'gann called out concerned.  
"I'm fine Me'gann…just let me get some rest…ok." He said reassuringly.  
"Ok." She said softly. He could hear her feet move away from the door and shuffle down the hall. He sighed and held his head in his hands. What the hell was wrong with him? Another soft knock rapped on his door.  
"I'm fine Me'gann really."  
" _Me'gann coluei ran moi ark van ro kai_." Came the soft whisper. Conner jumped to his feet and swung the door open. Relaiya stood there. Eyes pleading for him to understand how sorry she was. He pulled her into a tight embrace and closed the door. He held her close, deeply inhaling her scent. He relaxed immediately and smiled a little.  
"What was that you said?" He asked contently.  
" _Me'gann coluei ran moi ark van ro kai_." Relaiya whispered once more. ' _I'm not Me'gann master, sorry for intruding_.'  
"I'm glad you're not. I need to talk to you…about this connection we have. I don't understand why I feel the way I do. I…feel so…overprotective of you…and…extremely jealous when your with other guys. Like…like…I want you to myself. I have no right to claim you but, I just…can't help it." Conner said as he released her from his hold. He then began to pace back and forth. "I care about you. That much is evident. You shouldn't be able to make me…no…my body react the way it does. Like just now…my heart was racing from touching you. The sight of you alone makes me want you. I…I just don't get it." He growled and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He then plopped down on his bed and held his head in his hands. Relaiya walked over to him and lifted his head to look at her. She smiled at him shyly and he knew she could feel his anxiety and frustration.  
"I am your consort." She said. Conner raised an eyebrow in question. Relaiya took a breath before continuing. "That means that my body is yours. I will protect you at all cost and be your shield in battle. I am also supposed to pleasure and take care of you when that is what you require. I was…shocked to see that you already have someone that does those things for you. I felt at a loss. Incompetent. Lonely." Relaiya said honestly. Conner quietly gripped her hands that were placed on either side of his face.  
"I never wanted you to feel that way. I really wanted to help you avoid those feelings. Because…I know all too well what that feels like." Conner said apologetically.  
"Yes…well…either way. I am yours…forever." She said sadly. Conner reached up and stroked her cheek. He then gently sat her on his lap and kissed her gently. He then deepened the kiss, putting all of his passion towards her into it. She moaned slightly and he laid her back on his bed. He trailed kissed down from her mouth to her breast, right where her heart beat. He opened the top part of her costume and bit down on the spot. She gasped and he began to suck the skin there fervently. He then followed with soft kisses and trailed back up to her lips.  
"I know this is selfish if me." He said as he looked into her eyes. He found not an ounce of judgment. "Would you stay with me tonight?" He asked pleadingly. Relaiya smiled at him and nodded her head. He smiled too and held her close to him. She pushed him onto his back an rested her head tiredly on his chest. She then yawned which caused Conner to chuckle.  
" _Kuronai ro kai_." She said happily as she snuggled into him.  
"Good night to you too Relaiya…my beautiful consort." Conner said as he lovingly stroked her hair. She giggled and then easily dozed off to sleep. Conner watched her as he continued to run his fingers through her long and thick tresses. After a while he too drifted off to sleep.

-Relaiya  
She awoke blissful. She knew she shouldn't have felt that happy, buy she couldn't help it. She had slept cozily with her Kryptonian. She turned to glance at the clock on his nightstand and found that it was three in the morning. She sighed contently and snuggled further into Conner. She breathed in his scent and smiled. Then it hit her. He wasn't hers. She frowned, remembering that Conner had Me'gann. He was the Martian's Kryptonian. She pulled away from him slowly, careful not to wake him. He grunted. She floated over to his door and opened it slowly.  
"Relaiya." Conner called out softly. She glanced back at him, seeing that her was sleeping peacefully. She sighed and exited the room, quietly shutting his door behind her. She made her way back to her room somewhat begrudgingly. She's really wanted to stay in her master's arms, but knew that wasn't her place. The sorrow hit her full force and she clutched her aching heart. Why? Why was it not her? All she wanted was to switch places with the Martian girl. Maybe she was just too stuck on the relationship she thought that they should have formed. How she was always taught and trained that the connection should be. Lover and Warrior.  
'I think that rule only applies on either Krypton, which no longer exist, or Embriss, which you are currently not on.' Robin's voice floated back to her. He was right. She couldn't break a rule that didn't apply on Earth. She could be with someone else. Like Robin. Happy, energetic, intelligent, playful, always there for her, and sexy Robin. She smiled at they way she liked to describe him. She really did find him attractive. Every fiber of her being was screaming at her to be with Conner. Though her mind was trying to fight back with reason. Reason. Reason had to win out or was she was doomed to very sad and lonely life. She reached her room and closed the door behind herself. She sat on the edge of her bed and sighed.  
'Sooo…you're attracted to me huh.' Robin's voice floated around in her mind. She couldn't believe she had told him that she liked him! The thought mortified her and she blushed deeply. He had admitted to being attracted to her too. Relaiya buried her face in one of her pillow to try to hide her blushing face. Event though she was alone, she felt completely and utterly embarrassed. Her pillow smelled like him. She inhaled the scent deeply and sighed contently. She laid down holding the pillow close and drifted off to sleep. The smell of her _syry_ keeping her mind off of the Kryptonian.  
Her door opened slowly and before the person could step all the way in she knew who it was. Familiar fingers brushed the hair from her face.  
"Hey…Relaiya." Came the soothing and familiar husky voice. She smiled inwardly loving how his voice changed. It was husky in the mornings when he first woke up. She blinked her eyes open and turned slowly to look at him.  
" _Syry_?" She asked tiredly.  
"Come on. Batman has called an emergency meeting." Robin said. She sat up in her bed and looked at him curiously.  
"Why?" She asked as she hastily climbed out of bed.  
"Dunno." Robin said, his expression serious. He grabbed her hand and led her to the mission great area. When they arrived confetti was thrown all around and a very girly "SURPRISE" could be heard. Relaiya blinked, trying to focus her vision through the multi colored flecks. There stood Wally, Kaldur, Me'gann, and Artemis. Wally pushed Relaiya over to a table and sat a plate of pancakes in front of her.  
"What's…what is going on? Where's Batman?" Relaiya asked confused.  
"Believe me…you'll be seeing him later." Kaldur said smiling warmly at her.  
"But what about the mission? Wasn't the emergency meeting for a mission?" She asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.  
" It's ok Lai! I only said that to get you up and out of bed without questions." Robin laughed and patted her on the head.  
"This is your welcome to the team and great job on your first mission party!" Me'gann said happily.  
"Yeah, you even got presents and everything! Speaking of…" Wally said and then dashed of and was back in a blink of an eye. "Open mine first." He thrust a small rectangular box at her. She took it slowly and opened it. Inside sat a small machine and two cartridges. She looked up at him and he smiled.  
"Uh…thank you." Relaiya said not really sure how to feel about the strange machine.  
"It's a 3DS. A handheld game for you to play so you don't get bored when we're not on missions. It's got awesome graphics and I got you two of my favorite games!" Wally said proudly. Relaiya smiled at him and he blushed and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I hope you like it." He said and Relaiya nodded.  
"Here now open mine." Artemis said pushing Wally out of the way.  
"Hey!" He protested, but Artemis silenced him with a glare. She then handed Relaiya a small box. Relaiya unwrapped the pretty green paper and opened the box. Inside there was another small device of some kind.  
"It's called an iPod Touch. It's an MP3 player for you to lisetn to music or get on the net or whatever." Artemis said and Relaiya smiled at the sleek little device.  
"Thank you Artemis." She said and Artemis nodded. Me'gann then handed Relaiya a box that was wrapped pink paper and tied off with a green bow. Relaiay unwrapped it to reveal a jewelry box made of crystal and three cook books. Relaiay squealed in delight and hugged Me'gann tightly repeatedly thanking her.  
"Well I guess we all know who gave the best gift." Robin said with a smirk. Relaiya blushed and sat back in her chair. Me'gann smiled at her and Kaldur handed her a small white box. Inside there was a pearl necklace. Me'gann ogled at the necklace and Relaiya smiled.  
"Thank you Kaldur." She said. Me'gann took the necklace and placed it into the jewelry box. Robin gave her a wide box and she opened it to find a domino mask very similar to his, a pair of black stiletto, and an abundance of books. She smiled up at him.  
" Thank you _syry_."  
"Don't thank me yet…there's more." Robin said and handed her a small, but wide box. She opened them and found bird-a-rangs with the Embriss crest engraved into them.  
"Awesome!" She said in awe of her new weapons.  
"I'm glad you like 'em. But there's one more thing!" He smirked . Conner entered the room then as Robin got on one knee on front of Relaiya. He took a small black velvet box from his pocket and opened it in front of her. Inside sat a beautiful heart shaped ruby ring, on a silver band, with two diamonds on each side of the red jewel. Me'gann gasped, Wally's eyes bulged out of his head, and Kaldur and Artemis stared at the boy wonder in shock. Relaiya just stared at the beautiful ring that Robin was holding. Conner, seeing how everyone was reacting, rushed over to the group. He stood next to Me'gann and stared in shock at the ring. Disbelief coloring his features.  
"Lai…would you be my girlfriend? Oh wait, you don't understand that concept yet…uhh…would you be my mate? Or is it lover?" Robin pondered aloud and the shook his head and smirked. "Lai…would you be mine?" He asked. Relaiya stared at him. Everyone else just seemed to disappear and all she could see was him. She felt the emotions she harbored for him swell. Though there was a part of her that said she couldn't accept this. She was bound to Conner. No! She wouldn't let that side of her win. She was no longer on Embriss. She had a right to choose a lover for herself. She had a right to be to Conner only his warrior. To let Robin love her and she love him in return. She didn't have to be stuck in a one sided relationship with the Kryptonian. And there it was. Reason had won. She smiled at Robin then.  
" _Amon to no wai Robin nai…kel sora ver un maiyeko_!" She said happily. Her eyes began to water and she fought to hold her tears of joy in.  
"I only caught part of that Lai. Care to translate." Robin said smiling. She knew he had understood her. Though she would indulge him in his amusement.  
"I trust you Robin, completely…I honorably accept your offer." She said which caused Robin's smile to grow. He slid the ring onto her finger and everyone, except Conner, cheered. That's when she felt it. A massive amount of pain and hurt. She looked at Conner who was talking to Me'gann, pretending to be happy about the situation. She could quickly feel the hurt turn to anger.  
"Conner." She said and the male in question turned to her. His eyes full of pain.  
" _Mel ko no terin wai…tel mo korin_." She said sadly. Maybe she was mistaken, maybe she really couldn't be free. The hurt left Conner's eyes then and his anger began subsiding.  
"No way! It's me and you. Just us ok." Robin said as he held her head forcing her to look at him. "Just us Lai. Me and you." Relaiya smiled at him. Conner glared at Robin and Robin returned one of his own. Everyone else just watched on in confusion.  
"What's going on?" Artemis inquired.  
Yes…what are you talking about?" Kaldur asked concerned.  
"It's nothing." Robin said and placed his smirk back on his face. "Lai was just being nice and suggested that we, Conner, Me'gann, herself, and I go on a double date." Robin lied smoothly. "I just want our first official date to by just us. We can do the double dating stuff later…much later." He said, just a hint of irritation in his voice. Relaiya looked at him, glad that he was a talented thinker in tense situations. She then nodded to Kaldur and the older teen sighed.  
"Excuse me." Conner said and started to walk off.  
"Where are you going?" Me'gann asked.  
"Bathroom." He said and quickly walked off.  
"Dude…don't you think your over compensating a bit?" Wally asked his best friend. Everyone turned their eyes on the red head.  
"What do you mean?" Robin asked.  
"I mean you asked Relaiya to be your girlfriend with a ring. Like your tryign to marry her or something. And then to top it off that thing has got to be worth a fortune! Really Rob!" Wally exclaimed. Robin burst out laughing, Kaldur and Artemis chuckled, and Me'gann smiled.  
"I thought it was sweet!" Me'gann said.  
"Wally has a point though. Never thought I'd hear myself say that." Artemis said.  
"I just didn't want her to say no!" Robin laughed and then looked at Relaiya. She just smiled at him lovingly.  
"I'd better put these lovely gifts away. Thank you all! Robin would you mind helping me?" Relaiya asked and Robin began to help her gather up her gifts. They then carried them to her room. They placed the gifts on her bed. Robin then grabbed the hand that held the ring he had given her and caressed it lightly.  
"Ya know…his opinion shouldn't matter." He said calmly. Relaiya could tell he was still a little irritated.  
"He's my master." Relaiya said flatly.  
"So? That doesn't mean he own every aspect of your life. My mentor has a servant too. Alfred does everything my mentor asks of him, but if he wanted to date someone, well, my mentor wouldn't have a say. Alfred's personal life is off limits. Just like yours should be." Robin said trying to convince her to see things from his perspective. Relaiya slipped her hand from his and began massaging her temples.  
"I'm sorry Robin. I know your right. Fighting how I was brought up and trained to think is hard. I'm just not use to the whole free will thing. Just…give me some time." Relaiya said apologetically.  
"Look Lai. I really care about you. I understand your situation too. I guess…I'm just jealous of the connection I know that you have with him." Robin said and Reliaya touched her hand to his cheek.  
"Well…look at it this way. My connection with him was formed by abiding by an ancient code for so long that it's practically in my blood. My connection with you…on the other hand…was formed from choice. Free will. Purely because it's you that I want. I care about you too Robin." She said and Robin smiled.  
"I'm glad you chose me." He said and she chuckled.  
"Robin?" Relaiya called softly.  
"Yes Lai." He answered.  
"Don't you think I should know what you look like? Know who you really are?" She asked and he backed away from her.  
"What do you mean? You know who I am." Robin said evasively.  
"I know who your alter ego is, but not the man underneath the mask. I know everyone else on the team, both alter ego and normal. Everyone except the one who I trust most." Relaiya said taking a step towards him. Robin looked away from her.  
"I'm the same…the same person with the same personality even when my mask is off. I…I just have more freedom when I'm Robin then I do when I'm Di-" He said, catching himself.  
"When you're who? Please tell me Robin. I really want to know!" Relaiya said pleadingly. Robin sighed. He then walked over to the door and closed it slowly. He then turned to face her and leaned his back against the door. Slowly he peeled his mask from his face and let his bangs hang over his eyes, obscuring them from view. Relaiya slowly approached him and took the mask from him. She placed it in her pocket and held one of his hands. She then used her free hand and patted his cheek.  
"Trust me Robin." She said quietly.  
"I do." He responded. She used her free hand to brush the bangs out of his eyes. She stared into the depths of his blue eyes and smiled.  
"You have very pretty eyes." She said and he smiled back.  
"So do you." He said and caressed her cheek with his free hand.  
"So…what should I call you?" She asked smiling.  
"Promise you won't laugh?" Robin asked shyly, she nodded her head.  
"Yes…I promise." She said seriously. Robin sighed.  
"It's Dick…Dick Grayson." Robin said a slight blush coloring his features.  
"Well…" Relaiya began. "Dick…my name is Relaiya. I think you're amazingly handsome and…and would love to kiss you." She said blushing. Robin smiled. "Problem is…my mate would get upset. He's a super hero you know." She said with a wink.  
"I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Besides…what he doesn't know won't kill him." Robin said smirking. Relaiya laughed and ran her fingers through his dark tresses. Robin lowered his mouth to hers, testing. He licked her lip asking for entrance, that she eagerly granted. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and began his exploration of her. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Robin let his hands caress her body before settling them on her waist. Relaiya was the first to pull away from the passion filled kiss.  
"I…I think I might love you Dick." She said blushing.  
"Well…I have a few more tricks up my sleeve to make you sure you love me." He said smiling. "Just…don't call me that when anyone's around ok. I'm not supposed to tell them my secret identity."  
"Yes…I know Robin. I won't…I promise." Relaiya said and then buried her face in his chest, hugging him tightly. Robin held her close, burying his face into her hair.  
"Don't get mad…but I do need to go check on my master. His emotions were unstable the last time I tuned into him." She said and Robin groaned. She chuckled at him. He squeezed her a little firmer and planted a kiss on top of her head.  
"Ok…I won't get mad. If you need me, I'll be eating breakfast with the others." He said taking his mask from her and slipping it back onto place. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and then exited the room. Relaiya smiled to herself. Yeah…she had definitely made the right choice. She then walked down the hall to Conner's room. His door was already open and so she let herself in. She found him rifling through one of his dressers.  
"Master?" She called to him quietly. His head snapped up and he turned his icy blue eyes on her. "Did you think about what I said?" She asked.  
"You told me that if I didn't want you to be with him, then I could always command you not to." He said and she nodded. He sighed. "I thought about it. I was really happy when you said it. All I could think to do was to take you up on that offer. Despite the fact that I have Me'gann…I want you too. I know that it's selfish. I do. But my body doesn't listen to me when it comes to you." He said. Relaiya smiled knowing she wasn't the only one having problems fighting their connection. "I told myself this morning, when I woke up and you weren't there, that I would let you go. That I would take everything I felt for you and put it where it was supposed to go…to Me'gann. I thought as long as I truly believed I could then everything would be ok. That I had successfully let you go." Superboy said, a sad smile graced his lips. "I thought I let you go. Then I saw you with him." His solemn words reached her and her heart broke for him. She slowly walked towards him and gently touched her hand to his forearm. He held his head down and laughed sadly.  
"It's not your fault. It's kind of in your blood, the way it is in mine. We can deal with this if we work together. We can have like some kind of safety word. For when we can't handle each other's emotions." Relaiya said hopefully.  
"Yeah…like what?"  
"Hmm…how about ice cream? I really like ice cream."  
"You also really like fruit and pancakes. Sometimes fruit on pancakes." Conner smiled looking at his consort. Relaiya chuckled.  
"You're right. And speaking of…we have pancakes for breakfast today!" She said obviously distracted by the thought of it. Conner genuinely laughed and ruffled her hair.  
"Ice cream it is. Oh…and…you should stay with Robin. As much as I don't like it, this might be what I need…what we both need, to help us manage our connection better. I'm sure it'll help me get over you." He said. She nodded. He then picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. She laughed.  
"Happy welcome to the team and great first mission." He said smiling. She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss atop his head.  
"Thank you master." She said happily. Conner blushed.  
"No kisses. It makes it harder for me…even if they are friendly." He said shyly.  
"Oh…sorry. No more kisses." She said and patted him on the head. He laughed and so did she. He then carried her back to her party. Conner smiled brightly and Relaiya laughed openly.  
"What's so funny?" Wally asked.  
"This is my present to her. She thinks it's funny." Conner said and Relaiya giggled. She then pointed to her pancakes that were still sitting on the table. Robin grabbed the plate and walked over to the couple.  
"So Supes…how well is you balance?" Robin asked smirking.  
"Uh…fine I guess. Why?" Conner asked, brow raised in confusion. Robin set the plate on his head and handed Relaiya a fork. The girl eagerly began to wolf down her pancakes.  
"Don't drop the pancakes…or Lai will turn vicious." Robin said laughing. Conner sighed. Everyone laughed and Black Canary walked in.  
"Sorry everyone. I had League business last night and couldn't be here. I trust that you all were well behaved." She said looking around at the teens. They all nodded still chuckling. Her eyes settled on Superboy and the tiny Embrassian on his shoulders. She began to laugh hysterically at the sight of them. "Conner why is she eating off of your head?" The blonde asked after she got her laughter under control.  
"Present for a first mission well done. She get to ride around like this all day. Free of charge." He said smiling.  
"Yeah…we're even taking her out to see more of the area." Artemis said.  
"We are?" Relaiya asked around a mouthful of pancakes. Everyone laughed.  
"Well then have fun kids. Remember…there will be mandatory training when you get back. So curfew is no later than 8pm." Black Canary said and then walked off.  
"Well…let's get dressed." Kaldur said and everyone ran off to their respective rooms to get dressed. Relaiya put on her baggy blue jeans, fitted black wife beater, and some flat boots that Robin had got for her on their first outing. She slipped the choker from her costume around her neck and walked back to the great area. She used her telekinesis to clean up the mess from breakfast as she awaited everyone else's arrival. They all filed in a few minutes later in their usual civilian attire. Relaiya smiled when she laid eyes on Robin. She remembered the first time she saw him in that outfit. When she was sitting in that cell and he and her master had come to rescue her. He walked up to her and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. They all headed to the bioship ready for some much needed fun and team bonding!


	7. Fun and Games

-The Team  
After flying, in camouflage mode, over Happy Harbor to let Relaiya sight see, Me'gann turned the ship and headed for Metropolis. They all chatted airily about their fun day to come. Once they reached Metropolis, Me'gann landed the ship in an abandoned alley across from the park. She then turned her green skin to a rosy ivory tone. Everyone exited the ship and cut walked through the park to reach the main road. Relaiya was on Conner's shoulder pointing at various buildings and awing. Me'gann held Conner's free hand and explained to Reliaya what each building she pointed to was. Robin walked along side the boy of steel on the side Me'gann wasn't occupying. Wally trailed slightly behind Me'gann and Artemis and Kaldur trailed slightly behind him. They found a three story mall and went in to explore. The girls dragged Relaiya off happily to a clothing store. The boys stooped by a video game store first, before finding a men's clothing store. They went to several different stores before deciding to eat at the food court. After lunch they all headed out of the mall with their purchases. Artemis and Me'gann had scored six new outfits each. Reliaya had three to call her own. Robin bought two new outfits and so did Wally. Kaldur bought one outfit and a watch to go with it. Conner just bought a new pair of jeans and boots. They walked up and down the strip before stopping for ice cream. They found a game arcade and stopped by to try their hands at a variety of games. When then they left the arcade it was 15 minutes after 5pm.  
"What should we do now?" Wally asked around bites of his candy bar.  
"How about we find a carnival or something!" Artemis said excitedly.  
"Great idea!" Me'gann smiled. It didn't take them long to find the carnival. They all entered the area happily. Relaiya smiled greatly. One of her first outings was a carnival that Robin had taken her too. Relaiya climbed down from Conner's shoulder and grabbed a hold of Robin's hand. He gave hers a gentle squeeze, before linking their fingers.  
"So what's first?" Robin asked.  
"Why don't we ride the roller coaster!" Wally said excitedly, as he pointed at the ride in question.  
"Good choice." Robin smirked. They all headed toward the roller coaster and stood in line. When it was their turn, Robin claimed the back row for himself and Relaiya. Artemis and Wally sat in front of them. Me'gann and Conner chose the front row and Kaldur sat behind them. They all put their hands up, screamed, laughed as the coaster went through it's many loops, turns, and hills. When the ride was over they all got off and rushed over to the bumper cars. They all laughed as they collided into each other. They rode an abundance of rides before stopping get snacks and play the carnival games. The girls ate cotton candy as they watched the boys compete at the many games. Robin managed to win a giant stuffed puppy, which he gave to Relaiya. The small girl hugged the toy and smiled at her mate. Conner won three teddy bears, and a giant stuffed unicorn for Me'gann. Wally won two teddy bears, and Kaldur won a large stuffed panda. They both gave their earnings to Artemis, who accepted them, even though she didn't want them. Wally, Kaldur, and Artemis took a seat on a bench, while Robin, Relaiya, Conner, and Me'gann headed over to the Ferris Wheel. They all chatted as they stood in line, and then boarded their respective carts when it was their turn. Relaiya looked out of the window of the cart she and Robin shared.  
"This is awesome Robin! We should've done this ride the last time you took me ton a carnival!" Relaiya said excitedly.  
"Haha…you're right. I'm glad you like it!" Robin said smiling at his girlfriend. She continued to stare out the window at the lights of the city, the way the carnival lit up, the people, including their friends, below. A sudden jolt of pleasure ran through her causing her to jump out of surprise. Robin reached out instinctively to comfort her.  
"What's wrong?" He asked concern. Relaiya smiled at him and shook her head.  
"Oh it's nothing…master just had a sudden rush of pleasure out of nowhere." Reliaya chuckled.  
"That's interesting. He and Meggs are probably making out or something." Robin said with an amusing smirk on his face. "I'm whelmed."  
"Yeah definitely whelmed." Relaiya said smiling. She then sat down next to Robin and rested her head on his shoulder.  
"What's making out?" Relaiya asked curiously then.  
"Kissing." Robin said as he stroked her hair.  
"Huh…ok. You know of all the things you taught me, you left out quite a bit of things that I needed to know." Relaiya said smiling. Robin chuckled.  
"Wasn't relevant at the time." He said and they both shared a laugh.  
"We should do this more often." Relaiya then said. Robin brushed the hair out of her eyes and nodded. He lowered his lips down to her and gave her a gentle kiss. She sighed contently. Pain and worry flowed though her. Before she could wonder what was wrong the cart was blasted with a barrage of ice. The cart shook violently and Robin grabbed a hold of Relaiya instinctively. They both looked up at the frozen door of the cart. Relaiya burned a hole through it and flew Robin and herself down to safety. Conner and Me'gann landed right after they did. Kaldur, Wally, and Artemis quickly joined them.  
"What the hell was that?" Conner asked as they all stared at the frozen solid Ferris Wheel. A game stand was thrown their way and Me'gann put up a barrier to block it.  
"Woah!" Wally said.  
"Over there." Artemis said pointing in the direction of the bumper cars. There stood Mr. Freeze. He was smiling smugly as she shot icy blast from his freeze ray.  
"Freeze!" Robin yelled and pulled out and equipped his utility belt. Wally stared at the where the game stand used to be and gasped on shock.  
"We've got company!" Wally exclaimed. Everyone turned their attention towards the game stand and found Bang and Solomon Grundy.  
"Bang and Grundy? What's going on?" Kaldur asked.  
"Dunno…seems like the bad guys decided to invade Metropolis." Robin said.  
"Yeah…well…I say we hold them off until Superman shows up." Wally said.  
"Easy for you to say. I don't have my arrows with me." Artemis said a little annoyed at the current situation. They just had to show up when she was weaponless.  
"We don't need him…we can take them!" Superboy said and lept off to fight Bang and Grundy.  
"Kid…back him up. Relaiya and Robin, handle Freeze. Artemis, Me'gann, and I will get these people out of here and join you shortly." Kaldur ordered. Robin nodded and took off. Relaiya followed him closely. Wally sped off to assist Superboy and Kaldur and Artemis began ushering people safely to the exit. Robin immediately replaced his sunglasses with his domino mask.  
"Let's do this Lai!" Robin said smiling.  
"Right behind you!" She said. They both ran over to Freeze and Robin fired off a series of bird-a-rangs. This caught the older male's attention.  
"You have terrible timing Freeze." Robin said.  
"Oh…do I?" Freeze asked amused and then fired off a blast of ice. Robin easily dodged it.  
"Hostile much." Robin smirked. Freeze frowned.  
"Kids today. Stupidity runs prevalent in you generation." Freeze said and shook his head. Robin dodged it and Relaiya flew out of it's way. A part of the icy blast grazing her arm and hair. She hissed at the pain from the extreme cold. She immediately began heating her body to stop the icing over process. She then launched off a fire ball at Freeze. He dodged and countered with a shot of his own. Relaiya raised a fire wall to guard against it. When she dropped it Robin burst forward and scissor kicked the Freeze. The older male stumbled back slightly. Robin flipped over him and roundhouse kicked him. Freeze fell to one knee. He then quickly recovered and starting freezing the entire area. Robin flipped to where Reliaya was floating.  
"Cntrl, alt, delete, what he's doing." He said and Relaiya raised a brow in confusion.  
"Do what?" She asked and Robin chuckled.  
"Undo it." He said and took off like a shot toward Freeze. Relaiya began melting the frozen wonderland Freeze was trying to create. Robin dodged a blast aimed directly at him and pulled out his staff. He began to swing it at Freeze and the older male blocked all the hits he could with his ray gun. Freeze managed to knock Robin backed and turned his attention to Relaiya. He smiled as he fired off a blast of ice towards the unsuspecting girl. She had just finished unfreezing all that was frozen when the icy blast hit her in the back. She gasped in shock and in pain as the ice quickly enveloped her. Robin growled as he watched her body fall from the sky.  
"Wow you're really determined to piss me off today!" Robin said as he charged Freeze. The man blocked the blow and smiled at Robin.  
"I think today was a successful venture. Things didn't go as planned, but capturing the fire girl more than makes up for that." Freeze said as he pushed Robin back. Freeze was then hit in the back by an electric water whip. He cried out from the pain. Aqualad then began an assault to which Freeze was forced to be put on the defensive. Robin jumped high in the air and swung his staff down hard. He managed to crack Freeze's helmet. Freeze fell backward and Robin launched a bird-a-rang that exploded into titanium rope, wrapping securely around Freeze. Robin looked back at Relaiya and saw that the ice was slowly beginning to melt. He ran over to her and pulled out his heat ray. He melted the ice down and she shivered violently.  
"You ok?" He asked and she nodded. She wrapped her arms around herself and sneezed.  
"Let's not do that again." She said frowning. Robin smiled and helped the girl up. He then returned to Freeze where Aqualad stood. The teen had obviously been asking the man about what his plan had been. Freeze just stared hatefully, mouth unmoving.  
"I got this…go help the others." Robin said and Aqualad nodded. He then took off going to assist the others. "So…you wanna tell why you're attacking Metropolis?" Robin asked. Freeze just smiled at him.  
"Oh boy wonder…civilian attire does not suite you. I'd prefer the uniform." Freeze said and Robin chuckled.  
"Yeah…me too. Now back to you attacking Metropolis." Robin said and Freeze smiled.  
"My lips are frozen shut on the matter." The male said and then eyed Relaiya. "So close to obtaining the weapon too." Freeze sighed. Robin frowned then. He picked up Freeze's head and slammed it hard into the ground. The helmet shattered.  
"I really don't like it when people refer to other people as objects. Now talk!" Robin said. Freeze chuckled.  
"You really are the bat's tutelage." Freeze said. Robin punched him as hard as he could. He then dropped the older man and sighed in frustration.  
"Well that didn't go so well." He said and looked at Relaiya. She frowned and kicked Freeze. Robin smiled at that. "I'm gonna go help the others. You might want to sit this one out." He said and Relaiya shook her head.  
"I'm ok." She said and Robin patted her on the head.  
"Go with Artemis ok. Help her with keeping the people from panicking." Robin said and she sighed, but nodded in agreement. She turned and took of toward the entrance of the carnival where Artemis was. Robin ran and joined up with Wally, Me'gann, Kaldur, and Conner. Wally was running a tornado around Bang. Conner and Kaldur we're dealing with Grundy, while Me'gann helped out from above. Robin threw a bird-a-rang at the tornado Wally was creating. Wally easily dodged the object and it burst open to reveal the same rope that tied up Freeze. It wrapped itself around Bang's ankles and he fell hard to the ground.  
"That's two down." Robin said.  
"One to go!" Wally said excitedly and dashed over to Grundy, Robin following behind him. They all manged to subdue him. Artemis and Relaiya ran over then. They all looked down at the fallen zombie.  
"So Gotham villains wanted a change of scenery." Wally said.  
"This is very strange." Kaldur said.  
"It just got stranger." Artemis said as she pointed in horror toward the roller coaster.  
"Darkseid." Kaldur whispered. Darkseid had indeed appeared. He walked menacingly toward the group. An evil smile on his face.  
"I'll make this easy for you children. Hand over the Embrassian and I'll let you live." He said in a venomous voice.  
"Well…it looks like you're just going to have to kill us." Conner said as he ripped his tattered shirt from his body. He then readied himself to fight. Artemis gave him a quick sideways glance and then picked up a pipe to arm herself, needing a weapon in place of her unequipped arrows. The rest of the team followed suite and got into their battle stances. Darkseid laughed. Deep and menacing.  
"All right children. Let's play." He said.  
"Unfortunately for you, play time is over." Darkseid was then struck extremely hard and sent flying across the area. "Unfortunate for you that is" Superman said as he floated over to where Darkseid had landed. Darkseid got up and before he could land a blow on Superman he was struck by the massive green energy fist of Green Lantern. The team looked around and found that they were surrounded by the members of the Justice League. Batman made his way towards the team flanked by Flash and Wonder Woman.  
"Good job team! We'll take it from here." Flash said smiling as he rested a hand on his nephew's shoulder.  
"Flash is right. You did good work here. Go back to the Cave and rest up. The League will handle it form here." Batman said. He then nodded to Kaldur and Robin.  
"Freeze is over there." Robin said nodding in the direction where Freeze was tied up.  
"I'll fetch him." Wonder Woman said an walked off. The team then made their way back to the bioship as the League waged war with Darkseid.  
"Think they'll be alright?" Me'gann asked.  
"They've handled him before. I'm sure they will be fine." Kaldur said. They all hopped aboard the bioship and headed home. The flight to Mount Justice was a quiet one. Once they had reached home they all filed in to the great area. Conner plopped down on the couch and Robin joined him.  
"What the hell was that about?" Conner asked.  
"Dunno." Robin responded. "I couldn't get Freeze to say anything." Robin sighed and Conner grunted. They both began to star at the blank television.  
"The whole ordeal was just weird." Me'gann said and Artemis nodded in agreement.  
"We were having soooo much fun! They just had to show their ugly faces and start terrorizing people." Wally whined.  
"Tch…totally ticked me off too. I was complete feeling the aster of the day!" Robin said irritated.  
"We all were. Those villains attacking seemed like a coordinated effort. Why attack a carnival though?" Artemis mused.  
"Well from tall dark and ugly and Freeze said…they were after Relaiya. AGAIN!" Robin said growing more agitated.  
"Freeze seemed surprised to see me though." Relaiya said.  
"So what? They just randomly attacked Metropolis? Then changed plans when they saw Lai?" Wally asked.  
"Then there's the matter of Darkseid. The guy doesn't attack for petty reasons." Kaldur said.  
"Yeah he's on a whole destroy or take over the world M.O." Robin said thoughtfully.  
"There is something really strange going on." Artemis said.  
"Yeah and all the events seem to point to…well…you Relaiya." Me'gann said looking at the girl in question.  
"Don't blame her! It's not her fault!" Conner and Robin blurted in unison.  
"I'm not…it's just that…" Me'gann said putting her hands up defensively.  
"She's right." Relaiya said and hung her head in shame.  
"Relaiya…when you were being held captive, do you ever remember hearing them say anything?" Kaldur asked. Relaiya shook her head.  
"No…just repeatedly being called weapon and having the blue stuff injected inside of me." Relaiya said sadly. Conner looked at her and got up to hug her comfortingly. He could feel her huge amount of guilt.  
"It's not your fault. You didn't do this." He said soothingly. She nodded and he let her go.  
"Relaiya…try to remember anything if you can. For now let's all prepare for training. Canary expects us in forty minutes." Kaldur said and walked off heading towards his room. They all did the same.

Forty minutes later, they had mandatory training and afterwards ate dinner. Artemis and Wally cleaned up, Me'gann and Conner tended to his pets, Kaldur went through the reports of the day, Robin returned to Gotham for the night, and Relaiya lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She quietly closed her door with her telekinesis and sighed. Why was this happening to her? What had she done so wrong in life to warrant this punishment? She sat up and got in her meditative state. She had to try to remember something, anything about her imprisonment. She tried hard to think, to go back to that time in her mind, but she couldn't. She came up empty every single time she tried.  
"This is hopeless!" She said full of frustration. She fell back on her bead and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she was no longer on her bed, but in a garden of flame orchids. She stood and looked around and realized that she was in garden at the council temple on Embriss. She blinked before realization hit her. She was having another one of her visions. She calmed her mind and mentally reached out for the baby phoenix. He appeared in front of her instantly, chirping happily. He then landed on her shoulder and she patted him on the head smiling.  
"Hey there cutie." She said and the small bird chirped happily. "Could you help me find the grumpy, but helpful dragon?" She asked sweetly. The phoenix chirped excitedly and flew in front of her face, before taking off toward the northern tower. Relaiya followed, taking the time to notice, that, once again, she was in a dress. This one was a crimson red ball gown, with black lace trim, and a black bow tied about her waist. She shook her head and made her way to the northern tower. When she reached it, the baby phoenix flew up to the highest window, hovered for a bit, and then ultimately going inside. She then flew up herself, following the small bird. When she entered the room the baby bird perched itself on top of her head. A man with fair skin, dressed in all black traditional upper class garments, long flowing black hair, and red eyes that shone like rubies, sat on a lounge chair. He looked up at her then and Relaiya's breath caught. The man was absolutely gorgeous. He stood then and made his way over towards her. He held his hand out to her and smiled warmly. She stared at it skeptically. The bird on top of her head seemed to cheer for her to accept the man's hand. She took it slowly and the bird hummed in delight. The man led her to a large red door with beautiful crystal designs etched into it. He opened the door and inside sat a gold and white dinning room. In the center of the room sat a long glass table had gold trim and upon it sat a beautiful lace runner. A tall white vase holding beautiful pink, white, and red flowers, worked as the center piece. There was a chair at each head, and nine chairs sat on each side in the middle. The chairs, themselves, were white and had intricate golden designs weaving through the back rest. The man pulled out one of the chairs that sat at the head of the table and offered it to her. She sat looking around the gorgeous room in awe.  
"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" The man asked sweetly. He smiled at her then and she looked down in embarrassment, playing with the lace on her dress. She then smoothed out the ruffles in the dress before looking back up into the ruby depths of the man.  
"I was looking for someone. I didn't mean to disturb you." She said and then turned her gaze back down to her dress. The man knelt down in front of her and took her small hands in his.  
"Who might you be looking for my Lady?" The man asked in his sultry voice. Relaiya looked up and found herself once again entranced by his eyes. She blushed a deep shade of red, confused as to why this man made her so jittery.  
"A…a dragon. A black dragon." She said shyly. He smiled at her.  
"It's not the dragon you need…but answers." He said and stood to his full height, releasing his hold on her hands. He then thrust his hand out behind him and a hologram screen appeared. The screen began to play Relaiya's life. She looked at the screen in awe as she saw herself as a child.  
"How are you doing that?" She asked in shock.  
"Does it really matter…so long as you get your answers." The man said smirking. Relaiya shook her head. "Then…which part is it that you wish to see?" He asked then.  
"My first imprisonment on Earth." She said seriously. Maybe now she could find out all that she needed to. The screen flashed brightly and then revealed a small girl, no older than five. She was sitting on a cement floor in a dark room with a boy around the same age as she, holding onto her hand. They were both in chains and their clothes tattered and dirty. She was crying silently and the boy trying to comfort her.  
"What…what is this?" Relaiya asked.  
"What you wished to see. Your first imprisonment on Earth." The man said.  
"Impossible! I haven't been to Earth before now!" She said incredulously.  
"Is that so?" The man asked. "Then…the small girl…is she not you?"  
"I…yes. The girl is me, but this never happened." She said breathlessly as she watched the young girl be snatched up by men in lab coats. The little girl screamed out to her friend, who was being pinned down on the floor and injected with a strange glowing green liquid. The boy fainted and the young Relaiya cried.  
"Do you remember you childhood my Lady?" The man asked genuinely interested.  
"Of course I do!" She said defensively.  
"How far back?" He asked. "Do you remember anything before you began your warrior training?" The man asked curiously. Relaiya opened her mouth and then shut it immediately. She couldn't remember. She couldn't remember anything before her initial warrior studies. She gasped as she wondered why. Why couldn't she remember?  
"There's a barrier placed around your memories. It's why you can't access it them. If you would like…I could show you everything." The man said seriously.  
"How did you…you can read my thought?" Relaiya asked, eyes widening in shock. The man nodded.  
"Do you wish to know the truth as to why you are so special?" The man asked and Relaiya nodded. The man smiled then. He held his hand out to her and she took it. He then led her back into the previous room and laid her down on the lounge chair.  
"Close your eyes…" The man said then. "Trust me."


	8. Revelation pt 1

***Author's Notes: Ok...sorry everyone for the late update. I was out of town on vacation with the family and I did not take my laptop with me. When I got home my mom had to be hospitalized and so I've been helping to take care of her. She's better now, and back home so hopefully I can get back to cranking the story out. So again sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy!"***

"Close your eyes…" The man said then. "Trust me." He looked her in the eyes waiting for her response. She sighed, before complying. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. She could feel the warmth from the man's hand as he laid it over her eyes. She felt his breath over the pulse point of her neck. She shivered and he chuckled.  
"Concentrate…on who you are, were, and will be." The man said and she took a deep breath. She focused on her life and all she knew it to be. She was a warrior. As of late she had become a consort, a guardian, a friend, and a lover. Her thoughts landed on Robin and she smiled. She remember how Robin had kissed her. The memory was so vivid she could feel his warm lips against hers and then slowly trail down to her neck. Wait…her neck? Before she had time to react pain flowed throughout her entire being. She screamed and her eyes shot open then. To her surprise she was no longer in the room at the tower. She quickly sat up and realized that she was in an over-sized rose colored bed. She looked around the room was she was currently in. It was white. Ornaments of crystal, red, and gold decorated the room. The curtain that covered a very large window were sheer, and shared the color scheme of red and gold. A full sized mirror sat in the corner of the room, right next to a set of large glass doors that led out to a terrace. Relaiya hopped out of the bed and mad her way over to the glass doors. She looked outside to find a beautiful garden of flame orchids, poinsettias, phoenix lilies, and white roses. She smiled at the garden and pushed the doors open. A light breeze began to blow, carrying the scent of the flowers up to her. Relaiya turned and looked into the mirror. She gasped at the reflection she saw, covering her mouth with her hands. She stumbled backwards as her knees grew weak and fell on her bum. She blinked twice staring in utter disbelief at her reflection. The child version of herself stared back at her.

-Superboy  
After tuning his bike and playing with Wolf, Conner decided to take a shower. He walked slowly to his room and gathered everything that he would need. He then headed to the locker room. He adjusted the water, before getting undressed and hopping into the shower. He sighed when the spray of warm water hit his body and worked to relax his muscles. He had been thinking about Relaiya the whole night. He was really worried about the girl. Especially since he had been feeling a large amount of guilt and frustration coming from her. He would have to find a way to cheer the girl up. No matter how much he tried he couldn't stop thinking about her. It was the same with his feelings. He couldn't stop how deeply he cared for her. He let his mind wander to how incredibly sexy she had looked in her costume. He groaned at the though and immediately sprung an erection. He slowly touched himself as he let his mind form fantasies about his consort. A low heat began to resonate in the pit of his stomach and he began to stroke himself faster.  
"Relaiya." He whispered to himself. He could imagine her clearly. Her small bosom rising and fallen in a broken rhythmic pace/ Shaking hands gripping his dark hair, intertwining, and pulling him closer. His back arching and pressing deeper into her tiny body. He could hear himself groan and see himself nip at her neck. She moaned. Conner stroked himself faster, at the sight and sound of his own fantasy. He began thrusting in a rhythmic pattern and came hard. His seed shooting out onto the shower floor and mingling with the water before running down the drain. He panted heavily, coming down form his high and returning to reality. He braced himself against the wall and sunk heavily to the floor, trying to get his breathing back under control. He shook his head and grunted. Why? Why couldn't he get his emotions under control? Conner sighed and decided that he would try again with figuring this situation out in the morning. He stood, bathed, and exited the shower. He slipped on his clothes, picked up the rest of his things, and headed back to his room. When he arrived, Me'gann was waiting for him, relaxing on top of his bed. She sat up and smiled at him when he entered the room.  
"Hi Conner." She beamed.  
"Hey Me'gann." He said guiltily. He made his way to his laundry basket, discarding the items into it.  
"Is…something wrong?" She asked curiously, her tone slightly deflated.  
"No." He said with finality. He really hoped that she wouldn't push the issue.  
"Are you mad at me?" She asked sadly.  
"Why would I be mad at you?" He asked slightly taken aback.  
"For what happened earlier." Me'gann said as she stared at the floor. "You've been avoiding me ever since."  
"I'm not avoiding you." Conner said as he walked over to his door and leaned on the frame. He was really tired and hoped that she would get the hint to leave. She didn't move. Conner sighed and ran frustrated hand through his hair.  
"Then why do you seem so ready to get rid of me?" Me'gann asked as she brought her gaze up to meet his. The hurt she felt revealing itself in her eyes.  
"I'm just tired Me'gann." He said sounding defeated. He didn't want to hurt her. Despite everything that's been going on with him lately, he still really cared about the martian girl. A slow smile began to spread across her face before she smacked herself on the forehead.  
"Hello Me'gann! Of course your tired. I'll let you rest." She said as she climbed off the walked over to him and placed an innocent kiss upon his lips, while hugging him tightly. He smiled at her and she exited the room, closing the door behind her. Conner released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. He was ever so grateful of the rule that Me'gann wasn't allowed to read anyone on the team's mind. If she could see the things he thought about Relaiya, she would hate him. He yawned and made his way to his bed. He plopped heavily down on the comfy mattress and drifted off to sleep.

-Relaiya  
Relaiya stared at her reflection in horror. She touched the skin of her soft chubby cheeks and groaned inwardly. She took in her appearance slowly. She was wearing a light pink nightgown, that had white lace trim. She was barefoot, and the pink streak in her auburn hair was missing. She heard the bedroom door open, but did not turn to see who had entered the room.  
"Good morning darling! Did you sleep well?" Came the deep tenor of a male voice. Relaiya slowly turned her head to face the owner of the voice. A tall, handsome man with fair skin, grey eyes, and shoulder length auburn hair, smiled kindly at her. She nodded her head and the man's smile widened.  
"That's wonderful." He said warmly. "Come sweetie. Daddy needs to take your temperature." The man said as he sat on the edge of the bed and patted the spot next to him. Relaiya's eyes widened in shock. This man was her father? He did look like her. The onkt difference was the color of their eyes and skin. She walked to the bed and sat on the spot he patted. He then gently placed the backside of his hand to her forehead. He waited a beat and then wrote something on a clipboard he had brought in with him. Relaiya stared at the white upperclass garments that the man wore. Why was he in such attire? She was a low class warrior. So this man couldn't be her father. Could he?  
"It's still not normal, but we're getting there." The man said smiling down at her.  
"Umm…excuse me? Am…am I sick?" Relaiya asked in her child voice. The sound of it caused her to gasp. The man furrowed his brow in confusion.  
"I think your illness is starting to affect your brain honey." He said worriedly. "You've been ill since you were born. You have chills on and off, along with severe coughs." He said and Relaiya's eyes widened. She had what?  
"Why?" She asked confused.  
"Because of your underdeveloped organs. You were a premature baby. I've told you this before honey. It's ok though. I'll remind you as many times as I need to." The man said staring sadly at her. Relaiya could see the hurt in the man's eye and offered him a smile to cheer him up. He smiled back and stood, picking her up with him. He then carried her out pf the room and into a large white and gold dinning room. Relaiya's eyes took in the new setting and realized that she had been here before. This was the same dining room the man with the red eyes had shown her. Her supposed father, sat her in the same chair the other man had. The only difference was that this time there was an array of servants standing about the room. A female servant with red hair and bright blue eyes, placed a plate of food in front of her then. Relaiya looked down at the plate and smiled at the food. It was a meal she loved, though she could never afford to eat it as often as she would like. In front of her sat a seared red falcon, lava eggs, poached magma salmon, and fire berry scones.  
"See…it's you're favorite." Her father said. Relaiya nodded and slowly began to eat the food, savoring it's delectable taste.  
"Um…daddy?" She asked trying out the title.  
"Yes sweetheart?" The man responded causing her to smile. He really was her father.  
"Are we rich?" She asked and the servants all chuckled. A wide smile graced her father's lips before he nodded his head.  
"Yes…we are among what society would consider the elite class."  
"Oh…ok." She said and then thought of a question that had been floating in the back of her mind. "When will I start my warrior training?" She asked curiously.  
"Never." The man said seriously. His smile faded and the servants all looked down."You are far to ill to even think about being a warrior. You will remain here. Where I can keep a close watch on you and monitor your health."  
"Oh…ok dad." Relaiya said, slightly terrified by the tension she felt. His change in mood caught her off guard. She quickly finished eating her food and had a servant take her outside to the garden she had seen before. She sat down, surrounded by phoenix lilies and white roses. She took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of the lovely flowers. She glaned at the large bay windows and could see her father walk off somewhere deeper in the mansion. She sighed and closed her eyes. She heard a slight rustle among the flowers before she felt it. A hand covered her mouth, while other bound, and blindfolded her. She tried to fight off her captors, but she was too weak. A well placed hit to the back of her neck rendered her immediately unconscious.

-Robin  
He had returned to Wayne manor with every intention of sleeping in his over-sized bed. Once he entered the room and saw his laptop, all thoughts of sleep went out the window. He quickly found himself lounging on his bed with his laptop across his lap, hacking into the Justice League's database. He needed to find out all he could about Embriss and it's inhabitants. As he was browsing through the information that he had already seen before, a soft knock sounded at his door.  
"Come in." Dick said, eyes still glued to the screen.  
"Master Dick…Master Bruce requires you to go on patrol tonight. He is waiting for you by the car." Alfred announced.  
"K' Alfred…thanks." Dick said and closed his laptop. He quickly made his way to the bat cave and changed into his Robin costume. Bruce smiled at his protégé's promptness and hopped in the driver seat of the bat mobile as Robin hopped on the passenger side. They drove through downtown Gotham, and started their patrol on the lower west side, by the docks. After making sure the area was all clear, they headed up to the area surrounding the museum on the east side of town. They had stopped a robbery, two rapes, and saved a group of scientists from being murdered by members of Black Mask's mob.  
Robin looked up at the dark knight with admiration. The two of them perched on one of the tallest buildings in Gotham. Batman, fading into the night, with only the white of his eye slits on his cowl, glowing faintly in the darkness. Robin loved this. The time he got to spend alone with his father and mentor. It had been weeks since he got to go on patrol with the dark knight and spend some quality time. In a way, this time was therapy for him. Therapy from all the teen drama that goes on within the team. He loved the team like family, but he needed a break from them every once in a while.  
Batman moved then, sleek and sudden. He leaped form building to building with Robin hot on hot his tail. He then turned on one of the roofs of the city's many skyscrapers and leaped into the air. He free fell for a moment before using his cape as a parachute to help him navigate the currents of the wind.  
"Show off." Robin smirked and then mimicked his teacher's actions, leaping form building to building using his grapple gun to help propel him forward. Batman landed on the roof of a nearby warehouse and Robin landed next to him. Batman peeked inside the building from it's glass skylight, and then around the corner. His eyes narrowed dangerously, signaling to the boy wonder that he had seen something. Robin started to ask what it was when he heard it. The slight purr of a cat. Robin's stomach dropped then. Not her. Please anybody, but her.  
"Hello Batman. Long time no see." Came the sensual voice of Catwoman.  
Catwoman." Batman said in a clipped voice. Robin already knew where this was headed. He truly hated whenever she would show up while they were on patrol.  
"You could at least be nice and say hi back." She said in mock hurt.  
"What are you doing here?" Batman asked in the same deadpan voice he used on all criminals.  
"Shopping darling. I found these nice diamonds that would make me some very nice claws." She said, spinning a small satchel around her one of her fingers. A smile began to spread across her face. Robin looked up to his mentor and Batman returned the glance.  
"So I take it you're going to let me keep them this time." Catwoman said mockingly. Batman narrowed his eyes at her and her smile grew. "Guess not." She said and leaped off of the building. Batman took off like a shot, chasing after her. Robin sighed and plopped down Indian style, pulling out his wrist computer. The digital screen glowed in front of him and he resumed his search on Embriss. It would be a while before the bat and cat were done playing chase. The diamonds Catwoman had, if she had any at all, were a cover to get the bat alone. They didn't have to keep pretending around him. Robin knew there was something between the two and had known for years. Skimming over the limited information he found, Robin could feel that he was not alone.  
"Hey Snow." he said, not taking his eyes off of the screen.  
"Robin." Purred a soft voice. "Lovely night isn't it."  
"Yup." He said and then finally looked over to the girl he was conversing with. She always seemed to just magically appear out of thin air. The girl was tall, dark skinned, with wild black hair, that minutely reflected the moonlight. She wore a black and grey sleeveless leotard, with matching thigh high boots. A thin violet visor covered her eyes and her fluffy snow leopard printed tail waved lazily around her ankles. Every now again the appendage would give clock like flicks, indicating that the girl was slightly irritated. She went by the name Snow Leopard. Robin had found out from some digging her had done when he first met the girl, that she was a gene splice experiment. The only successful specimen out of a group of ten, in a research facility located in the Himalayas. The scientist that had made her had planned to exterminate her. They had found the data they needed from her experiments and wanted to create something bigger and stronger. Being spirited away to Gotham had saved her. Only problem was she unfortunately ended up in the hands of Catwoman. She became the cat's apprentice and shadowed her every move. Though, from what Robin had noticed over the year's, the girl rarely ever ran. For the most part she would disappear behind object and then reappear somewhere else just as suddenly.  
Normally they wouldn't have time to chat like this. Usually Batman was trying to stop Catwoman from committing a crime while Robin would go after Snow. During those times conversation was kept to a minimum. And then there were times like this. When their mentors would explore their blossoming relationship and leave their protégés to their own devices. Robin and Snow even knew each others aliases. Why? Because during casual conversation their mentors had let that information slip. So now not only would the two young sidekicks duke it out in field, but also in school. Yeah. They both attended Gotham High. So long as Catwoman stayed on Batman's good side, Robin could count Snow as a friendly. Despite being exceptionally popular in school, and having many associates, Robin didn't have many people he would consider friends. Yet strangely he considered her one. Or maybe it wasn't so strange. She did know a hell of a lot about him than most people did. She knew more about him then the team. Well, Wally was an exception. So he liked to keep his friends close. Even if one of the, happened to be an anti hero.  
"How long do you think this time?" Snow asked, plopping down on the ground next to him. Her tail curled around her feet as she brought her knees to her chest.  
"Maybe an hour." Robin sighed.  
"Unlikely." Snow huffed. "More like two." Robin nodded. His mentor had been pent up lately. There goes his quality time.  
"Does she even have diamonds?" Robin asked. He finally looked away from his computer screen to glance at the girl next to him. She yawned, shook her head, and then stretched out, laying her head in Robin's lap. Robin sighed and closed his wrist computer. He then pulled out a 3DS from his utility belt. He started carrying with him after being Batman and Catwoman began their ridiculous game. He tapped the screen with the stylus and smirked when Snow's attention was piqued. He smirked. The most interesting thing about being spliced with a cat had to be the ADD. The girl's attentiveness when it came to shiny things, truly only served the purpose of amusing Robin. His smirk widened when an idea popped into his head. While Snow was captivated with the lighting of the game, Robin pulled out a laser pointer. He aimed the little red Robin shaped light at the ground and Snow immediately pounced on it. Robin moved the light here and there watching the girl chase it. He laughed his signature laugh after a minute of light chase and the girl looked up at him then. Her eyes narrowed and Robin laughed harder.  
"Not funny…bird boy." She said, not amused by Robin's trick. Robin doubled over in his laughter and she slapped him on the back of the head.  
"Yes…yes it is! Especially when it's caught on tape." Robin said, tapping his wrist where his digital computer was safely stored.  
"Oh shut up Dick." Snow said as heat flooded her cheeks from embarrassment.  
"Hey! No names Gwen." Robin said in mock hurt, all the while smirking. Snow rolled her eyes and he laughed again.  
"Would you prefer I call you an ass?" She asked smiling.  
"Did you finish the report for Mr. Hazel?" He asked, smoothly changing the subject.  
"Nah…it's due next week. I'll work on it tomorrow." Snow said looking disgusted.  
"You look disconcerted…what's wrong?" Robin smirked. He asked the question, but he already knew the answer.  
"I hate history!" Snow spat.  
"Yeah it's sooooo in the past. You're gonna be late."  
"No, I'm going to be early. Do you always have to be a sarcastic prick?"  
"Yup." Robin smiled. "Wanna make a contest out of it?"  
"Tch…what's the wage?" Snow asked narrowing her eyes at the smaller male.  
"You get a higher score than me and I'll let you meet the team." Robin said crossing his arms. He knew she wouldn't refuse. Snow had been dying to know, and he knew it.  
"And…if you get a higher score?" She asked suspiciously. Robin rubbed his chin in thought. He then smiled brightly at her.  
"Give me your portion of what you and Catwoman stole." He said. Snow chuckled.  
"Oh no…not gonna happen." She shook her head.  
"Why not?" He asked.  
"That's lunch money."  
"How much lunch money do you need?"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked glaring at him.  
"Those Diamond Bengal Cat statues. I know you have them." He said looking defiantly at her. "Come on."  
"Ok fine. You get one of those." She said rolling her eyes. Robin narrowed his eyes.  
"It's a set of six!"  
"Fine. You get one of the statues and the ruby panda from China." She said flicking her tail. She sat up on her knees as Robin's eyes widened in shock.  
"No way. There's no way you have that! We've looked all over for it. The trail went cold in Star City. Plus it's not Catwoman's style."  
"Five finger discount work wonders. Plus…Robin…mother dear and I don't exactly share the same sentiment on style." Robin could see her winking at him through her visor. " So deal?" She asked and he glared at her.  
"Why shouldn't I just tell Batman? Do you have any idea how important that item is?" Robin asked incredulously.  
"You wanna loose me on Facebook?" Snow asked in mock hurt. Robin narrowed his eyes at her. "I'll also stop following you on Twitter." She said. Robin thought about this for a moment. He had plenty of Facebook friends and Twitter followers. So loosing her wouldn't make a difference. It was just that his relationship with her was a guilty pleasure. It was like looking over an abyss, you know you shouldn't get too close. You know the consequences if you do, but…  
"Deal." Robin sighed and turned to look out at the city.  
"So tell me, I'm feeling gossipy. The word on the street is that you've got yourself a girlfriend." Snow said smiling.  
"Aww…did I just break the poor kitty's heart?"  
"Into a million little pieces." She sighed and Robin turned to look back at her. He then smiled.  
"S-O-R-R-Y!" Robin spelled smirking at her. Snow stood up then and walked over to him, effectively towering over him.  
"Don't spell at me bird brain."  
"W-H-Y?" He asked spelling the word out once more.  
"Robin," She sighed exasperatedly. "you're avoiding the question."  
"M-A-Y-B-E."  
"Robin." Snow glared at him.  
"Y-E-S." He spelled again.  
"Robin!" Snow hissed, her tail fluffing out.  
"You seem distraught." Robin said as he smiled at her. He reached up an patted her cheek. Heat flooded through her and she smacked his hand away.  
"Oh shut up." She said. Her ears then perked and she crouched low to the ground. Turning her head from side to side. "Someone's coming…and it's not either of our mentors." She said as she listened intently. Robin did the same. He could hear faint footsteps, growing closer to their location. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a shadowy place with him. Normally he would've left her to her own devices, but the team had him in the team player mindset. Her body pressed warmly against his and her tail rubbed against his leg.  
"Snow…now isn't exactly s good time to be flirting with me." Robin whispered as he rubbed her tail gently. Snow jumped and turned around to glare at him.  
"Now is not the time for you to be a smart ass!" She whispered back. Robin's smile grew. Snow stared at him curiously.  
"I don't think my girlfriend would appreciate you putting you lady lumps in my face." Robin said. Snow then realized her mistake. Because she was so much taller then him he was eye level with her chest. Then, to make the situation even more embarrassing, they were in such close proximity. He cheeks began to flood with heat. "I mean just because we're hiding together doesn't mean you get to push up on me." Robin smirked. Snow's embarrassment hit an all time high. She couldn't handle it. She hit him. Hard. The force causing him to fall into the open. Robin stood rubbing the spot on his head where she had sit him. He then turned his attention to the man standing in front of him, clad in red and black. He looked up into the person's face and smiled.  
"'Sup Red. Long time no see!"

-Relaiya  
She was in some kind of dungeon. That she was certain of. She looked around the tiny cement room. It was dark. The only light source was the shine of moonlight poring in from a small, high, burglar barred, window. She then turned her attention to the pair of eyes looming across the room. She sighed. Every since she had been placed into the room, those eyes had not stopped staring at her.  
"Um, hello." Relaiya said in her child voice.

"What's your name? I'm Relaiya."  
"The dragon clan child. I'm aware of who you are." Came the quiet boy voice.  
"Really…how?"  
"I'm of the phoenix clan. It's as simple as that."  
"Well…could I please have your name?"  
"It's Ravien." The young boy said.  
"Nice to meet you Ravien. Even of it is under strange circumstances." Relaiya smiled at the boy. He stood then and made his way over to her. She gasped when she was finally able to see the boy. His face looked like that of a young Robin. His hair, was long and dark, and his eyes were shiny golden orbs. The gently pressed his the back of his hand to Relaiya's forehead.  
"So the rumors of your illness are true." He said, a slight frown gracing his features. He trained his golden gaze on her. Relaiya quickly looked away, and chuckled awkwardly. The door swung open then and in stepped five men clad in black cloaks. Two of the men grabbed her while the other three fetched Ravien. She tried to fight, and so did Ravien. Their efforts, however, proved futile. They were both hauled off to a laboratory, where they were placed on metal tables and strapped down with a flame resistant material.  
"Now…now phoenix child. I don't know why you make this so difficult. It's the same procedure everyday. I'd think you'd be used to it by now." Came an amused voice from among the shadows. Relaiya turned her head to see the owner of the voice. A tall slender man with pale skin, short dark hair, and sea green eyes, stepped forward. His white lab coat swaying with his every step. A smile graced his lips when his eyes landed on her and he walked immediately towards her.  
"My…my. What a beautiful sight. The young heir of the dragon clan." He said as his smile grew. He gently touched her forehead and then brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Such a shame that you are unhealthy. I won't get true results of my experiment." The man said sadly. "Oh well. There's always room to hypothesize." The man smirked as he removed an exceptionally large syringe from his lab coat. Relaiya's eyes widened at the sight of it. The liquid inside, matched the man's eye color. He injected the needle inside of her non to gently, and Relaiya screamed as the ice cold liquid began to flood her system.

-Aqualad  
He had been doing pushups in his room, to calm his mind. He stopped when he reached three hundred. Panting lightly, he sat on the edge of his bed and wiped his sweaty body with a towel. He took a swig from the water bottle on his night stand before gathering all the things he would need for his shower. He made his way to the locker room. He set his shower, removed his garments, and hopped into the relaxing spray. The water was cold, but Kaldur didn't mind. One of the advantages of being Atlantean, was that he could enjoy the water, no matter the temperature. He let the water cascade over him and smiled as the memory of his dear friend Tula surfaced. The smile faded as quickly as it came. He had loved Tula. She had chose to throw his love back in his face. No, she hadn't done it in a terrible way. The news of her giving her heart to his friend was, well, hurtful. Kaldur sighed and shook his head. Attempting to shake off the memory of his former love. He hurriedly bathed and exited the shower. He dried off, dressed himself, and began to make his way to the kitchen when he saw Me'gann. The martian had floated into her room sobbing. She shut the door gently behind herself and Kaldur sighed. He readied himself to go see what was wrong when Wally zoomed past him to stand outside of her door.  
"She's upset." Wally said.  
"I know…I just saw." Kaldur replied.  
"She won't tell me what's wrong. She tells me that it's nothing and she's fine. But she's crying and I…I…aaarrgh!" Wally growled and punched the wall. Kaldur approached the red head cautiously. He patted him lightly on the shoulder. Wally looked at him then, his emerald eyes shining.  
"You still have feelings for her." Kaldur said knowing what I was like to love and not have it returned. Wally nodded sadly as a tear escaped his eye. He quickly wiped it away and sighed. "Wally…I'm sure Me'gann will talk when she's ready. For now, give her some space." Kaldur said and Wally's shoulders slumped. He then begrudgingly turned away from Me'gann's door and walked toward his own room. Kaldur decided to walk his young companion to his room, when a loud slam caught his attention. He and Wally looked at one another and then dashed toward where the noise was coming from. They found Superboy in the middle of ripping Relaiya's security lock off the wall. Wally managed to catch him before he kicked her door in.  
"Conner what are you doing?" Wally shrieked.  
"Move." Was the only explanation Conner offered.  
"Why are you invading Relaiya's privacy?" Kaldur asked.  
"No time." Conner growled before pushing Wally out of the way and kicking the door in. He rushed inside the room with Wally and Kaldur in tow. Relaiya was on her back, floating above her bed. Flames had consumed her body. Her eyes were open, but unseeing. Her mouth ajar, in a silent scream. Tiny wings were growing from her back, tearing her skin to make room.  
"Woah…what the hell?" Wally asked.  
"We have to help her!" Conner said and began to make his way towards her.  
"Wait…Conner no!" Kaldur said in a commanding tone. Conner ignored him and reached for the small girl's body. He quickly retracted his hand as the flames burned hot and bright.  
"We can't leave her like this." Conner said in a defeated tone, dropping to his knees.  
"Yet there is nothing we can do." Kaldur said as he stared at the girl who seemed to be in excruciating pain.  
"What about your water whips?" Wally asked. Kaldur shook his head.  
"Doubtful." He said.  
"You have to try!" Superboy said turning pleading eyes on the Atlantean. Kaldur summoned his water whips and tried to put out the fire. No effect.  
"Man!" Wally said. "Though you know…it doesn't look like the flames are hurting her. It looks like it's those wings that are giving her pain."  
"We won't be able to do anything until the flames die down. The fire only seems to be concentrated on her. It's not burning anything." Kaldur noticed. "Why don't you watch over her until the flames calm and then alert us Conner." Kaldur said and Conner nodded sadly. Kaldur then escorted Wally out of the room and closed the door.  
"We have to tell Rob that his girlfriend is in the middle of an spontaneous combustion episode!" Wally said in a panic.  
"No…to upset Robin wouldn't solve anything." Kaldur said, rubbing his chin in thought.  
"Then what? We don't tell him and let him come home to an extra crispy Relaiya?" Wally asked incredulously.  
"You said yourself that the flames weren't harming her. For now we wait until they die down. Then we can see how we can help her." Kaldur said growing slightly irritated.  
"Fine…ok…we'll do that." Wally said and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He then sighed. "It's too much Kal. I don't see how you deal with the responsibility of being leader, but I'm glad you do. See you in the morning." Wally said and walked off. Kaldur waited until he was out if sight and then sighed. Wally was right. This was too much. His team was falling apart. If he didn't think of something fast, then they would come to an end.


	9. Revelation pt 2

-Robin  
The night sure had been interesting. Patrol with Batman had turned into a bust when Catwoman showed up. At least he got some playtime in with Snow. Robin smiled at that. He had even ran into Red Arrow, who had been tailing Cheshire all the way to Gotham. Robin had to laugh at that. Red Arrow was slowly loosing himself in a situation that was very similar to Batman and Catwoman. Robin sat in his room, unmasked, in his pajamas, playing Call Of Duty Black Ops 2. He had been at it for an hour and a half, before a soft knock sounded at his door.  
"Come in." He called and Bruce entered his room, shirtless and in his pajama pants.  
"Don't you think you should get some sleep? You do have school tomorrow." Bruce said calmly, lovingly. Robin loved to hear him talk like that. It made their father-son-relationship, that much more evident.  
"'K…just a sec. I'm almost past this level." Robin said still staring at his 60" flat screen.  
"Alright…beat the level and then lights out. I do mean that level only Dick." Bruce said in his parental warning voice.  
"'K Bruce." Robin said giving his dad an award winning smile. Bruce narrowed his eyes at the young teen, before turning to leave the room, closing the door softly behind him. Robin played the game a little longer, and after ten minutes he had finally beaten the level. After the game saved, he turned the TV, and game system off, before walking over to his nightstand. He quickly skimmed through his history and literature book. He smiled as he realized that he had all of what was in the books memorized. He had a test in both subjects tomorrow, and he knew he would pass with flying colors. He yawned and turned out the lamp on his nightstand. He then slid into bed and drifted off peacefully to sleep.  
Robin was in class. Bright and early the next morning. His first class was trigonometry. He turned in his homework and took his seat at the back of the class. The teacher gave their lecture and Dick slept lightly. Once math was over, he headed to the Counselor's office. His second period of the day was to be a student aid. The counselor sent him on an errand to the nurse. He was to take some paperwork from her to the principal. He ran that chore with ease and on his way to the band room he spotted Artemis. She was walking to the gym with another girl, whom he knew as Caitlyn. Caitlyn was laughing while Artemis seemed unamused. Dick smiled at the couple and waved as they passed him by. Caitlyn blushed and waved back. Artemis just offered a small smile that seemed forced. Dick chuckled to himself at that and proceeded to enter the band room. He sat through one of their sessions, and flirted with the woodwind players, who all blushed and giggled. After the session, Dick told the director that the teacher's had a mandatory meeting at 4pm. He then left to return to the counselor's office and on his way he passed by the class that he knew was Snow was in. He smirked and let himself in. She was seated in the middle row, fourth seat from the one in the back. She sat between two girls that he knew to be her friends. The girl on her left was a blonde. She was a big flirt, and on more than one occasion tried to throw herself at him. Her name was Jessica. Then there was the red head girl on the right, Samantha. Sammy, as he had come to fondly call her, was super intelligent, and a down right cutie. She was just his type of girl. He had asked her to prom last year and they had a great time. Every since, she had taken it upon herself to make him lunch everyday. Dick smiled. He couldn't wait to see what she had put together for him today. The girl could cook. He then walked up behind Gwen and began to gently caress her ears. She jumped in surprise, which earned chuckle from him.  
"Good morning Gwen. How was your weekend?" He asked with a smile. Jessica batted her eyelashes at him and Samantha smiled shyly.  
"Hello Richard." Jessica said seductively.  
"Jess." Dick winked at the girl. His hands however stayed where they were, caressing Gwen's ears. Gwen stiffened, causing his smile to widen. He was getting to her. He knew it was taking all she had to not break out into a purr.  
"Hi Dick." Samantha said shyly and Dick turned his head to acknowledge her.  
"How's my Sammy doing?" He asked and she blushed.  
"F-fine…thank you." She said looking down as she turned a deep shade of red.  
"That's good. It would just kill me if you had a bad day." Robin said smiling at the blushing red head. She giggled cutely. Gwen sighed.  
"Why are you here Dick?" Gwen asked tiredly.  
"I came to see you my love." Dick responded smiling ear to ear. "Didn't you miss me?" He asked in mock hurt?  
"Yeah Gwen…didn't you miss your favorite guy?" Jessica asked.  
"Not really. I talked to you yesterday Dick." Gwen said bored.  
"I missed you." Samantha mumbled. Gwen turned to look at her friend. Robin let go of Gwen and strutted over to Samantha and gave the girl a hug from behind, resting his head atop of hers.  
"You're the best Sammy! I should totally dump Gwen for you." He said and the red head lit up with delight.  
"I missed you too Dick!" Jessica said hurriedly.  
"You two are terrible." Gwen sighed. Robin laughed and Jessica pouted.  
"Well I should probably get back to work. I'll meet you by the front gate ok Gweny!" Dick said and released his hold on Samantha, causing the girl to pout form the lack of contact.  
"Sure." Gwen said waving her hand dismissively. Dick hugged Gwen in her chair. He then smiled mischievously at her. She raised a brow in confusion.  
"Wanna be famous?" He whispered in her ear.  
"What are you tal-" She started only to be cut off by a chaste kiss being placed on her lips. She understood now. It was no secret that Dick was the most eligible guy at the school. That every girl there wanted a piece of his action. So this little display was to gain the attention on the class. And gain their attention it did. Robin continued to smirk at her as he walked toward the door.  
"Bye Gweny!" He said playfully and exited the room.

-Snow Leopard  
She turned to face the rest of her class. The girls were all glaring daggers at her. Jessica was no exception. Samantha just stared at her text book disappointed. Even her teacher was giving her a strange look. Gwen sighed. Oh she would get him back for this! Until then she sank in her seat, trying to make herself seem invisible. When the bell rang, Gwen dashed out of the class and headed straight for the emergency staircase. She climbed the stairs to the top floor and exited the door to find herself on the roof. She took in a deep calming breath. Dick had always found ways to annoy her in school. He was much worst as Richard Grayson, than he ever could be as Robin! Gwen took a seat and stretched out her long legs. She then laid back, content to watch the clouds drift by lazily. Her next class was science. She resigned that she resigned that she would skip that class. She would take this time to relax and mentally prepare for her history test. She began to recount everything that she had studied the night before. She had to beat Dick. Once she did, her curiosity of this mystery team would be cured. If, that is, Dick kept his word. She knew he would. Gwen smiled to herself in anticipation.  
She knew she had won. She didn't even need to see his grade to know she had him beat. After the bell rang, announcing the end of fourth period, Gwen strode happily to the gym. She was in such a good mood she began to hum to herself. She had managed to score a 97. That was the highest grade she had achieved so far in that ridiculously boring class. She did all her exercises and team volleyball that the coach had assigned her to do. She was still humming when gym was over. She changed out of her gym uniform and back into her regular school uniform and continued her day. By the time school was over, Gwen was exhausted. Hungry too. She had opted to skip lunch today. The food didn't look very appetizing, and she wasn't curious to find out what the mystery meat was. She headed for the school gates, where she knew her so called friends, and Dick waited for her.  
"Where were you doing lunch?" Jessica asked once Gwen arrived.  
"I skipped to study for the history test." Gwen answered easily. Her lunch period had been during her science class. She didn't regret her decision. The thought of her grade made her smile.  
"How'd you do?" Dick asked, that knowing smirk on his face.  
"I got an A!" She beamed.  
"So did I." Dick said still smirking.  
"I got an A too. I got a 96." Samantha cheered.  
"I got a 97!" Gwen said proudly, towering over Dick. Yet she still wore that incessant smirk.  
"Good job girls…very good job." Dick said nodding.  
"What did you get Jess?" Samantha asked.  
""A 64." The girl said dejectedly.  
"Don't worry I'll help you study next time." Samantha said patting her friend on the shoulder. "What did you get Dick?" She asked turning to face him.  
"I just so happened to get a 100." He said with a shrug.  
"Oh that's bull-" Gwen started.  
"Now…now Gweny. Mind your language." Dick said shaking his finger at her while smirking. Samantha chuckled and Jessica smiled. Some friends they were. "Well, I'd better get this precious cargo home. See you lovely ladies later." Dick said, grabbing a hold of Gwen's wrist and dragging her off. The two girls waved and called their goodbyes.  
"Precious cargo?" Gwen asked narrowing her eyes at the shorter male.  
"Yup." He said pulling her along. "It's not everyday you get an A. That's precious." He said and Gwen growled, causing him to laugh.  
"My house is in the other direction." She said smugly.  
"I know."  
"So-"  
"I'm taking you to the cave. So you can meet the team."  
"But you got the higher grade." Gwen said confused.  
"Yup and I intend to make you pay up. This is just a reward for doing so well at applying yourself. I'm proud of you Gweny!" Dick laughed, causing the girl to blush. She was a little suspicious about his behavior, but happy that the boy seemed to care so much about her grades. Batman had probably told the boy that if she didn't keep her grades up, she was to be removed off of his friend list. Oh well. At least now she would finally know of this mystery team that Robin would disappear and run off to be with. She would finally meet the people who had been stealing her playtime with the boy wonder. Gwen smirked to herself. This was going to be good!

-Relaiya  
She had awaken from her meditative dream state sweating profusely. Conner was holding her as Wally dabbed a cold damp cloth against her forehead, cheeks, and neck. She tried to sit up, but found herself unable to. Conner was gripping her tightly and cooing in her ear for her to be still. She listened, and obeyed her master's request. Kaldur entered the room then, concern etched in his eyes.  
"What's going on?" Relaiya asked. Her voice hoarse and her throat dry.  
"You were…well…" Kaldur started, unsure of how to proceed.  
"You were on fire!" Wally said matter of fact tone. He was still working to cool her body down.  
"I do that sometimes." Relaiya said, trying to laugh, it turned into a cough instead.  
"Here drink some water." Conner said as he offered the girl a glass of said liquid. She downed it in one go. The cool liquid performing miracles on her parched throat.  
"Relaiya, that fire was-" Kaldur started again.  
"Intense." Conner said cutting him off. "Really…really intense." I've never seen your flame so hectic. And the pain…the pain was unbearable." Conner said, concern coloring his features.  
"I had a nightmare. That's all." Relaiya shrugged and then offered a smile. She tried to sit up again and this time Conner let her. "Wow…I feel so stiff. How long was I out?" She asked as she stretched her limbs.  
"Eighteen hours." Conner answered.  
"That long huh." She smiled.  
"Relaiya…if there is anything you need to tell…or want to discuss about your nightmare, you know we are here." Kaldur said placing a hand on her shoulder. Relaiya wanted to tell him then. She wanted to spill her guts about the whole ordeal, about her revelation, to her leader, but couldn't. Both her mouth and her heart, wouldn't let her.  
"I'm fine really!" She said trying to assure them. "I'm going to go take a shower so…out you go boys." She said playfully and floated out of the room with everything she would need in hand. She made it to the girl's locker room and set up the shower. She undressed quickly and jumped into the warm spray. She was of the Dragon Clan. The revelation replayed over and over in her head. The Dragon's were the most prestigious clan on Embriss. How did she not know that? Then there was Ravien. Her phoenix counterpart, He had helped her escape her Earthly prison, but what became of him? Was he still being held hostage somewhere? Somehow she had to find him. She had to save him as he did for her.

-Aqualad and Kid Flash  
They had migrated toward the kitchen after checking on Relaiya. Conner had opted to retire to his room, and so Wally and Kaldur sat across from one another at the table.  
"Are you feeling better?" Kaldur asked after a moment.  
"Yeah." Wally said shakily. "I guess…I just need to learn to let go."  
"If you want to talk…I'm here." Kaldur said warmly.  
"It's just…I've had a crush on her since I laid eyes on her. She was so beautiful to me. I tried so hard to make myself visible to her and yet all she could see was Con. I get that…I do. He was the apple of her eye, and she was mine. Sure I was upset when I found out about them, but I was happy. Because she was happy. Now I just don't know. She's sad and I can't comfort her no matter how hard I try." Wally sighed. A single tear escaped his eye and he quickly wiped it away.  
"It is…hard to deal with. Believe me. I know the pain of trying to stop yourself from feeling what you do for someone you can't have. I still care for my dear friend Tula, despite knowing that she loves another. My best friend Garth. It gets better with each day, and I'm confident that in time…I will find someone else to devote my heart to." Kaldur said offering a warm smile. Wally smiled back and nodded.  
"So what's for dinner." Came the smooth voice in Wally's ear. The speedster jumped out of surprise and Robin laughed.  
"Don't do that! When did you get here?" Wally asked blushing from embarrassment.  
"Just now." Robin chuckled.  
"Robin…who is your friend?" Kaldur asked, looking at the woman standing behind his younger teammate.  
"Oh yeah. Guys let me introduce you to Snow Leopard. You can call her Snow." Robin said smiling up at the girl. Both Snow and Robin were in costume. Wally and Kaldur looked at one another before returning their gaze to the new girl.  
"Uh…hi." Snow said with a small smile.  
"Wow…you're-" Wally began.  
"H-O-T!" Robin spelled, cutting his friend off. "Isn't she."  
"I was gonna say tall, but yeah. Hot works too." Wally said shrugging, as he pulled himself from his seat. Kaldur followed suite and they both made their way over to the duo. The boys introduce themselves to Snow, who just smiles and nods at them. Wally takes notice of the girl's tail and moves to touch it. She immediately turns away from him, so that her tail would be out of his reach.  
"Aw." Wally whines and Robin laughs. He then grabs Snow from behind trying to hold her in place while Wally makes another grab for her tail. Snow tries to break free from Robin , but only manages to make him squeeze her harder. In this position her already large breast were even more pronounced. Kaldur noticed an immediately blushed and turned his eyes away to focus on Wally.  
"T-that's enough." He said.  
"I almost got it." Wally said happily. "Just a few more seconds Rob."  
"Got it!" Robin chuckled.  
"R-really. This is so stupid." Snow said, but she was smiling. Kaldur sighed realizing that the two boys weren't making a nuisance of themselves. Wally finally manages to catch her tail and then stands up to look at Snow. He too notices her bosom. His eyes widen and Robin chuckles at him, thinking the same thing he knew his besty was. Snow's breast were quite lovely. The endowment was something he had teased the girl about endlessly. Wally blushes profusely and Robin laughs harder. Me'gann and Artemis walk into the room then, and stare in shock at what they see. Relaiya floats in behind them drying her hair with a towel. Kaldur turns to see the girls and the shocked look on their faces. Before he could get a word out, the situation imploded, when a very angry yell came form across the room.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

-Relaiya  
Two things she was sure of. One, Me'gann was really upset. Two, Artemis was doing all she could to hold the Martian girl back. Relaiya watched as the green skinned woman tried to pull away from the archer, but to no avail.  
"How could you do such a thing? Why would you betray Relaiya's trust. She LOVES you Robin!" Me'gann was screaming. Her face had turned red with her anger, her eyes brimming with tears. Kaldur, Robin, and Wally were staring at Me'gann in horror. Wally and Robin both immediately released their hold on Snow.  
"I-it's ok Me'gann. We were just playing with our new friend." Wally said, offering a smile.  
"What kind of playing is THAT?!" Me'gann screeched.  
"It's ok Me'gann. I'm sure there's a logical explanation and that they didn't mean it in a perverted way." Artemis offered, hoping to deflate the girl. Relaiya, just blinked in confusion.  
"It's ok Me'gann…Robin knows I love him." Relaiya said and then turned to look at her boyfriend, smiling sweetly at him.  
"It's not ok. I can HEAR his thoughts!" Me'gann said as her tears spilled over.

-Robin  
Oh shit! He was in serious trouble if Me'gann didn't calm down. He had to do something, and it had to be quick.  
"Snow." Robin whispered in a low voice, knowing that only Snow's sensitive cat like ears would hear him. She nodded and moved away from him and closer to Kaldur.  
"Artemis help Meggs to her room. She seems really hysterical." Robin said sounding concerned. Artemis eyed him suspiciously and then looked at Kaldur. He nodded and Artemis helped Me'gann to her room.  
"I didn't know she could read minds." Relaiya said as she continued drying her hair.  
"So, that's her isn't it." Snow said smiling at the smaller girl. She was wearing one of Robin's Batman t-shirts. The garment falling to her mid thigh. Relaiya was now standing instead of floating, concentrated on drying her auburn hair. Robin nodded and smiled up at Snow.  
"Jealous?" He asked smugly.  
"Of what?" Snow asked just as smug. Wally then slid over to Robin.  
"Hey…come to my room for a sec." Wally whispered. Robin nodded and then turned to Kaldur.  
"Could you help the girls get acquainted?" Robin asked. The older male nodded solemnly.  
"Yes. But we will discuss what Me'gann heard in that head of yours." He said giving Robin a stern look. Robin smiled sheepishly, before hurrying after Wally. Once he entered the room Wally shut the door.  
"What were you thinking? I know that you used to have a crush on Snow. You did tell me about her a lot, despite the fact you wouldn't let me meet her. Also what's up with that? You bringing Snow here and all." Wally asked, grilling his friend. Robin sighed.  
"Snow's a good girl. Despite having Catwoman as a mentor. I thought if she met you guys and saw what the team was like, she'd turn over a new leaf and want to join." He said and Wally nodded.  
"Ok…so…what were you thinking when Me'gann came in?"  
"I was thinking about Snow's boobs."  
"DUDE!"  
"I know ok! I couldn't help it. They're so big, and you were staring at them, and all I thought was that I knew what you were thinking."  
"Yeah…I was thinking that." Wally chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "So that's what Me'gann heard huh."  
"More than likely. I mean the thought of Snow's boobs wouldn't have even entered my mind if you hadn't had that look on your face!"  
"You're thinking about boobs, and yet you're the one with the girlfriend. If only Relaiya would've chose me." Wally said in mock hurt.  
"Shut up KF." Robin said pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"Hey do you compare them? I mean Lai and Snow?" Wally asked.  
"No." Robin said. Wally just narrowed his eyes at him. Robin sighed. "Ok…I might have once. But it was not on purpose."  
"Uh huh. Sure." Wally said smiling. "Don't let Meggs find that out."  
"Why was she reading my mind to begin with?" Robin asked as the realization hit him. "She's not supposed to do that."  
"No…she's not." Wally said seriously. "She's been really upset lately though, so she probably did it by accident." Wally suggested.  
"Why is she upset?" Robin inquired.  
"Dunno…she won't tell me." Wally said sadly. Robin sighed.  
"Well…let's go check on the others." Robin said, but didn't move. Wally approached his friend and then gave him a curious look.  
"What's wrong?" The speedster asked. Robin didn't say anything. "Look…if it's about the whole Me'gann thing and Relaiya hearing what she said. Don't worry about it. All you have to do is tell her the truth when she asks you. You didn't do anything wrong Rob. If you're thinking she's going to think like Me'gann did, don't. You're not going to loose her. I told you Meggs has just been really upset so she sort of blew that whole situation out of proportion. It'll be fine dude." Wally said patting his friend on the shoulder. Robin nodded.  
"Yeah…you're right." He said and they exited the room.

-Artemis  
The Martian girl was crying in her arms. Artemis stroked Me'gann's back soothingly, trying to calm the girl.  
"It's ok Me'gann…it's ok." Artemis cooed.  
"Artemis." Me'gann said when she finally stopped crying.  
"Yes?" Artemis asked sweetly. They were laying on Me'gann's bed and in this position Artemis felt like a guy. The blonde was laying on her back while Me'gann laid cuddled up against her side, head resting on her chest.  
"Conner likes Relaiya." Me'gann said sadly.  
"Me'gann-"  
"No wait…let me finish." Me'gann said and then sighed. "I was wondering why he's been pushing me away lately. Last night he moaned her name in his sleep and so I…I read his mind." Me'gann paused. Artemis waited for her to continue. "He was dreaming of her. Oh having sex with her. H-he even told her that he loved her." Me'gann said brokenly. Tears beginning to slide down her cheeks once more.  
"Oh…wow." Artemis said, at a loss for words. How was she supposed to respond to that? On the one hand Me'gann wasn't supposed to read Conner's mind. Though if she had been going through something like that and had the ability to find an answer, would she? Damn right. "I'm so sorry Me'gann. No wonder you've been so upset."  
"That's not all. I got so pissed that all I could think to do was wish that something bad happened to Relaiya."  
"But it's not her fault that Conner is having fantasies about her." Artemis frowned.  
"I know…but I wasn't thinking properly at the time. Aqualad won't say anything, but…Relaiya was stuck in a meditative coma. She was in sooo much pain. I was…well…happy. Her brain had reached it's limit. If I hadn't woken her, she would've died. She would've DIED Artemis…and the fact that I wanted that to happen scares me. I was going to make it up to her today. You know…for thinking such horrible things. That's when I realized that she's the same as me. She loves Robin with everything that she is, but he wants that other girl. I love Conner, but he wants Relaiya." Me'gann sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
"What was Robin thinking?" Artemis asked curiously.  
"About how lovely that girl's boobs were." Me'gann pouted.  
"What an ass!" Artemis seethed.  
"Indeed!" Me'gann agreed.  
"We should go get Relaiya…the poor girl." Artemis said, concern lacing her features.  
"She doesn't know…that Robin likes that girl." Me'gann said sadly.  
"I don't think it would be wise to tell her right now. She might make both of them burst into flame." Artemis laughed. "Plus I'm sure the new girl, isn't aware that Robin's got the hots for her.  
"Probably not." Me'gann said tilting her head thoughtfully.  
"Let's make the boys suffer a sausage party while we have a girl's night out!" Artemis said. "But no reading our minds Meg."  
"I know…I didn't mean to. I was just so upset…it just sort of happened." Me'gann said blushing meekly from embarrassment.

-Kid Flash  
It had been at least five hours since Me'gann and Artemis had kidnapped Snow and Relaiya for their girl's day out. At first it was fun to have the girls gone. They didn't have to worry about anyone nagging at them. Now it was just plain sad. Kaldur had retired to his room, after grilling Robin about the incident earlier. After coming to the conclusion that, Robin hadn't thought anything too bad. He was a man after all. He was supposed to be entitled to his thoughts. Conner was doing push-ups for the hell of it. Robin just kept complaining about how Me'gann was probably telling Relaiya what she heard his brain say. Wally was bored out of his mind. He and Robin had retired to the red head's room, after three hours of gaming. In truth, it wasn't the game Wally had gotten bored with. It was Superboy's impressive display of upper body strength. Damned show off.  
"I know Me'gann's probably making it sound a lot worst that it actually was. She's going to hate me KF! What am I going to do?" Robin asked dragging his hands through his hair as he paced the room.  
"Learn how to be fireproof." Wally said. He was seriously tired of this conversation.  
"Come on KF…I'm being serious!" Robin snapped.  
"I dunno…but if you're fireproof she can't hurt you. Maybe you could get Bats to modify your suite." Wally said as he sat up on his bed. Robin just stood there as if lost in thought. "I'm going for a run. Call me if you need anything." Wally said, then dashed down the hall with costume in hand. He quickly changed and took off outside of the cave. It was night and the air held a chill. Wally liked how the breeze felt against his skin. He dashed through Happy Harbor and in mo time found himself just running without a destination. He didn't mind though. He felt free when he ran like this. It allowed him to just feel the adrenaline running through his veins. Allowed his to forget his worries and cares. When he finally slowed to a stop, he found himself in Star City. He took a seat on a nearby bench located in a park. He sighed and then smiled. That run had felt nice, but now he was hungry. He pulled himself from the bench ready to go in search of food, when he found himself instinctively dodging a kunai. He turned to see where it came from and found Cheshire running towards him. She threw a few more projectiles his way and he easily dodged them. She was at least three feet in the air, when a arrow, brought her down about a centimeter from him. Kid looked up to see Red Arrow dashing towards them.  
"I see you panned this. Calling for backup, when you claim they aren't in your league." Cheshire said in a sultry voice to the older teen. Red frowned and shot an arrow at her, then released into unbreakable chains. He then walked from Cheshire over to Wally.  
"What are you doing here?" Red asked obviously annoyed.  
"No reason. I honestly ended up here by accident." Kid said staring up into the older teen's mask. Red nodded and went back to Cheshire. He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. She grunted, but he ignored her.  
"Why don't you come with me to drop her off." Red said, securing the girl.  
"Can we get something to eat afterwards. I'm starving?" Kid asked with a smile. 


	10. Inner Flame pt 1

**Ok so I think it's only fair that I warn you all about this next part. As I'm sure you've noticed there is a lot of this story that does not stick to the cannon story or characters. I never claimed that it would, however I feel that this needs to be said. From this point on you will see couples form. These couple formations do include Yaoi (boy x boy), so if that is not your thing I would urge you to not continue reading! Also this story is for fictional/fandom purposes (obviously lol) only. So yeah...if you don't like, don't read. Ok that's it for my rant and so onto the show! Please enjoy! ^_^ And thank you for all of the support!**

-Red Arrow  
"Can we get something to eat afterwards? I'm starving." Kid Flash asked with a smile. Roy had to resist from groaning. For some reason he knew that was going to be the question that the younger teen asked. Knowing Kid, he had probably gone out for a run, and had literally "run" out of energy. Now the boy was hungry. Typical of a speedster. Roy cracked a smile and nodded. Kid's smile widened and he followed closely behind the older red head. They dropped Cheshire off at the jailhouse and proceeded to a pizza parlor after changing into civilian clothing. They sat down in a booth on the far side of the establishment next to the window. Roy sat across from Wally, watching in amazement as the younger teen devoured a whole pizza, save for the slice he had taken. Wally looked up at Roy after he had finished eating, marinara sauce clinging to his right cheek, right outside of this mouth. Roy reached over and removed it with his thumb, and then licked the sauce off of the digit. Wally bushed profusely and mumbled a thanks. Roy liked the way the boy looked when he was blushing. He smiled at the emerald eyed boy.  
"Want another pizza?" Roy asked warmly and Wally nodded. When he reached the counter the young man behind it smiled brightly.  
"Back for another?" He asked happily.  
"Yeah…pepperoni again." Roy said.  
"Your boyfriend sure can eat!" The boy said eyeing the younger red head.  
"What?"  
"Oh I'm sorry…I thought you two were dating. He sure is cute though." The boy said as he disappeared behind the curtain leading into the kitchen. Roy stared after him in shock. He and Wally, dating? The idea was absurd. Sure he liked the way the boy looked when he blushed, or when he was overly excited. Liked the way his emerald eyes would light up. He even liked to ruffle the boy's red hair. Did he actually call Wally cute? Roy walked slowly back to the table he shared with the boy in question. Wally was spinning the salt shaker and humming "Listen To Your Heart" by Cascada. Roy stared at him. How clear and smooth his ivory skin was. How amazing his eyes were, and how shiny and soft his hair looked. Wally was attractive, wasn't he? The counter clerk delivered their pizza to them then and Roy paid him for it. The boy smiled, did a slight bow, and then returned to the counter. Roy made sure to grab two slices, before Wally could devour it.  
"How can you eat that much?" Roy asked chuckling.  
"I have a high metabolism." Wally said around bites of pizza. He finished off his second pizza in no time.  
"So why were you doing so much running?" Roy asked curiously.  
"I wanted to clear my head and get away from the cave." Wally sighed. Roy noticed how upset the teen looked.  
"Why…what's wrong?"  
"Nothing." Wally said hoping to change the subject. Roy stared at the boy, but said nothing to push the issue further, He slowly stood up form his place of seating causing Wally to look up at him.  
"Where are you going Roy?" Wally asked.  
"Home." The older teen said. "I'll see you some other time."  
"Uh…" Wally began causing Roy to turn his gaze back to him. " can I come with you? I'm not exactly ready to go back to the cave." Wally asked. Roy wanted to say no. Every fiber of his being told him to say no. Yet when he looked into Wally's pleading eyes, his answer was decided for him. Whatever was going on at the cave, must be pretty bad.  
"Sure…why not." Roy shrugged. Wally bound out of his seat and followed Roy out the door. The trip to Roy's apartment was filled with Wally talking. A lot. He chatted about video games, Relaiya being a great addition to the team, school, and a bunch of other things Roy had very little interest in. He sighed. He was slowly regretting letting the boy tag along. He unlocked the door to his home and Wally dashed inside. Wally flopped on his couch while Roy closed and locked the door. He then sat down next to the speedster.  
"Why are you so eager to not go home?" Roy asked pinching the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb.  
"No reason." Wally said as he flicked on the TV.  
"Then go home." Roy said as he took the remote from Wally.  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"Don't wanna."  
"Then get out."  
"Wait…why?" Wally asked turning to look at the older male then.  
"I don't have time to baby sit your ego. Either tell me what's wrong or get out." Roy said as he flicked through channels.  
"Why is it you can read me like a book?" Wally sighed. Roy didn't answer. Nor did he spare the younger man a glance. "I-I still have feelings for Me'gann."  
"You know she's dating Conner right?" Roy asked incredulously.  
"Yes. I've tried to stop thinking about her. To stop caring for her as much as I do. It's just really…really hard." Wally said trying not to get choked up on his words. "Con…he's upsetting her somehow. Every time I try to comfort her or help her she just pushes me away. I feel so useless…so…invisible." Wally said as the tears he had been holding in began to fall. "I don't want to love her, but I can't help it. I can't control it! I just want it all to stop…to end. My heart can't take much more rejection." Wally was now sobbing and Roy was stunned by the display of it. He hadn't known that the younger male's problems were so serious. It hurt him to see the boy like this. Wally was normally so happy and energetic. Roy instinctively pulled him into his arms and let him cry in his chest.  
"Shhh…it'll be ok." Roy said in a low voice, as he rubbed calming circles into the boy's back. After a while Wally began to calm down and his sobbing slowly stopped. He pulled away from Roy slightly, so that he was still in the older teen's embrace, but he could now look him in the eye.  
"Sorry I ruined your shirt." Wally said, smiling weakly. He sounded exhausted. Roy shook his head.  
"It's fine. I have plenty more." Roy said staring into Wally's emerald depths. Wally's small smile widened a bit and Roy was entranced by it. Before he knew what he was doing he found himself leaning forward and he slowly captured the younger male's lips with his. Wally's eyes went huge and he braced his hands against Roy's chest. Roy cupped the back of Wally's head with one hand, while his free one caressed his side and back. Wally gave one solid push, but it didn't faze Roy. Wally's lips were soft, and they felt so good against his own. So good.

-Kid Flash  
Roy was still kissing him. He had tried to push the older teen away, but the attempt hadn't deterred the older male at all. He pushed again. Nothing. Wally mentally sighed. He didn't hate the kiss. On the contrary. It felt good having his lips crushed against Roy's, while the older male caressed him. Robin did tell him to try new things instead of just claiming that he didn't like them. Though he was sure his best friend didn't mean it in this manner. Though what was the harm? Wally had craved the feeling of being loved and wanted. Being desired. Yes, he had wanted those things from Me'gann, but she wasn't willing to give those things to him. Wally closed his eyes and relaxed into the kiss. He ran his hands from Roy's chest down to his abs, and then back up again. Roy moaned at the touch and Wally smiled into the kiss. Roy licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Wally granted it to him. Roy's tongue explored the entirety of Wally's mouth. He moaned when the older teen mated their tongues together. Wow he was a good kisser. Roy laid Wally back on the couch and broke their kiss to lavish his attention on the younger male's neck. Wally moaned when he felt Roy latch onto his pulse point. It felt good to be wanted like this. He felt in control, visible, confident, and loved. He knew this was more than likely just hormones raging, but the feeling was still overwhelming. He ran his fingers through Roy's hair and sighed at how silky it felt. Roy was at Wally's shirt, pulling it higher and higher until he was able to pull it over the younger teen's head. Wally let him remove the garment and hissed in pleasure when Roy latched onto one of his nipples. Wally grabbed a fistful of Roy's hair as the teen moved on to the other nipple. Roy then trailed his kisses down to Wally's abs and tongued his navel. Roy slowly unbuttoned Wally's pants and then in one swift motion, yanked them off, along with his underwear. Despite being very aroused, Wally panicked and quickly sat up to try to stop Roy.  
"Wait…what are you doing?" Wally panted.  
"This." Roy said and took the boy's member into his mouth. Wally moaned loudly and fell back onto the couch.  
"Oh…Roy…no…stop." Wally panted in between moans. Pleasure was assaulting him from all over. He had never felt like this before. Having never had anything like this done to him, it made sense. Roy pulled back, leaving only the head of Wally's member in his mouth. He lid tongue all around the sensitive organ, and dabbed his wet orifice into the slit. Wally arched his back, pushing more of his member, back into Roy's mouth, moaning louder. Roy released the younger teen from his lips and smiled up at him.  
"Why? Don't you like it?"  
"Roy…pl-please. We shouldn't."  
"You don't?"  
"Of course I like it!" Wally yelled as he sat up to glare at the older teen. His manhood was twitching with his need for release. He wanted nothing more than to be back inside of Roy's mouth, but this wasn't right. They were friends. This could ruin everything!  
"Then stop complaining. I'm doing this of my own free will…so it's not like I'll hate you afterwards or anything.' Roy smirked and took the boy back into his mouth. Wally clutched Roy's hair as he fell back on the couch. The older teen had began to bob his head up and down his length. Wally couldn't handle much more. He was so close. He moaned Roy's name which only served to motivate the older teen. Roy sucked harder, and Wally began to thrust into the older teen's throat. Roy didn't seem to mind. Wally called Roy's name as he exploded into the older teen's mouth. Roy swallowed Wally's load and licked his limp member clean. Wally panted heavily, and threw his arm over his eyes.  
"You're really good at that." He panted. Roy smirked at him.  
"I'm glad you liked it." The older teen then climbed off of Wally, and picked him up bridal style.  
"HEY…HEY! What are you doing?" Wally asked, shocked by his friend's actions. He immediately began to squirm, trying to get free. Roy just laughed and held him tighter.  
"Going to bed." Roy said as he made his way towards the bedroom to emphasize his point. He set Wally down on the bed, before stepping out of his own pants. He placed the boy's underwear back on and then climbed in bed next to the speedster. He pulled the blankets up and secured it around the both of them. He then wrapped his arms around Wally who turned to face the older teen. Wally placed a light chaste kiss on Roy's lips.  
"Thank you Roy." The speedster said as a blush crept across his features. Roy smiled and placed a soft kiss to his forehead.  
"Your welcome. Now get some rest." The archer said and Wally nodded. He then placed his head against Roy's chest. He sighed and pulled away slightly.  
"Roy take that off." Wally said tugging at his shirt. Roy chuckled before doing as Wally wanted. He threw the offending object to the floor, as Wally snuggled into him. The two drifted off easily into a peaceful slumber.

-Relaiya  
She had never done so much walking in her life. Me'gann and Artemis had dragged her and the girl named Snow everywhere. They had visited five home goods stores and about eight different department stores. By the time they had made it to a restaurant, Relaiya was beyond hungry. They decided to eat at a seafood restaurant that the girls called Red Lobster. They only had to wait ten minutes to be seated in the semi crowded eatery. When they got their food, Relaiya devoured her plate. Seeing with how fast she had relieved her plate of food, both Me'gann and Artemis offered the rest of their plates, smiling as she also went to town on their food. Gwen laughed as the small girl stuffed her mouth full of cheddar biscuits. Her cheeks were so full, and puffed out on either side.  
"Slow down little one." Snow laughed. "You look like a chipmunk."  
"She sure does!" Artemis said as she and Me'gann joined in on the laugh. Relaiya didn't mind. To focused on stuffing her face. As long as she could eat until her heart, and stomach, were content, she was happy. When the waiter came back, Me'gann ordered food for herself and Artemis to go, and asked for the check. The waiter nodded and brought them their check when their to-go food was ready.  
"I can pay for it! I did eat most of it." Relaiya said while drinking down her lemonade. Artemis shrugged and handed her the bill. Relaiya slid the card that Robin had given her into the bill's pouch and handed it back to the waiter. After her card was returned, the girls left the establishment to head home. They were in the bioship flying into Happy Harbor when Artemis spotted a club on the outskirts of town.  
"Hey Meggs…let's stop there. I'd bet its awesome! Just look at that line!" Artemis said excitedly.  
"Ok…yeah let's go!" Me'gann agreed.  
"Do we have too? Kitty needs a break." Snow said yawning and stretching.  
"Yeah…I'm tired." Relaiya said lifting he head form the console.  
"Oh come on you guys…it'll be fun! Plus I'll bet their will be a lot of cute guys there." Artemis said with a wink.  
"But I already have a cute guy." Relaiya said sleepily, as she rubbed at her eyes.  
"Why yes…yes you do." Snow said and Artemis nodded.  
"Ok you and Meggs do…yeah. But I don't and neither does Snow…at least…I don't think." Artemis said. Snow nodded.  
"We're in the same boat. Plus I think I see a prey in my sights!" Snow said as she stared out the window, smiling and purring lightly.  
"Oh come on guys! We can all have fun. You guys can just dance and have fun and Snow and I can flirt with some very cute guys!" Artemis said. Relaiya and Me'gann looked at each other. Relaiya sighed and Me'gann nodded her head at the happy blonde.  
"Alright…let's go!" Snow cheered.  
"Take us down Meggs!" Artemis said and Me'gann complied, landing them safely behind a building a block away form the club. The girls then changed into outfits they had brought from the department stores earlier. Artemis wore a dark green, shimmer, spaghetti strapped, mini dress. Me'gann wore an off the shoulder, pastel pink, mini dress. She quickly changed her skin from green to a more normal tone for Earth. Both she and Artemis wore open toe silver heels, with straps that wrapped around their feet and ankles. Each having rhinestones that matched their dress. Artemis opted to let her hair down for a change, while Me'gann pulled hers up into a high pony. Snow wore skin tight black jeans, and a lacy purple halter. Her choice of shoes were black knee high stiletto boots. Me'gann had helped Relaiya pick out her outfit. They had settled on a sleeveless, black, mini dress, with three ruffles running down the front. Relaiya wore shoes very similar to Snow's, but her boots had a silver buckle on the side. They all followed Artemis' lead and strutted to the front of the line. Artemis whispered something to the bouncer and he immediately let them in. The girls all piled into the club excitedly, looking around the well designed space. There were golden mirrors on the wall and beautifully painted murals. Three disco balls sat on the high ceilings as multi-colored lights shined from all around. The bar was located on the left wall and across from it, on the other side of the club was a stage where a DJ sat hyping the crowd and spinning tunes. The bar was beautiful. It was white with neon lights glowing underneath it. It's top was glass with a golden light underneath. The chairs in front of it, had a scooped out chair with neon lights underneath the seat. Artemis pointed to a section close to where the bar was and led them to it. It was labeled V.I.P, and had a velvet rope blocking the area. A very spacious and plush booth sat there, with a small golden table that held a glass top. The booth itself was in the shape of a semi circle.  
"This is us!" Artemis yelled above the music. Snow and Me'gann nodded appreciatively as Relaiya just continued to look around the club in wonder. They all took their seat on the spacious couch like booth. "Isn't this awesome?" Artemis asked, talking above the loud techno/pop music. Me'gann nodded and smiled. Snow shrugged with a smile and scanned the room with her eyes. Relaiya clamped her hands over her ears. Her brain feeling like it was humming the bass line.  
"It's really loud, but it's pretty!" She said, acknowledging the flashing lights. Artemis laughed then.  
"How did you get us in ahead of the line and in V.I.P?" Me'gann asked. Artemis winked at her.  
"Don't worry about it! Let's hit the dance floor!" The blonde said as she grabbed Me'gann and took off for the dance floor. Snow looked at Relaiya.  
"Aren't you going?" She asked. Relaiya shook her head.  
"I'm fine here. Or maybe I'll go over to the seat with the pretty colors." She said as she eyed the seats by the bar. Snow snickered, knowing that Relaiya probably had no idea what a bar was. She then leapt out onto the dance floor, leaving the alien girl to her own devices. Relaiya watched her friends out on the floor for a bit, before she decided she would try out one of the colored seats. She got up and made her way to the bar. She sat in the only empty seat and smiled in glee, when she realized that the neon lit chair spun could swivel. The bar tender, a young man, with long dark hair smiled at her.  
"What'll ya be havin?" He asked in a Cajun accent. Relaiya smiled back at him.  
"Do you have a menu?" She asked innocently. The bar tender laughed and shook his head.  
"Here sweetheart." He said as he made her a drink. "Try this. It's on the house." He said as he passed her the drink with a wink. It was in a small glass and looked as if the colors of pink and orange were having a dance. Relaiya took a sip from the thin straw in the glass and her eyes lit in surprise. It was certainly different from all the other Earth drinks she had tried. It was fruity, but it burned. The bartender watched her with a smile. "What d'ya think?" He asked smiling.  
"It's different. Strange, but good. What's it called?" She asked and he laughed.  
"Sex on the beach!" He said and she blushed. The man laughed as he went to assist another customer. Relaiya watched him curiously and then looked back down at her drink. She shrugged and took another sip, as she watched her friends on the dance floor. After a while she sighed. Coming here was a mistake on her part. She was happy her friends could have fun, but this was too much for her. She felt so out of place here. She wished she could be like the others. She sulked a little as she watched all the other people, dancing, jumping, and having fun. The thought of being out there in that crowd made her extremely uncomfortable.  
"Is something wrong?" Came the masculine voice from beside her. A shiver ran down her back and she looked up at the man who had addressed her. Her emerald eyes locked with a pair o golden ones. Relaiya's heart fluttered a bit. The eyes belonged to a young ivory skinned man. He had long fiery red hair that stopped at his mid back. His attire consisted of black pants, black boots, and a white button down shirt that was opened to reveal his powder blue tank top. She blinked at the man before staring back down at her drink and offering a small smile.  
"It's nothing." She said.  
"For such a beautiful girl to look so distraught…it must be something." he said smoothly. She brought her eyes back to meet his. She doesn't say anything. He smiles kindly at her and offers her his hand. "Care to dance with me?" He asked and Relaiya's face flooded with heat. She shook her head violently. She couldn't go out there in that crowd of people. She looked back out at the dance floor. She spotted her friends all dancing and having fun.  
"I can't." She said as she stared at the crowd of people.  
"Oh come on. Just one. I promise." The man said and she turned her eyes on him. He took her drink from her and set it down on the bar. He then gingerly took her hand and led her out to the floor. Slowly, she started to panic. People were bumping into her and jumping all around. She took in deep breaths trying to keep herself calm. The young man, pulls her to him, noticing her hesitation. A slow melody begins to play and he wraps her arms around his neck. His arms encircle her waist and he slowly begins to sway with her to the beat. Relaiya kept watch on the people nearby, making sure they would keep their distance somewhat. The man chuckled and caught her attention.  
"Not much of a clubber huh?" He asked and she shook her head. This man. For some reason her felt warmer thank any other human she had come in contact with. She couldn't shake the feeling that this boy felt familiar. Like a lost friend, rather than a stranger. The song went off, and another slow ballad started. The boy looked down at her.  
"You ok?" He asked and she nodded. "So could we continue our dance?" He asked smiling. She nodded again and he chuckled. He pulled her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder. This was really starting to bug her. How and why does he feel so familiar? Even his warm touch felt familiar! They danced through another song before the melody picked up and a fast paced song began to play. The people around them began to get more animated and she pulled away from him and froze. She suddenly grew very tense. The young man laughed and she looked at him. His face, he looked very similar to Robin. He pulled her to him and turned her so her back was to him. He leaned down and talked in her ear. "Trust me." He said and she sighed. She gave a small nod, before he started to move her against him, pressing her waist into his. They both began to sway to the music once more. This wasn't so bad. She still felt a little uncomfortable in this crowd, but something about the boy behind her seemed to calm her. He held her closer and she waited for her natural repulsion to come. The only people she was ok with being that close to her was Robin and her master. Normally she would've either pushed the person away or put some distance between them. She did neither. Her body didn't feel the need too. This baffled her even more. He was far too warm to be a normal human, he felt familiar, and he was a Robin look-a-like. Who the hell was this guy? He turned her to face him then and smiled at her. She just stared at him curiously. Then she remembered, she didn't even know his name.  
"I'm Relaiya…what's your-" She started to ask his name, but was silenced when he placed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss.  
"Don't you remember me?" He asked huskily. She stared at him in shock and he kissed her again. Her eyes went wide and she immediately pushed him away from her. He grabbed her by her wrist and she tried to yank it free, to no avail.  
"Hey get your hands OFF our friend!" Artemis said sternly. She and Me'gann appearing behind the boy. Snow just seemed to materialize out of thin air behind Relaiya, glaring at the boy. The young man smiled and released his hold on her.  
"My apologies ladies." He said as he looked at the girls. He then turned his attention back to Relaiya. " _Koto myn wa kero sta ka neroin_." He said with a slight bow, before turning on his heels and walking away.  
"What was that about?" Me'gann asked staring after the boy.  
"Who knows. Some guys are just assholes." Artemis replied shaking her head.  
"Are you ok?" Snow asked Relaiya, eyeing her suspiciously.  
"Um…yeah." She replied shakily.  
"What did he say to you?" Artemis asked and Relaiya shook her head.  
"I don't know." She lied. She knew she should probably tell them, but thought it better that she figure everything out first.  
"Probably something demeaning." Me'gann said with a frown. Snow nodded her head in agreement.  
"Let's get outta here." Snow suggested and everyone agreed. They filed out of the club and back to the bioship. Artemis, Me'gann, and Snow were chatting away about something or other while Relaiya was left to her thoughts. ' _Focus and remember, when you're ready find me_." That's what the boy had said to her. She was thankful that non of the other girls spoke or could even recognize her native language. He knew her somehow. She closed her eyes and concentrated. His golden eyes came to her mind. She smiled as she remembered the one fond part of her revelation. The boy she was imprisoned with and his golden eyes. His beautiful eyes that shone like a topaz and his young Robin face. Young Robin face? Wait. The boy at the club had a face similar to Robin's. He also had golden eyes. The young boy who was imprisoned with her had dark hair, the boy at the club had bright red hair. Could they be one in the same? ' _Don't you remember me_?' She did now. That explained why he was so warm. How could she not have noticed before. He was an Embrassian like her. Like her he had been locked up and experimented on. He had gotten free somehow. She sighed, a smile forming on her face. She was relieved that he was ok. She didn't need to rescue him. Or find him. He had found her. Ravien had found her!

-Superboy  
Conner had been lying on the floor doing sit ups when a bubble of happiness hit him. He sat up immediately and found himself laughing. He immediately stopped himself and realized that this burst of happiness was coming from Relaiya. The girls must be having fun. He sighed and continued his work out. When he was done he decided to head to the kitchen. When he arrived Wally was rummaging through the fridge, and Roy and Robin were watching him. Conner raised a brow at Roy. He hadn't seen the teen in quite a while, but said nothing.  
"When did you get back? I thought for sure that you were going to be gone for the night. You did leave three hours ago." Robin said as he watched the speedster.  
"Just now actually. I ran into Roy and went with him to take Cheshire in. I was starving so we went for pizza and then passed out his place for a bit." Wally said. Roy smirked at him and he blushed profusely. Robin raised a brow.  
"So what did you do all this time boy wonder?" Wally asked playfully.  
"Video games, mostly. I took a nap too. Then when I woke up I started thinking about Relaiya and Me'gann and I just felt nauseous. The thought of her breaking up with me makes me feel overwhelmed. It's like all of the aster in my life has left. I can't seem to get traught at all, and my turbed level has hit an all time low!" Robin said as he began to pace.  
"You do know…what you just said…doesn't make any sense." Roy said as he stared at the boy in confusion.  
"It's Robin speak." Wally said.  
"You'll get used to it after a while." Conner said, making his presence known. He took a seat at the bar counter next to Roy. The archer just shook his head and laughed.  
"Dude listen. You had a thought. Meggs invaded your privacy. I doubt Lai would leave you because you thought the most obvious thing. Snow has big boobs. Well guess what? She does! They look nice! It's fine. I'm sure all the aster will return when the girls get back." Wally said as he settled on a muffin and began to nibble on it. Robin sighed and sat in the empty chair on the other side of Roy, putting him between the boy wonder and the boy of steel.  
"You need to get laid." Roy said smiling at the boy. Robin nodded and put his head down on the counter.  
"What are you all talking about?" Kaldur asked as he entered into the space.  
"The incident from earlier." Wally said. Kaldur took the only seat available next to Conner. "Roy said Rob needs to get laid."  
"How would that solve anything?" Kaldur asked.  
"He'd be way less stressed out." Wally said as he made a sandwich.  
"So sex equals less stress." Kaldur said disbelievingly.  
"Apparently." Conner said confused. Robin sighed. Wally handed him the toaster strudel he had made. Before he started making his sandwich. Robin poured the icing on it and then took a small bite.  
"So therefore…" Wally started.  
"Robin needs to get laid." Roy finished with a smirk.


	11. Inner Flame pt 2

-Robin  
"Who needs to get laid?" Artemis asked as she walked into the area. The rest of the girls all filed in behind her. Relaiya bounded over to Robin and he enfolded her in his arms. He then lifted her up and sat her in his lap. He handed her his strudel and he ate it happily.  
"You do!" Wally said while devouring a cookie. Artemis narrowed her eyes at him.  
"If I need to get laid…then you need to be gang ban-"  
"What's laid?" Relaiya asked innocently.  
"It's when you get some." Snow purred as she eyed Kaldur.  
"Get some what?" Relaiya asked as she turned to look at Robin. Robin blushed deeply.  
"Flowers! A flower necklace placed over your head and around your neck." Robin said, referring to the to the Hawaiian tradition. Snow laughed an so did Wally.  
"Ohhh…I want to get laid! Can you lay me Robin?" Relaiya asked happily. Robin stared down at his girlfriend in utter shock. All of the perverse things running through his head would surely make Me'gann's skin crawl. Snow, Wally, and Roy laughed whole heartedly. Kaldur chuckled lightly and Artemis smiled deviously. Me'gann gasped and Conner shook his head.  
"Uh…I don't think that's a good idea Lai." Robin said. His blush deepening.  
"Why not?" Relaiya asked with a small pout.  
"It's a wonderful idea! You two need this." Roy said smirking.  
"Yeah…it would be excellent bonding time!" Wally said smiling wickedly.  
"Yup…bonding time." Snow smiled mischievously. Robin stared at her in shock. She just winked at him and went to stand next to Kaldur. Artemis laughed and Me'gann shook her head.  
"Why is it funny for him to lei her? I think it's an excellent idea!" Me'gann said. "You could even do it after a candle lit dinner on the beach! It would be so romantic! I could even help you put together the necklace. The flowers and the smell of the ocean would blend great together." Me'gann beamed brightly. Snow, Wally, Roy, and Artemis laughed. Conner, Kaldur, and Robin chuckled. Me'gann and Relaiya looked at each other in confusion.  
"Yeah…what a wonderful idea Me'gann. Artemis and I will help you set up the dinner." Snow said and Artemis walked over to her to high five her.  
"Go get ready love birds! We expect to see you out on the beach at 11:30. That gives you twenty minutes." Artemis said as she pulled Snow with her down the hall. Me'gann squealed in delight and dragged Relaiya off towards her room. The boys all shared a look. Wally and Roy then burst out into laughter, while Robin sighed and banged his head lightly against the counter.  
"Are you ok Robin?" Kaldur asked concerned.  
"No…how am I supposed to get out of this?" Robin asked as he sighed once again.  
"Dude! Why would you want to?" Wally asked as she finished off the last of the cookies. Robin glared at him. "I'm just saying. You've got a chance to romance your girl. Romance usually leads to love making. So you get to romance her and make love to her. Opting out just seems stupid to me. Well…unless…your gay! Then that makes perfect sense." Wally said as he shrugged. Robin glared harder at the boy and he offered a sheepish grin. Kaldur shook his head.  
"His wording could've been better, but Wally has a point." Kaldur said as he eyed said red head. Wally looked down and blushed out of embarrassment.  
"Who said anything about love making?" Conner asked defensively. "Me'gann is making a necklace so you can lei her. Not the other way."  
"Yeah, but everyone else has something entirely different in mind. So we are going to help the boy wonder relieve some tension. Come on. It'll be fun for everybody. Well…mostly Robin…and his girl. Mostly Robin though." Roy said smirking at the boy. He stood up then and Wally dashed over to his side. They both gave Robin evil grins before dragging the poor boy off to his room. Kaldur chuckled before he got up to follow them. Conner tagged along, reluctantly.

-Relaiya  
Relaiya had been dragged off into her room, and now sat on the bed watching Me'gann rifle through the closet.  
"I don't see why I have to change. I'm already dressed up." She said gesturing to her outfit.  
"That's club wear. You need something more romantic!" Me'gann said excitedly. Relaiya sighed. She really didn't understand the clothing part was so important. Earth traditions were weird, and she found some of them pointless. Me'gann then stepped out of the closet. She held a look of disappointment.  
"Why don't you own any evening gowns?" She asked baffled. Relaiya shrugged. Not that she understood why there were gowns for different parts of the day. A gown was a gown. Wasn't it? "No matter. I have plenty we can try." The Martian girl said brightly.  
"Won't they be too big?" Relaiya asked, reminding Me'gann of their height difference.  
"Don't worry…I can make alterations!" Me'gann beamed as she flew out of the room. Relaiya waited patiently for the other girl to return. Me'gann flew back into the room, dress in hand. She held a long, yellow, off the shoulder sleeved gown.  
"Here! Put this on." Me'gann said as she helped Relaiya out of her current dress and into the yellow one. As expected, it was much too large for her. Me'gann smiled.  
"Ok…now hold your arms out and stand straight." The green girl ordered and Relaiya complied. Me'gann quickly set to work on making the dress fit the smaller girl. She took in the sleeves, and a waist a bit. She then shortened the length until it was just flowing above Relaiya's feet. She tied a long white ribbon around Relaiya's waist, the length giving her a train. "There all done. You look like a princess!" Me'gann smiled.  
"Uh…" Relaiya began. "don't I need shoes?" Relaiya asked as a deep blush began to spread across her features.  
"Of course not! You'll be on the beach! Now where is that jewelry Robin gave you?" Me'gann asked, looking around the room. She spotted it on top of the dresser and quickly fetched it and placed the valuable accessories on the small girl. "All set! Now I'm going to help Robin make your Lei!" Me'gann said as she started for the door. "Come out to the beach at exactly 11:35!"  
"I thought we were supposed to be there at 11:30?" Relaiya asked confused.  
"You have to make him wait a bit!" Me'gann said with a smile and then disappeared from the room. Relaiya couldn't help, but smile. Me'gann's cheerfulness has a way of rubbing off on others. Robin was going to lei her! The prospect seemed so exciting. She had always had a fondness for flowers, and now her precious Robin was going to make her a necklace out of them. Relaiya opened her closet and stared at herself in the full length mirror. She looked elegant in the dress. It fitted her form loosely and flared at the bottom. She sighed as she saw her hair. It looked too plain for the pretty dress. She pulled it up into a high ponytail and smiled at her reflection.  
"Go to him." Came the voice of the dragon. Relaiya gasped and took a step back to steady herself. "Go to him…for he waits for you." The deep voice flitted through her mind.  
"What are you talking about?" She asked confused.  
"Your other half. Your phoenix waits for you."  
"He'll just have to keep waiting. The only guy I'm concerned with is my Robin!" Relaiya said as she shook her head.  
"Then you'll let him die." The dragon said in a matter-of-fact tone. Relaiya's eyes widened in shock, as the dragon revealed to her a haunting scene. Ravien was injured and was fighting what appeared to be five female ninjas. He stumbled backwards and one of the ninjas tackled him. Two figures began to approach him from the forest. One, a male, with a lightning bolt on his chest. The other a female, in a form fitting business suite. The pointed his finger at Ravien and he screamed in agony as he was engulfed in a cage of lightening. The scene then faded from her mind. Relaiya dashed out of her room and out onto the beach. Everyone was still setting up for her date with Robin. She ran to Robin and hugged him tightly. He was wearing a dark blue suite and of course his domino mask.  
"Whoa Lai…what's wrong?" He asked, seeing the frantic look in his girlfriend's eyes.  
"I'm sorry Robin. I have to go." She said solemnly and hugged him harder.  
"Go where? Babe…what's wrong?" Robin asked worriedly. Relaiya pulled away from him and smiled up at him. She then quickly took off in flight. She could hear Robin screaming her name. She wish she could've told him more, but there was no time. She had to save Ravien, as he had once dome for her. She flew onward as fast as she could, letting her inner dragon lead her. She owed the boy a life debt. Tonight, she would repay it!

-Robin  
Robin watched as Relaiya flew away. Immediately his instincts took over and he dashed inside the cave and to his room to change into his costume. He made it back to the beach in record time. Even Wally was impressed with his friend's speed. Snow smiled at her friend as Wally walked up to him.  
"Don't worry dude…we're right behind you." The speedster said as he patted the boy wonder on the shoulder. Snow walked up to him the and handed him a transmitter.  
"I put a tracking device on her earlier while we were out." She said smiling at the boy. Robin took it gratefully. Now he wouldn't have to explain that he had his own tracking device on his girlfriend. He had put one in every object he had given her.  
"Why'd you do that?" Robin asked as he eyed Snow suspiciously. She shrugged.  
"I wanted to keep up with her. She seems to be pretty entertaining. Especially for the days when I'm bored." She said casually. Robin shook his head while laughing and then dashed off after his girlfriend.  
"All of this hard work…going to waste." Me'gann said sadly. Everyone laughed and then headed back inside to change into their own costumes.  
Robin was on his bike, zooming down the streets of Happy Harbor. The signal on the transmitter was heading toward Gotham. What in the world was Relaiya going to do in Gotham? Robin shook the question form his mind. He would find out soon enough. He raced on. Following the signal as fast as he could. When he finally arrived in Gotham, he followed the signal to the museum. Robin used his grapple gun to scale the building. Relaiya wasn't there. On the roof of the building was the small bug that Snow had planted on the girl. He sighed. Suddenly the sparks he saw in his peripheral, caught his attention. He turned to see a blaze of fire on the edge of town. Robin leaped from building to building, making his way towards the commotion. He was surprised at what he found. Relaiya was fighting with five female ninjas, and executing the techniques he had taught her very well. Two ninjas tried to attack her from behind, and she flew into the air, to dodge the attacks. She then created a flame barrier to melt the projectiles they had thrown at her. She then exploded the barrier, knocking the ninjas a good distance away from her. Standing at the edge of the clearing they were fighting in was non other than Talia Al Ghul. Next to her stood a brown skinned male, with long dark blue hair. He wore a black outfit that held a lightening signal on the chest and a blue harness that held his twin katannas in place on his back. Relaiya floated back down to the Earth, and landed in front of Talia and her mysterious body guard. They were talking about something. The talking, however didn't last long. Talia threw something at the smaller guard, who dodged it and once again took to the skies. Her hair began to whip wildly around her as her outstretched hand and her eyes began to glow red orange. Robin knew that as a sign that Relaiya was using her powers without any restraint. Before she could fire anything she was struck with a bolt of lightening, She screamed and dropped from the sky. Robin took off, running at top speed. He managed to grapple onto a nearby tree and swung into action. He managed to catch Relaiya before she hit the ground and landed holding her bridal style, crouching over her. Relaiya blinked her eyes open slowly. Her green orbs stared at him.  
"Robin." She groaned.  
"Don't worry…I've got this." He said with a wink. She closed her eyes again and he set gently on the ground.  
"Wasn't expecting you to be in town Boy Wonder. I was told you were busy with your junior Justice League." Talia said, a smug smirk on her face.  
"What's wrong Talia. Disconcerted that I'm here?" He asked in his usual playful manner, his own smirk in place.  
"Have you met my new body guard? I assure you…he packs quite a punch." Talia said as she placed a hand on the black clad male next to her. When she lifted the appendage, the boy began to rush at Robin. He unsheathed his katannas and took a swipe at the boy wonder. Robin pushed his defenseless girlfriend out of the way before dodging the attack. He then pulled out his steel rod and blocked the boy's next attempt to hack him in two. They were at a stalemate. Each trying to hold the other off with their weapons. Robin smiled at the other boy.  
"You fight pretty well." He said smiling. "But…can you handle this?" Robin asked as he flipped away from the other male, before he was unceremoniously hit in the back by a red and yellow tornado. The blue haired male was sent sprawling across the field. Kid Flash stopped spinning and stood next to his best friend.  
"Tonight's forecast…clear skies, with a chance of tornado." The speedster grinned.  
"All right Thunder Kid. You've had enough play time." Talia said, still smiling.

-Artemis  
The team had arrived to the field and Wally had taken off in the form of a tornado to stop Robin's attacker. Everyone else proceeded with caution, making sure that the ninjas laying unconscious on the ground wouldn't wake to attack them.  
"All right Thunder Kid. You've had enough play time." Came the voice from the woman clad in the tight fitting suite. Artemis really looked at her then. Talia Al Ghul. Great the league of Shadows, was back at it again. The boy, now known as Thunder Kid, stood from the spot where he had landed. He cracked his knuckles and his neck. He then turned to face them. He smiled, before leaping into the air. Lightening began to rain down from him. Artemis dodged three bolts before it stopped. She then turned and aimed at the spot where the boy landed and launched off three explosive arrows. He aimed his hand like a gun and shot off three small balls of electricity to intercept the arrows. Aqualad shielded her, and himself from the blast, while Superboy leaped over it. Miss Martian flew over to check on Relaiya and Superboy charged at Thunder Kid. Aqualad ran to assist Superboy and Artemis ran over to Robin and the Kid Flash.  
"How do we stop Static's mini me?" Artemis asked Robin.  
"Dunno…it's the first time I've met him. Maybe we can top his electricity with an EMP. " Robin said thoughtfully.  
"Won't that only work if he's an android?" Kid Flash asked. Robin shrugged.  
"It's worth a shot." The smaller boy said. He then looked at Artemis and she nodded in understanding, recalling the incident when she and Robin had to save the team from Red Tornado's siblings.  
"Go…I'll cover you." She said.  
"Right. Come on KF. You can be the decoy!" Robin said excitedly. Kid Flash nodded and together they took off. After knocking Superboy into Aqualad, Thunder Kid turned his attention to Kid Flash. While he was throwing out balls of electricity at Kid Flash, Robin snuck up behind him. Thunder Kid managed to hit Kid with one of his attacks and immediately turned to deflect Robin's attack with one of his katannas. He and Robin locked in battle once more as Superboy and Aqualad finally recovered. Relaiya woke and turned her gaze to Miss Martian, who smiled kindly at her. Me'gann helped the smaller girl up and they both turned their attention to the battle taking place between Robin and Thunder Kid. Miss Martian lifted the lightening boy up into the air with her telekinesis, and Relaiya surrounded him with fireballs. Thunder Kid found himself in the middle of a flaming target.  
"Do it now!" Robin yelled and Artemis released an arrow that hit the EMP bird-a-rang that Robin threw up at the blue haired male. A pulse explosion was felt, and Relaiya immediately made her fireball converge on the electric boy. His clothes were tattered and torn from the burns, and his whole body was engulfed in smoke. Superboy walked over to stand underneath him.  
"Finally…drop him." Superboy said with a smile. Miss Martian did just that and Superboy punched the boy, sending him flying back to Talia's feet. The team then converged on the duo. Miss Martian focused her mind on Thunder Kid, holding him in place. She then used her abilities to enter into his mind. Aqualad, Robin, and Artemis stood with their weapons pointed at Talia.  
"Well…" the woman sighed, "this is not what I expected." She looked disappointed.  
"Give Ravien back." Relaiya said angrily, her eyes starting to glow red orange.  
"Whose Ravien?" Artemis asked as she looked between Relaiya and Talia.  
"The boy from the boy from the club. She's here to capture him and Emberstone." Miss Martian said, reading Talia's mind.  
"Such a clever Martian." Talia said as she snapped her fingers. The five ninjas were back on their feet then and surrounded the team. Thunder Kid also stood, but Miss Martian returned her attention to him and immediately suppressed him. He dropped to one knee groaning, as he clutched his head. Artemis took a step forward and the ninjas unsheathed their swords.  
"Hand over Ravien." Artemis said, still holding her aim strong at Talia. The older woman laughed.  
"Make me." She said simply, smiling at the blonde. Artemis gritted her teeth. One of the ninjas groaned and then fell to the floor. Two others followed suite. Robin threw a smoke pellet and everyone moved. Miss Martian flew into the air in camouflage mode, while continuing her suppression of the boy of lightening. Robin and Kid Flash took out the last remaining ninjas. Superboy grabbed Talia and Aqualad held one of his watery blades to her neck. Emberstone took off running to the line of trees behind Talia and Artemis followed her. She stopped in front of an unconscious boy and knelt down beside him. Artemis looked at the boy and saw that it was indeed the same young man from the club.  
"Ravien…Ravien!" The small girl called as she shook the boy gently. He slowly opened his eyes and reached up to stroke the girl's cheek.  
"Relaiya." He said contently, before passing back out. Artemis shook her head and knelt down beside the two.  
"The asshole from the club that tried to hit on you." Artemis said as she eyed the smaller girl. She couldn't understand why Relaiya would go trough such lengths to help a guy like him.  
"He's not a bad person. He was just happy to see me." Relaiya said smiling down at the boy.  
"Wait…you KNOW him?!" Artemis asked shocked.  
"We met as children. We were both being held here as prisoners and experimented on. He helped me to escape. I owe him my life." Relaiya said as her smile took on a sad edge.  
"Small universe." Artemis said. "So why did you pretend not to know him at the club?" Artemis asked.  
"I didn't recognize him. His hair was much different the last time I saw him. Also factoring in the fact that he was a kid the last time I saw him. That was years ago. So…yeah." Relaiya shrugged and then looked up at the blonde. Artemis nodded and smiled.  
"Well…let's get him to the bioship." She said and helped Emberstone carry the boy. When they reached the others, Talia was gone. Superboy and Miss Martian were restraining Thunder Kid, Aqualad was entreating the boy, while Robin and Kid Flash watched. Snow Leopard was also present and looked on with interest. Artemis smiled as she realized Snow must've been the one to attack the ninjas. She and Relaiya made their way over to the group.

-Thunder Kid  
He did all he could to escape. When Talia was captured, a young woman with brown skin appeared next to the side kick known as Kid Flash. She was tall, with over sized boobs, wearing a black and grey leotard. A visor covered her eyes, making her as mysterious as her appearance. The side kick known as Aqualad whispered something to Talia. She smiled and gave him an answer that Thunder Kid was not privileged to hear. There was a pause, before the one known as Superboy let the woman go. She disappeared into the shadows and her ninjas did the same. He tried hard to fight against the Martian's control over him. He broke free, for all of two seconds. He was instantly pinned physically by the boy of steel. He struggled against the clone's strength, but to no avail. Aqualad stepped in front of him.  
"We do not wish to hurt you." Aqualad said in a soft tone.  
"We want to help you. You're an amazing fighter…very skilled, and well trained. You could use that training to do good." Robin said taking a step forward. Thunder Kid glared at him.  
"You are meant for a better purpose. Use your talents to help those in need. Make the world a better place." Aqualad said.  
"I hunt and kill criminals. I AM making the world a better place. When I am free of you…I will deliver your heads to father on a silver platter." Thunder Kid said as he sneered at Aqualad.  
"Your father…you mean Ra's Al Ghul?" Robin asked. "The guy is an evil immortal, with too much time and money on his hands." Robin said shaking his head.  
"How do you know of father…or rather…how did you know he was my father?" Thunder Kid questioned Robin.  
"I gave my team access into your mind." Came the reply from the Martian girl. He growled at that. He saw the fire girl he fought earlier, carrying the boy he had imprisoned. The archer was with her. Her beautiful ivory skin was lit by the moonlight, her long blonde hair tied back, and swaying in it's ponytail. She was beautiful to him and had circumstances been different, no! He couldn't think of trivial things now.  
"Your parents aren't who you think they are. Ra's kidnapped you and repressed your memories, but they are still there. Lurking in the back of your mind." The Martian said. "Your super power mothered…and your intelligent father. In truth, you are from a parallel Earth. Ra's took you, in hopes that you would take after your mother and develop her abilities. He experimented on you, and gave you your electric abilities, by taking DNA samples from Static Shock. He's lied to you and raised you to do his bidding. You don't remember these things, but I can see them in your mind." She finished as she wiped a tear from her eye.  
"We want to help you. To give you a choice. Let you decide how you want to use your gifts. How you want to live your life." Aqualad said extending his hand towards Thunder Kid. His mind was reeling. The Martian girl was opening his mind, allowing him to see his repressed memories. He felt the Kryptonian clone release him. Thunder Kid looked up to meet Aqualad's gaze. He then turned his eyes on the archer who was approaching him.  
"Believe me…" The blonde started, "it's much better to help, than to harm." She said. "Trust me. I know from experience."  
He stared at her. Then he scanned the entire team. They were comprised of Batman's protégé, along with the helpers of Aquaman and Flash. The archer obviously belonged to Green Arrow. The clone of Superman, and the Martian girl probably had something to do with Martian Man Hunter. Then there was the fire girl and the tall girl. For what he knew, most of this team was comprised of what others would consider to be heroes. However the fire and tall girls, he wasn't so sure about. This team, they fought for good. To make the world a better place.  
"What do you want me to do?" He asked.  
"What do you want to do?" Robin asked.  
"The right thing." Thunder Kid said as he stared up into Robin's mask. The boy wonder smiled. Aqualad patted him on the shoulder then. He looked up at the teen as he once again extended his hand towards him. He looked at the appendage for a while and then decided to take it. The taller teen then smiled.  
"Welcome to the team."


	12. Counterpart

-Relaiya  
She sat in her bed, cradling Ravien's head in her lap. Artemis was standing outside of her door, explaining the situation to Robin. Relaiya sighed. Robin would understand. Wouldn't he? He wouldn't get mad at her for caring for the other Embrassian, right? Nothing, but worst case scenarios see to come to her mind. She just couldn't seem to foresee a positive outcome. She had ditched her date with him, for another guy! She was in so much trouble. A few minutes went by before she heard the hushed voices outside of her door stop. Relaiya closed her eyes and sighed. Here comes the moment of truth.  
Robin walked into the room slowly. He looked at Ravien first and then at her. He sat down on the free space of the bed next to Relaiya, making sure not to jostle the sleeping boy.  
"How is he?" He asked calmly.  
"Physically, he's fine. Mentally…I don't know. We'll just have to wait until he wakes up." Relaiya said making sure to keep her gaze away from her boyfriend.  
"So…he saved your life huh?" Robin asked. He then picked up her hand and began to gently caress it.  
"Yes." She said, beginning to blush from the sweet gesture." When we were children." She closed her eyes and relished in the feeling of Robin's touch.  
"Do you…like him?" He finally asked the question she had knew he would. The question she couldn't avoid. How she answered would make or break her relationship. She could lie. Just flat out say no. Ultimately, to her, lying seemed like a bigger betrayal. She took a deep breath and let her answer flow from her heart.  
"He was my first true friend. We've…been through a lot together. He helped me escape a situation that surely would've killed me. Let me escape while he stayed behind and endured, who knows what. Yes…I have some feelings for him." She said and then chanced to look at him. His face was stoic. "But…" She continued, "the only person that I could ever love…is you." She said feeling confident in the truth of her words. Robin smiled at her, and the sheer brilliance caught her off guard. Why was he smiling? She blinked, startled.  
"So…another rival for your affection has revealed themselves. You sure know how to keep it interesting!" Robin said and then kissed her. Relaiya was still stunned. She couldn't help, but stare at him bewilderment.  
"You're…not mad?"  
"Mad? Course not. Whelmed? Definitely." He said and Relaiya smiled. She kissed him causing him to laugh. "Now, you'll have to excuse me." He said as he stood from the bed.  
"Where are you going?" She asked and he patted her on the head.  
"To introduce our new teammate to Batman."

-Robin  
Things went a lot better than he originally thought. After he and Aqualad had introduced their new addition to Batman, the League had decided that Thunder Kid was to go through a trial week, before being an official member. Thunder Kid was supposed to undergo rigorous training with Black Canary, while Aqualad observed and reported everything. Aqualad was charged with explaining the rules to him, just as Robin had done with Relaiya. Robin walked to the gym with a smile plastered on his face. Superboy was lifting weights, Kid Flash was chatting with Red Arrow, and Aqualad was sparring with Thunder Kid. Robin headed over to the gymnast equipment and began to practice his acrobatics. He trained hard for about two hours, before he decided it was time to take a break. He sat down on a nearby bench. He took a swig from his water bottle as his eyes wandered over to his best friend. Wally was laughing at something Roy had said. Roy then leaned close to the speedster and whispered something in his ear. Wally blushed a bright red and Roy laughed whole heartedly. He patted the younger teen on the head and walked away. Robin just continued to stare at the speedster who was now standing, fidgeting awkwardly. The boy wonder stood then and walked over to his friend.  
"Hey…you ok?" He asked the red head as he patted him on the shoulder. Wally turned his emerald eyes on the smaller teen.  
"Uh…yeah." He said shakily.  
"What did Red say to make you so flustered?"  
"Nothing!" Wally almost screamed and Robin grinned at him. "L-let's go play Call of Duty or something." Wally said changing the subject, which cased Robin's grin to grow wider. Now he really wanted to know what the older Red head had said to his besty. Wally headed to the sitting room and Robin watched him with a very amused smirk, chuckling at his friend's embarrassment. He then made his way over to the two dark skinned teens who were also in a middle of taking a break from training.  
"Hey guys KF and I are about to play Call of Duty. Wanna join?" He asked and Kaldur turned his icy eyes on Thunder Kid. The boy didn't move or say anything. Kaldur then turned his attention back to Robin.  
"Yes I think we will join you. It'll be a great opportunity for Kyle to socialize." Kaldur said.  
"Kyle huh? Well let's go kick Wall's, butt!" Robin smirked and led the way to the sitting room.

-Red Arrow  
Roy was strolling down the hallway, on his way to the bathroom. He saw Artemis duck into Relaiya's room and his curiosity became aroused. He peeked into the fiery girl's room. Artemis, Me'gann, and Snow stood around the room. Relaiya sat on her bed with a boy lying limply in her lap. Roy knew that the boy, was too, and Embrassian. Wally had informed him of the situation earlier. After knocking on the already opened door, he stepped into the room. All eyes turned to him.  
"So he woke up." Roy said. As he glanced at the male in question. Relaiya nodded and looked into the boy's golden eyes.  
"Everyone…" The small girl began, "this is Ravien. He rescued me from a facility, much like the one you guys found me in, when I was a child. He and I, were being held captive there. He helped me escape, while he remained behind. I owe him my life." Relaiya concluded. She then looked up to examine everyone's response. Artemis just nodded her head in understanding. Snow stared at the boy suspiciously, while Me'gann tilted her head thoughtfully. Roy, much like Relaiya, just watched everyone else's reactions. Me'gann was the first to speak.  
"It's nice to meet you Ravien, I'm Me'gann." The Martian girl said and held out her hand to the boy. He looked at the appendage hesitantly. He then took the hand extended to him.  
"I'm Artemis. Sorry our initial meeting wasn't a pleasant one." The blonde said offering a warm smile. Ravien smiled back and nodded.  
"The name's Snow." Snow said. She didn't smile kindly or offer to shake his hand. Just continued to stare at him suspiciously. Everyone then turned their attention back to Roy. He looked at Snow and knew he felt the same way she did. He didn't trust the Embrassian male. Roy, pushed up his sunglasses that had slid down the bridge of his nose. He then turned his gaze on Ravien.  
"Red Arrow." He finally said. He had no intention of revealing his identity to the other male. Ravien nodded.  
"So…why don't you tell us how you wound up in that situation you were in." Snow said, getting straight to the point. Roy, had to admit, this Snow girl was his type of person.  
"Yeah…why were you fighting the Shadows? Why was Thunder Kid and Talia, holding you prisoner?" Artemis asked.  
"Weapon." The boy said in a voice barely above a whisper.  
"What?" Roy asked, not satisfied by the boy's answer.  
"They wanted to use me as a weapon. They wanted to capture me and you too Relaiya. Together we are supposed to make up some ultimate weapon." Ravien said as he glanced up to look Relaiya in her eyes. She gasped.  
"I knew it." Artemis said. "I had a feeling this all went back to the use of Relaiya as a weapon."  
"This is getting out of hand." Me'gann said. " The Shadows, Embriss. Who else is involved?" She asked exasperated, to no one in particular.  
"I wish I knew." Ravien said solemnly.  
"Do you know about the Embriss involvement?" Relaiya asked and the boy shook his head.  
"Unfortunately…no." Ravien answered. Roy eyed him then. For some reason he got the feeling that the Embrassian male wasn't telling them everything. His instinct told him the boy was withholding information. Roy turned then and exited the room. He headed back towards the gym. He found Superboy sitting on a bench, sweating profusely from his work out.  
"Conner, where is everyone?" Roy asked drawing the attention of the other teen.  
"Video games." He answered, panting lightly. Roy nodded and made his way to the sitting room. There he found Wally, Robin, Kaldur, and Thunder Kid playing Call of Duty. Robin was winning, and laughing about it. Wally made faces of frustration. Kaldur, was playing, but seemed more focused on with Thunder Kid's reactions. Thunder Kid, just pressed buttons, obviously having no idea how to play, while staring at the screen with a bored expression. Roy walked over to them and sat on the couch behind Wally, who was seated on the floor next to Robin. Wally let out a loud "woohoo" as he finally managed to kill Robin.  
"I still have more points than you KF." Robin said smirking at the speedster.  
"Not for long!" Wally said as he began to press his buttons harder. Roy watched them play. The match came to a swift end, five kills later. Robin, had beaten Wally by 300 points. The red head pouted as Robin laughed and pointed at him.  
"I'm going to train." Thunder Kid said as he stood from his spot on the couch. Kaldur did the same and they left together.  
"You cheated Rob!" Wally pouted.  
"I did not! Air strikes are completely fair game!" Robin chuckled.  
"I was referring to the instant kill and invincibility cheat codes, that you obviously used." Wally said as he glared at his best friend.  
"Hey, if you're not cheating…you're not trying hard enough." robin said smiling. Wally dove on top of the smaller boy as they began to play fight. Both boys laughed and Roy watched in mild amusement. He then remembered why he had come looking for them in the first place.  
"Guys…" He said earning him the attention of both boys, "Ravien woke up."

-Robin  
He slowly looked up at Roy. He was currently in a headlock, that Wally had decided to place him in. Both boys had frozen from their play fight at the statement.  
"Has he said anything?" Wally asked as he released his hold on Robin.  
"Yeah…guy had a pretty interesting story to tell. Funny thing is, I don't think he's telling us everything." Roy said seriously.  
"He's hiding something." Robin said as he looked into Roy's eyes.  
"Definitely." The older teen said with a nod of his head.  
"Dude…you have a really evil grin going on right now. What are you planning?" Wally asked as he eyed his best friend suspiciously.  
"To find out everything that guy knows." Robin said smiling. He stood then with Wally in tow. Roy nodded and stood from his place on the couch. The three of them then headed to Relaiya's room, with Robin in the lead. They entered the room, to find all of the girls, including Relaiya, gone. Ravien was lying face down on the bed comfortably. He was burying his face in Relaiya's pillow and sighing contently.  
"Comfy?" Robin asked, making sure his voice was devoid of all the irritation he felt. Ravien's head snapped up then and he turned to look at them. He scanned all of their faces and then decided to glare at all of them.  
"Why yes I am." he said and then sighed. "It feels so good to be back with MY Relaiya." He said cockily and then smiled at the trio. Wally's mouth dropped. Robin, however, kept his cool.  
"Your Relaiya?" Robin questioned mockingly.  
"Indeed. Is there something you were wanting from me bird brain?" Ravien asked, his smile widening.  
"Just to check on you. Make sure you're feeling ok. Wouldn't want that fragile body of yours to break." Robin said sarcastically.  
"Did you just call Rob bird brain?" Wally asked in utter disbelief.  
"Did you just call me fragile?" Ravien asked as the smile faded from his lips. He sat up then and returned to glaring at the boy wonder.  
"No duh. What does your Embrassian body heat fry your brain?" Robin asked. Ravien glared even harder. "You seem disconcerted…must've struck a nerve." Robin said with his usual smirk in place.  
"Robin stop it. We're here for answers. Not for you two to find out who has the bigger ego." Roy said and Wally nodded.  
"Yeah Rob. Though I'm surprised you stayed calm through that whole 'HIS Relaiya' comment." Wally whispered to his best friend.  
"You want answers…well here they are. Relaiya is MINE! She has been and always will be mine. She's a dragon, and I'm a phoenix. We belong together. When we were captured and held in that forsaken place…I saved her. I saved her life! She owes me. Why don't you take a guess as to what I want my payment to be." Ravien said, smiling wickedly at Robin. Snap! Robin lunged forward, with the intent to do serious bodily harm!

-Superboy  
That last statement had struck a nerve. He was on his way to his room, when he'd heard what Ravien had said. He burst into the room to find Wally and Roy holding the boy wonder back from lunging at the boy smiling smugly on the bed. Conner stepped around them. He cocked his fist all the way back and then fired it forward as fast and as he could. He hit Ravien square in the face.

-Aqualad  
He was giving Kyle a tour of the cave, with Snow following close behind. She had never gotten the proper tour and was taking full advantage of the situation. They were walking down a corridor when they spotted Superboy walking ahead of them. The super powered teen stopped abruptly outside of Relaiya's door. He stared at it and then immediately rushed inside. Kaldur had a bad feeling as they neared the room. A loud thud was heard then. Kaldur and Snow raced to the room, while Kyle lagged behind them. Kaldur's eyes widened in shock and a slow smile began to spread across Snow's face. Conner had punched Ravien through a wall. Robin who was being held back by Roy and Wally, managed to break free from his captors as they both stood in shock, staring at the gaping hole.  
"Mind if I get some action Supey?" Robin asked, as he glared at the hole. Superboy nodded and before Kaldur could say anything, Robin was off like a shot. Superboy blocked the way so that Robin would not be disturbed in his battle.  
"Kaldur dear…couldn't we continue the tour. I'm sure the kiddos will be fine with Superboy watching over them." Snow said sweetly. "Besides…it's obvious he's not letting anyone through." Snow said smiling broadly.  
"This has nothing to do with us. Continue this tour." Kyle said. Kaldur sighed. He then continued the tour of the cave.

-Relaiya  
She, Artemis, and Me'gann were on their way back from the kitchen when they heard the commotion. Kaldur, Snow, and Thunder Kid were walking away from her room. Kaldur was talking, explaining about the area of the cave that they were currently located in. Relaiya flew to her room, with Artemis and Me'gann close behind. The girls stared in utter shock at what awaited them in the room. Relaiya and Me'gann both dropped the tray of food that they had been carrying. There was a large hole gaping through the far wall of her room. Through the large hole, Robin and Ravien were fighting, while Superboy stood watching them, his arms crossed. Roy and Wally sat on her bed in front of the hole playing a card game. Me'gann instinctively pulled the two fighting boys apart with her telekinesis. The three girls, stepped through the large hole and stared at the scene before them.  
"What is going on?" Relaiya asked truly concerned.  
Why are you guys fighting?" Artemis asked, giving both boys a disapproving look.  
"Why didn't you stop them Conner?" Me'gann asked her boyfriend.  
"Why would he stop what he started?" Ravien spat. "It's ok though. I plan to end it."  
"You really are very annoying. Totally stole the aster from the cave." Robin said as he glared at the boy across from him. They both were being held on opposite sides of the room in the air. Relaiya sighed and signaled for Me'gann to put both of the boys down. The Martian girl immediately complied. The two boys just continued to glare hatefully at each other.  
"Why were you fighting?" Relaiya asked as a headache began to form. Roy and Wally stepped through the hole then, joining the half circle that everyone had seemed to form.  
"Well…" Wally began, "Rob, Roy, and I, had made out way to your room to check on and question…uh…what's his name?" Wally began, getting stuck.  
"Ravien." Roy supplied for him.  
"Right, Ravien." Wally continued. "So we were gonna question Ravien about what happened to him and how he ended up in the mess he was in. So when we got here everything started out fine, until Ravien started being a smartass and calling you his Relaiya and stuff. Anyway he and Rob got in a war of sarcasm and finally Ravien mad a really raunchy comment about you Lai and Rob lost it. Roy and I held him back, but Con, on the other hand, we couldn't stop. I mean we didn't even see it coming!" Wally ranted excitedly.  
"What did you do?" Artemis asked as she turned her eyes on the boy of steel, looking between him and the gaping hole.  
"He punched Ravien so hard, he went flying through the wall. Hence…" Roy said as he turned to gesture to the damaged wall, "we have this very large hole." Roy smiled a little. He was greatly amused by the situation. Relaiya massaged her temples trying to soothe her incessantly growing headache.  
"Just what did he say to make you hit him that hard?" Me'gann asked Conner.  
"It's not what he said." Conner gritted out angrily.  
"It's what he implied that made Supes and I want to kill him." Robin said, obviously getting a grip back on his emotions.  
"So he didn't say anything, only implied. So there is a chance you both just took what he said the wrong way." Artemis said.  
"No…unfortunately, with how he phrased his words, their was only one way to take it." Wally said.  
"Just what the hell did he imply?" Artemis asked.  
"Sexual innuendos." Wally and Roy said in unison. Ravien smiled wickedly at Robin. The boy wonder returned the gesture with a death glare. On of which, Batman would surely be proud of. Me'gann looked at Ravien and gasped. She then turned to Robin.  
"No wonder your so upset." The Martian girl said and revealed the images she had just seen to Relaiya. Relaiya's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped in surprise. The very overtly sexual images left her in shock. Shock became replaced with anger, at an image of Ravien having her in front of Robin. A very broken Robin. The air in the room began to heat and Relaiya's eyes began to glow their battle color. Her anger was indeed becoming tangible. Artemis and Me'gann immediately backed away from her. Roy pulled Wally to him as he moved them both back a safe distance. Robin and Ravien stared in awe as the small girl's hair began to whip wildly around her.  
"Could everyone please leave me and my other half alone." Relaiya said angrily. Everyone except Conner, Robin, and Me'gann, immediately complied.  
"Robin, Conner, Me'gann…please." Relaiya said as she tried to not let her anger consume her, with her friends still present.  
"I can't do that Lai. I'll give you all the space you want, but I won't leave you." robin said adamantly. Robin said as he began to walk to his girlfriend. He flinched from the heat he felt near her. So he stood as close to her as he could get.  
"That goes double for me." Conner said as he glared at Ravien. Me'gann frowned, but wrapped her arms around one of her boyfriend's.  
"So disobedient." Ravien said with a smile. "You can't help that though. I guess it's because you're human." He said. He then eyed Conner and Me'gann. "Or maybe not. Maybe it's just in your nature." Relaiya flung a fireball at the red head teen so fast he almost didn't have time to dodge it.  
"That's enough!" She said in a commanding tone. "You want to talk, then start explaining yourself." Ravien stared at her in shock.  
"Explain myself? About what?"  
"EVERYTHING. Where do you get off saying horrid things like that to my Robin! Even if that weren't enough…you said it in front of MY MASTER! Then to make matter worst…you have you sick little fantasies. You will NEVER have me in that position! You…psycho!" Relaiya exploded, firing off shots at the boy. Relaiya then began to float in the air.  
"You saved my life, so because I owe you for that you think that you own me? My protection and abilities, belong to my master. My love…my unconditional love, belongs to Robin. Robin ONLY!" Relaiya said angrily as she formed a very large fire blast and launched it at Ravien. Conner grabbed Me'gann and shielded her from the heat of the blast. Robin back flipped away and crouched turning his body away from the blast. Ravien managed to cancel out the blast with one of his own as Relaiya floated back down to the Earth. She immediately got into a battle stance as Robin, Conner, and Me'gann recovered.  
"One…you do owe me for saving your life. Two, you don't have a master. The Kryptonian clone doesn't count. And three…you can't just decide to give your heart to some random human when you're betrothed to me." Ravien said seriously as he stared into Relaiya's angry eyes.  
"Wow this just gets juicier and juicier." Snow said as she stepped from the shadows, behind Me'gann.

-Snow Leopard  
She was now standing next to Me'gann and Conner, shaking her head. Robin had gotten himself into a great, big, alien mess.  
"What do you mean she's betrothed to you?" Robin asked. His voice, held shock, but his face was full of suspicion.  
"On Embriss, it is tradition that a member of the Dragon clan is only allowed to marry a member of the Phoenix clan. To ensure this tradition is kept, children are betrothed at birth to their life partners. Seeing how I am a member of the Phoenix clan and she is the only remaining member of the Dragon clan…well I'm sure you can put two and two together." Ravien said smiling at Robin. "You loose Earth boy."  
"It can't be. You're lying!" Relaiya said staring at Ravien. Me'gann shook her head.  
"No…he's not." The Martian said sadly.  
"It…can't be." Relaiya said barely above a whisper. Her eyes stopped glowing and the room began to return to a normal temperature. She stared at the floor as her body began to visibly shake. Robin's face contorted in pain. Snow watched him with sad eyes. It hurt her to see her very dear friend in pain. She had never seen him so openly broken.  
"It can and it is." Ravien continued "Do you even know why you can't tap into all of your power? Why it's so limited?" He asked then and Relaiya looked back at him. She knew there had seemed to be a block on the power she felt inside her, but has dismissed it as a training issue. She just needed to physically get stronger in order to tap into it. She blinked at him and he sighed. "In order for a Dragon to unlock their full abilities, they have to mate with their Phoenix partner. It's really the only purpose my clan serves. To protect, loyally serve, and strengthen our Dragon counterparts. A consort…so to speak." Ravien said as he took a step closer to the small girl. Robin threw a bird-a-rang t him.  
"Don't you dare go near her." He said dangerously as he glared at the red head. Relaiya balled her small hands into fist. Her body began to shake harder as tears escaped her. Robin went to her, and wrapped his arms around her, silently stroking her hair.  
"We belong together Relaiya. Not here on this planet, but back home. On Embriss. Think about it. Find me when you are ready to face what you know to be true." Ravien said slowly. He then took his leave of the room and of the cave. Snow watched as Robin held Relaiya to him. He truly cared for the girl, That was plain to see. She smiled at the scene. She then began to usher Me'gann and Conner out of the room. The three of them migrated to the kitchen where everyone else sat waiting.  
"To think he's telling the truth…" Me'gann said and then shook her head, "or rather to KNOW he's telling the truth. Poor Relaiya." Conner tensed at her words.  
"Poor girl is crying because she knows she has to go home and marry that jerk." Snow said.  
"She's crying because she has to leave Robin. She loves him, and despite that she has to leave him." Me'gann said glaring at Snow. The taller girl held her hands up in surrender. Me'gann looked away from her and sighed.

-Aqualad  
It had been a week since the Ravien incident. The team was allotted to have that week off. Now they were back into the swing of things. Taking on mission after mission. They had brought down Clayface, Solomon Grundy, Mirror Master, Icicle, and Icicle Jr. Now they were on a mission to stop Star Sapphire who had teamed up with the Cheetah in a plot to bring down Wonder Woman and the Green Lantern, Hal Jordan. The team had flown the bioship to New Orleans, where the pair had been spotted. They were in a warehouse right outside of the city. Aqualad sent Miss Martian in camouflage mode to survey the area.  
"It seems they've crystallized some sort of vapor. Star Sapphire seems to be trying to harness the power of the crystals. Sending you a visual." Miss Martian, sent through their link.  
"That's fear gas. It belongs to the Scarecrow. Where did Star and Cheetah get that?" Robin asked mostly to himself.  
"Dunno, but we've got to get it from sexy psycho chick." Kid Flash sent.  
"Cheetah just entered the building. She's carrying more vials of the gas." Miss Martian sent.  
"Ok…Kid, you and I will run interference…set a diversion. Thunder Kid and Artemis, you're our backup. Emberstone and Miss Martian, you two destroy the vials and get the crystals. Robin, Superboy…flank them." Aqualad ordered and the team immediately moved. Kid Flash moved in first and lapped the two women twice. Aqualad then charged in and engaged Star Sapphire. Kid Flash ran circles around Cheetah, before tackling her to the ground. Emberstone and Miss Martian flew in from the rooftop windows and headed for the vials of fear gas. Cheetah saw them, and made an attempt to go for them.  
"They're after the gas!" She yelled out, beginning her pursuit of the two girls. Artemis shot out an arrow that released into a rope tying the woman at her ankles. She fell hard to the ground, as Star Sapphire flew into the air. She shot multiple energy beams at the two girls. Thunder Kid threw a ball of electricity at her and she tumbled from the skies screaming. While their foes were out, they all converged on the gas. Each destroying cases of the stuff. Star Sapphire blinked her eyes open. She pulled herself to her feet and immediately tried to flee with the crystal. She ran into Superboy who held her in place while Robin tied her up. Robin took the crystal from her and gave her an award winning smile.  
"I don't think GL goes for yellow stones. Why don't you try green next time." He said with a chuckle. She growled at him and he laughed harder. Both teens then rejoined the team. They all then headed out to the bioship and few it back home.  
Kaldur passed out on his bed after reporting to Batman. Time passed by in this way and before they knew it two months had passed. Two missions a day for two months, had become their schedule. Wonder Woman had seen how fatigued they were after Black Canary had revealed to her how sluggish they were in practice. The two had then convinced Batman that it was time for a break. So now they had a three day vacation. Three days, the week before Christmas and then the entirety of the week of Christmas. Kaldur sighed. Today was the first day of their break. All he wanted to do was sleep. His entire body was sore from the intensive training he had just done with Conner and Kyle. He rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face into his pillow. His instincts told him immediately, he wasn't alone.  
"My…my. Someone's tense." Came the voice of Snow Leopard as she began to massage his shoulder and back. He turned his head so that he could watch her.  
"When did you arrive at the cave? And how did you get into my room?" He asked and she smiled.  
"Just now and Robin." She said answering both of his questions. Kaldur shook his head. He would have to have a talk with his younger teammate. For now though, he just rested his head on his pillow and enjoyed the massage Snow was so kind to give.

-Superboy  
He was working out in the gym, bench pressing 400 pounds of weight. He did 250 reps, before moving on to do 300 pushups. He didn't work out like this to stay in shape. Oh no. He used it as an excuse so he could think without being interrupted. He was concentrating on the Ravien incident. They had been so busy with missions as of lately, he never really had time to revisit the incident. Now he had all of the time in the world to think. Ravien had said that he was betrothed to Relaiya. That had hurt. He couldn't imagine her having to be with that asshole. She would eventually have to leave. No, he couldn't let that happen. Despite what Ravien saying about him not counting as a Kryptonian, he and Relaiya had indeed established a connection. A very strong one. So all of what Ravien was saying couldn't have been true right? Maybe he could order her to stay. Or maybe he could use his feelings against her. He could feel so distressed, angry, and helpless. If he felt those emotions strong enough, she would feel it too. She would automatically come to check on him, and he would do whatever it took to make her stay. Make her feel guilty so she'll stay on Earth, on the team, and with him. With Robin too, but mostly with him. Conner smiled at that thought and continued his rigorous training.

-Miss Martian  
He was thinking about her again. Me'gann sighed as she walked past the gym. After hearing Conner's thought about wanting Relaiya to stay with him, she immediately left the area. It was what she knew he wanted. Eventually her would forget all about her and Relaiya would rule his every thought. No. She couldn't give up. She couldn't let that happen. She would do whatever it took to make Conner see her and her only. Me'gann smiled at the thought then frowned as another hit her. How in the world would she go about doing this? She would need to work diligently at keeping herself and Conner alone. They would need to go out on a lot of dates. Really romantic dates. She would also need to make sure that she made Conner see how much Relaiya loved Robin. That she only has eyes for the boy wonder. What better way to do that than to find the couple making out? Me'gann's smile grew as she made her way to her room. Operation Love Handle would be effective immediately.

-Relaiya  
She sat on her bed blanketed in despair. The missions had been a nice distraction, but now reality was settling on her firmly. She was betrothed. To Ravien of all people. It truly explained a lot. She knew their was a block on her powers. She didn't know why. Now, she did, and part of her wished she didn't. Relaiya sighed. A knock at her door caught her attention and she called for the person to enter. She telekinetically opened her door to reveal a smiling Robin. He stepped inside and shut the door behind him. She looked at him curiously. Why was he smiling? He then pounced on her. She laughed at his antics, as she playfully wrestled with her mate.  
"I've got an idea." Robin said after he had successfully pinned her underneath him.  
"Really? What is it?" She asked curiously.  
"Why don't we go the hanger of the cave. We could build a Jacuzzi and have some fun!" He said smirking and her eyes lit up.  
"I'm not sure what a Jacuzzi is, but it sounds fun." She said and he laughed.  
"Haha…ok. You remember one day after we were training I said I could use a hot tub to help relax my muscles. Warm water and jets." He said and she nodded. "That's a Jacuzzi." Her smile grew as her excitement mounted.  
"Ok Robin." she said happily and he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He then dashed out of her room calling for her to meet him at the hanger. She knew what he was doing. He was trying to distract her from her abysmal thoughts. He was so good to her. Relaiya smiled at the thought. What a man? And at least, for right now, he was hers!


	13. Distance pt 1

-Robin  
He had already built the Jacuzzi. The project was his distraction from thinking about Ravien. He had even hooked up the jets and everything else that needed to be fixed to make the contraption run smoothly. All that was needed was for the water to be heated. He smiled at that. It's the only thing he wanted his girlfriend to do. He then immediately changed into his swim wear and left his room. He strutted down the hall smiling. Yes, this was his ploy to distract Relaiya, but it was also to distract himself. Not to mention, he was looking forward to seeing his girlfriend in a bikini. Robin's smile grew. His sunglasses slipped from their perch and he immediately pushed them back into place. When he reached the Jacuzzi, Relaiya was already there, staring at it in awe.  
"You like?" He asked cockily.  
"You built it already." She said. Relaiya was wearing a cotton, yellow, mini dress. She was barefoot and was tapping one of her feet in light annoyance, a pout set on her face. "You said we were going to build it together."  
"Not to worry babe. It's not done yet. I need you to heat the water." Robin said with a smile. The girl rolled her eyes, but began to heat the water. Robin turned on the jets and then picked his girlfriend up and tossed her. She yelped as she sailed through the air. She rebounded in time, however, so that she only hovered above the water instead of falling in.  
"Awesome reflexes Lai." Robin said as he climbed into the warm water.  
"That was not nice!" Relaiya pouted. Robin smiled at her and she returned it with one of her own. She then took off the dress to reveal a white two piece halter set, with red flowers for décor. Robin whistled approvingly, as Relaiya blushed deeply and lowered herself into the water.  
"Feels great right?" Robin asked and she nodded.  
"Yes…it does." She said and Robin pulled her into an embrace. He then kissed her and returned it full force. He broke away first, as he sat her comfortably in his lap. She blushed deeper and he laughed. They then chatted away about anything and everything, non-work related.

-Kid Flash  
He sat in the great area playing video games. He pressed paused and then rolled over on the floor to stare up at the ceiling. He was worried about his best friend. The missions had provided a nice distraction from the Ravien incident. Now they had nothing but free time, which meant time for Robin to stress himself over the situation. Robin had been the one to explain in detail to both himself and Roy, the conversation about Relaiya's betrothal. So he knew his besty had to be stressed. Then there was Roy. Wally hadn't seen the teen since the incident. That was two moths ago. Wally thought about the night he had went to Roy's place. How the older male had chose to comfort him. A blush spread across his features as he thought about what the older teen had done. Wally then shook his head, trying to rid himself of the images. He got to his feet and stated to wander the hall of the cave. Aqualad's door was cracked and light moans and giggles could be heard. Wally raised a brow at that, but decided to just ignore it and headed to the gym. The gym would be a place he could get some peace and quiet. Some place where he could work out his frustration and think. Upon arriving at the gym he found Artemis and Kyle sparring. The two seemed to be seriously fighting, until Artemis slipped, falling backwards onto the mat. Kyle walked over to her and offered her a hand to help her up. She took it, but instead of getting up, she pulled the unsuspecting teen down on top of her, into a warm embrace. Wally's jaw dropped and he immediately continued down the hall. He found himself in the hanger. He sighed as he entered the space. He then gasped at what he saw. Robin and Relaiya were having a hot and heavy make out session in a hot tub. Wait, a hot tub? Where did that come from? Wally continued to watch his best friend put some very nice foreplay moves in his girl. Wally felt his pants grow tight, as he thought of joining the couple. His cheeks tinged pink and he dashed back to his room, and slammed the door shut. Was everybody, but him, getting some today? Wally sighed as he tried to will his erection away. He needed a distraction. He was not going to be the stuck in a cave full of couples, and be the only one who is considered single. He would find Roy. Yes that's right. He could find Roy and they could hang out for a few hours. If he was lucky, maybe the whole day. Hopefully by the time he came back to the cave, his teammates will have returned to their non horny selves. Besides, he might even find himself a girlfriend today. Wally smiled at that thought and then dashed from the cave.  
"He ran to Star City, where he knew Roy's apartment would be. He stood outside the older teen's place panting slightly from the long run. He heart constricted tightly, and Wally immediately clasped at it. Breathe, he thought, as he tried to calm the organ down. Once his heart was calm enough, he knocked on the door. There wasn't an answer. Wally frowned. He knocked again, and still there was nothing. He began to fidget. Maybe he should've called first. He decided to knock one more time, but before his fist could make contact, the door was swung open. Roy stood shirtless with water dripping down his chest. His wet hair, was currently having a towel ran though it. Wally blushed at the sight and looked at Roy's face to find him smirking.  
"Why are you here?" Roy asked bluntly.  
"I…uh…well I…" Wally stammered. Roy's smirk grew.  
"Spit it out already." Roy said as he flicked the speedster on the nose.  
"I w-wanted to see if…maybe…you wanted to hang out. The cave is…kind of…full of really hormonal couples right now. Basically of you're single it's not the best place to be right now." Wally chuckled awkwardly as he stared at the ground.  
"Uh huh…and how is this 'hanging out' going to solve that problem?" Roy asked cockily.  
"Well…we could hang out…ya know. Do some guy stuff. We might even find girlfriends. To be honest I'm quite excited about that part." Wally said brightly as he smiled. His eyes, however, never left from the ground.

-Red Arrow  
Girlfriend? Roy stopped smirking at that remark. Hadn't he made it clear to the boy how much he liked him? Wally must be really dense. That or he was denying what he really wanted. That was it wasn't it? Wally was lying to himself. Denying the fact that he knew he wanted the older teen. A thought entered Roy's min and his smirk returned.  
"You're asking me out right? Usually when having a conversation you're supposed to look the person in the eye. Mine are up here, not down there. Or are you asking the ground out perhaps?" Roy asked cockily. "You know…I'm feeling inclined to say no to your little venture." Wally snapped his head up and looked Roy straight in the eye.  
"Wait…why?" Wally asked confused. His eyes then slowly went back to Roy's chest. He blushed deeper and quickly returned his gaze to the ground. Roy's smirk grew. Yup, the kid was definitely deluding himself.  
"Come in. Just wait here, while I get dressed. I'll let you drag me around all day." Roy said and let Wally into his home. The teen flopped happily on his couch and smiled up at Roy.  
"Ok!" He said excitedly.  
"On one condition." Roy said as he placed his hands on wither side of Wally's head, trapping him there.  
"W-what's that?" Wally asked nervously.  
"You let me have fun with you in whatever I want to do afterwards." Roy said dangerously. Wally gulped and Roy's smirk grew. Now he was just full on smiling. Wally nodded slowly. Roy pulled away from him and nodded. He planned to make Wally pay for that 'girlfriend' comment. Oh he would punish the speedster good, for even dreaming of replacing him. Roy thought as strolled to his room to get dressed.

Wally laid sound asleep in his bed. The boy had dragged Roy everywhere he could think of in Star City. He had even flirted with quite a few girls. They stopped at he same pizza parlor as before for dinner, and then returned to Roy's apartment. The moment they were inside and Roy had securely locked the front door, he had pounced on Wally. He tied the younger red head up and gave him an unimaginable amount of pleasure from just foreplay. Before he had done anything he had made sure to tie a tiny ribbon at the base of the boy's member so he wouldn't be able to climax. He teased and touched the speedster everywhere, until Wally, had begged him to finish it. Roy gladly took him up on that offer, and had carried the boy into his bedroom, where he proceeded to ever so gently, take the boy's virginity. He allowed the younger male to cum after he had proclaimed that he belonged to Roy and Roy only.  
Roy smiled down at his, now, lover. He kissed him gently on the shoulder, and pulled himself from the bed. He padded into his living room and began to pick up the clothes that he had ripped off of Wally. He threw them in the garbage can, as they were practically useless. Roy slowly walked back to his room and stared at his sleeping lover. Wally was beautiful. Now that they were together, he would have to do whatever takes to protect his boy. Roy sighed contently and climbed back into bed. He wrapped his arms protectively around Wally and pulled him close. He'd planned to go round two when his beautiful boy awoke. With that thought Roy drifted back off into a happy slumber.

-Miss Martian  
It was Christmas Eve and she had decided to go shopping. Artemis had decided to tag along and so she had a shopping buddy. Artemis had told her about how she had become fond of Thunder Kid and wanted to get the boy a present.  
"So what are going to buy for Kyle?" Me'gann asked as they entered the mall.  
"A Static shirt and whatever else catches my eye." The blonde said happily.  
"Cool!"  
"What are you gonna get Conner?" Artemis asked as she turned her gaze on the other girl.  
"I'm getting us both matching lockets, with each other's pictures in them. Then I'll buy him some boots, black t-shirts, jeans…you know. The usual." Me'gann said smiling. The girls proceeded to buy their gifts for their guys and then something for their teammates. Afterwards they returned to the cave and Me'gann began to prepare a feast. She was extremely happy with the progress she and Conner had made as of late. They had gone on multiple dates and spent every free hour with one another. During that time Conner had only thought of Relaiya three times, which was a new record for him. Her plan was working. She smiled happily as she prepared the meal. Finally, everything would be perfect!

-Snow Leopard  
She sat outside admiring the icy wonderland that now blanketed the cave. A snow storm had covered Happy Harbor in ice and had suspended both car and aircraft movement. It honestly gave her an excuse to extend her holiday and stay in town longer. She was enjoying the time she had to spend amongst peers, like herself. Not that they were antiheroes they way she was. Oh no, but they all did have amazing mentors. She enjoyed being with Robin's team. Especially Aqualad.  
The thought of the Atlantean made her tail curl in delight. A smile then graced her lips. She couldn't stop the purr that slipped past her lips, as she recalled laying her eyes on him as he emerged from the water. It was truly a splendid sight. It had happened three days ago. She had watched the Atlantean enjoy the water, despite it's wintry chill. He slowly emerged from the water, soaking wet, and smelling of the sea. He had bid she come to him and so she had. He embraced warmly and lovingly before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. What a man he was! She liked his stoic nature. How his silent, brooding eyes looked when he was conceiving a plan. Not to mention chest, and boy did he have a chest! Then there was his neck! The muscles in his neck looked like he could pull a freight train.  
Snow's purr deepened before coming to an abrupt halt, as she heard footsteps. Everyone to her knowledge, were still tuckered out from being stuffed like turkeys. Me'gann had made an exceptionally large feast and had effectively fed everyone into a coma. Superboy fell first, followed closely by Artemis and Thunder Kid. Aqualad passed out in his seat on the floor, while Robin had fell asleep on the couch, with a cookie hanging from his lips. Relaiya, who hadn't known the power of overeating had succumbed to the 'itis' right before Robin ,and had fallen asleep in her boyfriend's arms. Snow, had escaped that fate, by making herself scarce after the first course had been served. She had ghosted outside and had been there ever since, admiring the fallen powder. Now, she wasn't alone.  
Snow reflexively slid into the shadows, watching for the person who had run outside. It was Me'gann, though something seemed off about her. She hiccupped softly before letting out a trembling breath. Soon after, tears were falling as the girl cried. Snow didn't want to be here. She didn't want to witness this obviously private moment. She started to teleport away, when Me'gann began to cry harder. Soft whimpers were escaping the Martian girl, that almost sounded like words. Snow sighed.  
"Megan?" Snow found herself drawn to the girl. She should've followed her instinct and left. She should have pretended that she didn't see anything, but her heart was too kind. She couldn't just turn a blind eye to the obviously distraught girl. Catwoman would not approve. Then there was the girl's name. She could never seem to pronounce the Martian girl's name correctly. She had of course apologized profusely. After making herself presentable, Me'gann turned to face Snow.  
"Oh hi. What's up? Did KF send you to come find me?" Me'gann said in her usual cheery voice. If Snow hadn't just witnessed it, she would've never known the girl had just been crying.  
"I was…kind of already out here." Snow said awkwardly.  
"Oh…so…you saw?"  
"Are you alright?" Snow said avoiding that last question. Me'gann frowned.  
"I-it's nothing…you'd probably just laugh." Me'gann said smiling awkwardly.  
"Try me. Besides you're Robin's friend. I wouldn't laugh at you." Snow said and crossed her heart. "Now let's go inside where it's warmer." She said and Me'gann nodded. She then followed the Martian girl back inside the cave, past the slumbering teens and into the kitchen. Kid Flash was the only other teen presently awake. He sat at the bar counter, that looked into the kitchen eating a muffin. He waved at Snow as he finished his muffin and reached for a cupcake, all the while kicking his feet in enjoyment. Snow smiled at the boy, wondering how in the world he was still eating. Snow then took a seat beside him and watched as Me'gann went into another cooking frenzy. Twenty minutes went by, and Snow sighed.  
"Megan…come talk to the kitty." Snow said making the other girl pause in what she was doing. She then sat down next to Snow and sniffled.  
"It's…Conner." She began and Snow nodded. "I-I think I'm losing him."  
"How?" Snow asked, her voice laced with confusion. Every since she had gotten back to the cave it seemed like the two had been joined at the hip. She naturally assumed that they were as lovey dovey as ever. This confession, to say the least, was well, shocking!  
"I have psychic abilities, like, I can hear thoughts. And Conner…he is always thinking about someone else!" Me'gann began.  
"It's normal for guys, from time to time to thi-"  
"Sexually!" Me'gann blurted, effectively cutting off Snow's explanation. The cat like girl coughed to cover up her surprise. She then stroked the Martian girl's back soothingly.  
"I'm sure it's some Kryptonian madness. That. Or he's been watching one too many pornos." Snow smiled.  
"And then there's you," Me'gann said as she gestured towards Snow, "and it's just one big web of lies!" Snow felt her tail fluff out at that statement.  
"What did I do? I just got back here a week ago!" Snow said incredulously.  
"Robin." Me'gann quietly as tears threatened to fall again. Kid Flash handed Me'gann a napkin and shook his head.  
"What?" Snow asked, irritation and confusion evident in her voice.  
"It's what you did." Wally said around a bite of a large chocolate chip cookie.  
"I NEVER did Robin!" Snow shrieked.  
"Not like that." Me'gann sighed as her tears spilled over. "Robin thinks about you a lot."  
"Well we're nothing, so don't worry about him and me." Snow growled.  
"That's not what he thinks, and so that puts me and Relaiya in the same boat. I want to hate her, but I can't. She's not trying to make Conner lover her!" Me'gann said as her voice cracked and she cried. Snow sighed and began to rub her temples.  
"Woah…drama bomb." Wally said as he nibbled around a piece of toast.  
"What's a drama bomb?" 


	14. Distance pt 2

**Hey guys! Just wanted to say thank you all for the support and hope you are enjoying the story so far! I am trying to get these chapters out as fast as I can. I am leaving to go out of town for a week so there won't be any input from for a while. Just wanted to warn you ahead of time. Welp…that's all for now…please enjoy!**

-Kid Flash  
Shit was about to hit the fan. Wally watched as Relaiya walked up next to him, rubbing at her eyes sleepily. Everything his best friend had fretted over was about to come to fruition. All thanks to a vault that was now opened to the world, aka, Me'gann. Strange, he thought to himself. All this time he had worried himself sick over Me'gann not confiding in him. Now he wished she hadn't. Now more than ever he hoped she would return to keeping things to herself and crying silently in her room. That would be a miracle at the moment, and miracles were not in the plans for the day.  
Snow shook her head at the smaller girl. Wally caught what she was doing. Snow was trying to stifle the fire before it began. Maybe a miracle would be had today. Wally turned to Relaiya then and offered a warm smile.  
Maybe you should go back and lie down some more. Ya still look really tired Lai." Wally said and Relaiya raised a brow at him, before yawning, as if to emphasize his point. Me'gann's sniffles grew louder, which immediately caught the Embrassian's attention.  
"What's wrong Me'gann?" Relaiya asked sincerely as she went to the Martian's side.  
"Everything apparently." Snow muttered. Me'gann reached out a hand and grabbed Snow. The taller girl jumped, startled by the contact, and then immediately tried to pry herself from the Martian's grip.  
"C-Conner…" Me'gann began, but then broke into a sob. Relaiya rubbed soothing circles in the girl's back. "H-he doesn't…"  
"What? He doesn't what?" Relaiya asked and Snow and Wally looked at each other, mirroring the horror they saw on one another's visage.  
"He doesn't love me." Me'gann said brokenly.  
"Sure he does. I've felt his emotions for you. He loves you-" Relaiya began and was interrupted by Me'gann waving her hand dismissively and staring teary eyed at her.  
"No Relaiya. He wants you." Me'gann said. Relaiya's eyes widened in shock, as a slow blush crept across her features. She shook her head violently and then looked Me'gann into her eyes.  
"No…no. He loves you Me'gann. I know he does. I can feel his-"  
"Conner wants you. Not me you! It's the same with Robin!" Me'gann started, anger beginning to be the predominant emotion for the girl. "Robin doesn't want you!"  
"What?" Relaiya asked, the offense heavy in her voice.  
"Now…now Meggs. Don't you think you might be overreacting just a bi-" Wally interjected.  
"He wants her!" Me'gann spat, cutting him off and pointing an accusing finger at Snow. Wally watched as the small girl's face went form shock to anger, as if a switch had been flipped. Yup Robin was going to be in serious trouble.  
"What are you talking about? Robin loves me not her. Me." Relaiya was becoming defensive. At least she had faith in her boyfriend. Hopefully that alone will diffuse this situation. If Relaiya stayed defensive and ignored everything the Martian said, maybe the drama bomb wouldn't explode. Maybe it would deflate Me'gann.  
"No he doesn't. He wants her. I can read minds remember. Well I read his and Conner's. Conner wants you and Robin wants her!" Me'gann shrieked as fresh tears began to spill over. Relaiya downcast her eyes for a moment. Her small hands began to ball into fist. She was thinking about what Me'gann said. Wally's eyes widened in horror when the small girl turned a deadly glare on Snow. Her eyes were no longer their emerald color. Oh no. That green was now tinted with orange. This was not good.  
"Robin loves you?" Relaiya questioned Snow.  
"No!" Snow said hurriedly. She managed to push Me'gann away from her then. "I mean…I don't even…we can't. Ever." Snow started. Her tail was flicking wildly. Relaiya's tightened her fist, straining the skin over her knuckles.  
"Robin loves you? He can't…he can't love you. He loves me!" She spat angrily.  
"Keep him then. I don't want him. I fight over jewelry…not men."  
"You do love him. You love him just as much as he loves you." Me'gann said tiredly, as she sunk to the floor.  
"Stop reading my mind!" Snow hissed at the girl, Me'gann flinched. She then rounded on Relaiya, who was obviously ready for a fight. "Yes…ok. Yes I find him handsome. So what? I mean…that body and the way he talks…I'd have to be deaf and blind not to notice. Yes, I've been around him long enough to develop feelings for him, but I keep them in check. He tried…once…so very long ago. He tried…I said no. End of story. When did this become my issue? You two are the ones with the problem with each other." Snow said looking between the other two girls.  
"She's right." Me'gann said softly, barely above a whisper.  
"About what?" Relaiya raged. "I don't have a problem with you!"  
"We have to talk to Conner." Me'gann said as she picked herself up from the floor.  
"About what?" Relaiya asked as she rounded on the Martian. "He's my master. He doesn't love me. He LOVES you! You Me'gann! He may think about, and may even care for me, but his heart belongs to YOU. I discovered that when I first finished training with MY Robin." Relaiya said casting a glare at Snow. The other girl just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.  
"He thinks about you sexually." Me'gann said.  
"Oh." That statement deflated the small fiery girl. Her eyes returned to their familiar emerald depths. Wally sighed. Maybe this needed to be hashed out. "I-I didn't…I was unaware. I'm sorry." Relaiya said, down casting her eyes once more. "I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you. He's just not aware of the trouble he's caused. I'm sure if you told him, he'd rectify the situation." Wally had to hold back a smile. It was kind of cute the way she defended the boy of steel. She would protect him even if he was in the wrong. Wally let his smile shine through when he thought of Roy. Roy would be the Relaiya of his life like that. The person that would protect him, no matter what.  
"Too much trouble. All I WANT is Aqualad. That's it. Just the sexy, chocolate Atlantean, with the great muscles and killer smile!" Snow sighed exasperated.  
"Snow?" Me'gann inquired.  
"What?" Snow asked.  
"Is your mind that dirty?" Me'gann asked with a frown. Wally shook his head.  
"No offense Meggs, but you reading people's minds is how we got into this mess in the first place. What happened to the rule we made about you only doing that to the baddies?" Wally asked as he lazily shoved a cupcake in his mouth. Me'gann blushed deeply. "Besides…you guys don't need to discuss anything. You want payback, kick him in the shin."  
"Or in the crotch." Snow said with a wicked smile.  
"No! You can't do that to my master." Relaiya said as worry alit her green orbs.  
"Fine! The shins it is." Snow said disappointedly.  
"I have just the right idea for it…" Wally began with a smile, "and it involves kryptonite."

-Relaiya  
Snow had been the one to do it. She had kicked Superboy as hard as she could with a boot that had a bit of kryptonite embedded in the sole of the toe.  
"You know what you did!" The girl had yelled at him smiling as she ran away. Conner had crumpled to the floor in pain. The display had been a hilarious seen that Relaiya could not enjoy. For she had felt every ounce of the boy's pain. She sighed at the memory and rolled over onto her bed, so that she was lying on her stomach. Robin wanted Snow. The idea seemed funny. He had fought so hard for her, that she never imagined that he could want someone else. It made sense though. He had known Snow for a long time. Plus she was human. Despite that she had many cat like features, she was still human, and so was Robin. It made sense for him to love someone of his same species. Snow had rejected him though, but that didn't mean that his candle didn't still burn for Snow. So what did that make her? A replacement? Someone to take the edge off of the burn of rejection. A stand in for the person he truly cared for. She felt her heart constrict painfully at the thought, and it became hard for her to breathe. Why? If that were true, and truly did love Snow, then why play with her emotions? Why work so hard to make her like him instead of Conner if he didn't feel the same way? Ravien was right. She didn't belong here. She belonged back home, on Embriss, where things made sense. It hurt her to think that Robin had toyed with her. That he could be that cruel. She sighed as she stood. She shook her head and allowed determination to enter her heart.  
"I will own up to who and what I am." She said. She was a plaything. Here on Earth, she served no other purpose, but to be a stand in for Snow. On Embriss she was important. A member of the prestigious Dragon Clan. A Dragon who was engaged to Ravien, her Phoenix partner. The idea of marrying him didn't sit well with her, but maybe it was for the best. Maybe this was her destiny. She raided her closet until her fingers touched the material she hadn't felt since she had been granted her team uniform. She would make everything right.

-Superboy  
"Damnit." Conner grunted in pain as he iced down his leg where Snow had kicked him. He sighed as the cooling sensation helped to numb the pain. Just as he was getting comfortable, an indescribable pain ripped at his heart. Just as quickly as it had come, it left, leaving a familiar ache in it's wake. An ache, he had come to understand, didn't belong to him.  
"Relaiya." He said to himself. He dashed down the hallway to her room and found it empty. He then closed his eyes and let his senses, his instincts, guide him to her. He found her on the beach staring up at the cave. He was surprised to see her adorned in her Embriss armor.  
"Relaiya." He called out to her softly as he approached her.  
"Master." She replied, keeping her gaze on the cave.  
"Why are you out here by yourself?" Conner asked as he stood in front of her.  
"I'm going home."

-Relaiya  
She felt the heartache that he felt at her words. She didn't show it though. She couldn't. She just continued to stare up at the cave.  
"Why?" She heard him ask brokenly. Funny, that after all this time of thinking that Robin cared for her the most, it was and had always been her master. Thus the avenue to his heart was closed. It belonged to Me'gann.  
"I don't belong here." She said.  
"Aren't you at least going to say goodbye…to the team…to me?" He asked and Relaiya looked at him then. She smiled up at him and hugged him tightly.  
"Goodbye Master…my master Conner."

-Miss Martian  
The display she had witnessed, almost had her in tears again. Relaiya was going to leave. She dashed inside the cave to tell the team. Deep down, a voice nagged at her. That this, was her fault.

-Robin  
He and Wally were laughing at Snow, telling the tale of the kicking of Superboy. She sat comfortably in Kaldur's lap as she recounted the situation to all who had not been present to witness it. Me'gann burst into the sitting room with tears in her eyes. Everyone turned their attention to her.  
"Guys…hurry and follow me!" She said.  
"What's wrong Me'gann?" Kaldur asked.  
"It's Relaiya…she's leaving for Embriss!" She said and Robin jumped up from his place on the floor. He along with everyone else followed her in a hurry. They all made it to the beach just as Relaiya was pulling away from and embrace that she and Conner shared. She then floated up and placed a gentle kiss on his nose, before floating back down to the Earth. Robin stared in shock at her. Me'gann was right, she was leaving. Why else would she have on her Embriss attire? The problem nagged at him as to why she was leaving. Why hadn't she thought to say goodbye to him? He calmly walked to stand beside Conner. Relaiya was still smiling up at the boy.  
"So…you're leaving Lai." Robin said. He knew better than to phrase it as a question. Relaiya nodded her head, but kept her gaze on Conner. "Weren't you at least going to say goodbye? Or even that you were leaving?" He asked as his voice began to crack slightly. He was astounded at his lack of control, but he would have to deal with that later. Relaiya finally lifted her eyes to his. Her beautiful green eyes, that he loved so much. The eyes he loved to get lost in. Her eyes, shined with tears that she was holding back. Why did she want to cry? He wanted to hold her. To enfold her in his arms and tell her everything would be alright.  
"I thought it would be better not to say goodbye to anyone. That it would be to painful. My master found me, before I could leave, however, and so…here we are." She chuckled.  
"Why are you leaving?" Robin asked.  
"Oh you know…I'm the last remaining member of the Dragon Clan. I'm also betrothed to my phoenix partner. I don't belong here." Relaiya said, smiling sadly.  
"Yes you do Lai." Robin said as he took a step toward her, taking one of her hands in his. "You belong here on Earth, on this team…with me." Robin said smiling genuinely at her. She cried then. Robin watched as the shiny tears spilled forth from her eyes.  
"No…I belong on Embriss."  
"Lai-"  
"No Robin! I belong on Embriss and YOU belong on Earth, on this team, with the person you truly care about."  
Robin stared at the small girl in shock. What had she just said?  
"You're the person I care most about Lai. You know that." Relaiya slipped her hand from his grasp and floated in the air shaking her head.  
"No. I thought I was. Then I realized that I could never be. How could you love an alien that could set you on fire with just a look? It's impossible." Relaiya said laughing humorlessly.  
"I don't care about that! I lov-"  
"Don't say it!"  
"I love you Relaiya!"  
"No!" Relaiya snapped, "No you DON'T love me. You might like me and possibly care for me, but you don't love me. I love you, and you love Snow." She said angrily. She then sighed and took a deep calming breath. "I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you. I don't blame you fro falling for one of your own kind…it's only natural. Thank you for everything. Thank you all." She said turning her eyes to scan the team and wiping away her tears. She waved at the team, and then took off, flying at top speed.. Robin was left stunned by her words. He loved Snow. That's what she had said to him. He didn't love Snow. Had a crush on her for a while? Sure. Thought she was fun to mess with? Yes. Thought he bosom and cleavage were nice? Absolutely! But love? No, he didn't love Snow. He loved Relaiya and now she was gone from him forever. Robin sank to the ground, crushed.

-Aqualad  
Kaldur watched as the one person he knew to have the most control over their emotions break down. Wally dashed to his friend's side trying to console the broken boy. Conner clenched his hands into fist, before rounding on Robin. He easily lifted the boy off of the ground with one hand, by the lapels of his shirt.  
"What did YOU do to her? What did you do to HURT her?!" Conner asked angrily.  
"Leave him alone Con. Can't you see he's in pain?" Wally asked in a reprimanding tone.  
"THIS…IS…HIS…FAULT!" Conner spat.  
"Superboy," Kaldur interrupted, "put Robin down." Conner stared at him angrily, but complied. Snow, who had been staring at Robin, frozen, came to life then. She angrily rounded on Me'gann and pounced on top of her.  
"Look what you've done!" She screamed as Kaldur went over to the two girls. He pulled his girlfriend from Me'gann, holding her close to himself. She kept trying to break away, but he kept his hold on her firm.  
"What did Me'gann do?" Artemis asked.  
"Yeah what could she possibly have done?" Conner asked, obviously confused. Snow stopped fighting and pointed an accusing finger at the Martian.  
"She put the notion in Relaiya's head that Robin and I have a thing for each other!" She said glaring at the girl.  
"Why would you do that" Robin asked in a small broken voice. Kaldur and Me'gann winced at the sound.  
"I…I-" Me'gann tried, but Snow cut her off.  
"You were so paranoid about Conner that you had ruin other people's happy relationships. You know the saying…misery loves company." Snow spat.  
"What're you talking about love?" Kaldur asked.  
"I found Megan crying and tried to see what was wrong with her. Why did I ever do that? She tells me that she's been reading Conner's mind to find out that he has wet dreams about Relaiya." Conner blushed deeply as all eyes turned on him. "Don't look at him like that! He's entitled to his thoughts, because they are just that…THOUGHTS. Besides according to Wally, who was their for this madness, she isn't supposed to read anybody's minds, but the bad guys. His ACTIONS show that he loves Megan, but little Miss green is to blind to see that! Out of anger she reads Robin's mind and finds that he had feelings for me. We've known each other for a very long time so that's only natural. But what he feels for me…it pales in comparison to what he felt for Relaiya. He LOVED Relaiya! Got that green girl! He liked me…he LOVED HER! You told her that Conner loved her and that Robin loved me which is all bullshit!" Snow finished her rant and tried to lunge at Me'gann again, but Kaldur kept his hold on her. Robin stood then, laughing humorlessly, as tears slid from under domino mask.  
"I lost Lai…because of you? Thanks a lot Meggs. You wanted to punish me for the one derogatory thought I had, well you won. I hope your happy. Someone should be." He said as he stood and dusted off his clothes. He then walked dejectedly back inside of the cave. Conner turned his eyes on his girlfriend.  
"All that pain…the reason she was hurting so much…was because of you?" Conner asked, disbelief coloring his features. "You're the reason she left." He said in a low voice, eyes downcast.  
"Conner I-" Me'gann began. Conner punched the ground as hard as he could, effectively cutting her off and leaving a small crater. He then leaped off away from the cave. Wally rubbed the back of his head and sighed. Me'gann crumpled to the ground in tears.  
"I'm going to check on Rob." Wally said and then dashed inside of the cave, followed by Artemis, who gave Me'gann a disbelieving glare, and Thunder Kid who seemed indifferent to everything.  
Me too. Might as well, since we apparently LOVE each other." Snow snorted, sarcasm dripping from her voice as she too went back inside of the cave. Kaldur went to Me'gann and bent down to pat her on the back.  
"You've caused a lot of trouble. Trouble I don't know if this team can recover from, but if there is a way…I'm sure you'll find it. I'm sorry." He said in his father-like voice. He stood then and headed inside the cave. His team had fallen apart before his eyes, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. 


	15. Missing

_**Hello all! I'm so sorry for the long hiatus. I've had quite a bit going on, but I'm hoping that I can get back to posting regularly. Thanks for the continued support and hope you guys continue to enjoy the story! ^_^ **_

-Robin  
Nothing mattered anymore. It had been two weeks since Relaiya had left, and Dick couldn't find a reason to care about anything. He went to school, because Bruce made him. Where he would normally be the most active participant, he didn't involve himself at all. His grades were declining in every subject, which invoked many phone calls to Bruce from teachers worrying over their star student. He didn't flirt with Gwen. He made it a point to not go anywhere near her. He was on leave from team duties, because Kaldur thought he needed the time off. Even as the boy wonder he was failing miserably. Batman, noticing the many mistakes his protégé would usually never make, put him on leave from Gotham duties. Dick sighed as he stared at the ceiling. He was lying on his over-sized bed, while Wally sat on the couch near the window of his room, yapping away about something. Dick wasn't paying attention. Alfred walked in with medical supplies and took his temperature. He was running a high fever. Dick found that he couldn't bring himself to care.  
"Don't worry…I'll stay and help Alfred nurse you back to health." Wally said smiling. Dick didn't reply back. Only continued to stare at the ceiling, replaying memories of Relaiya in his mind. Her smile, her smell, her silky auburn hair, and her beautiful green eyes. He would never see her again. Dick sighed and closed his eyes.  
When he awoke it was ten at night. Dick stared at his clock, before descending from the bed. He headed to the bat cave determined to get his head back in the game and back to normal. Yes, his heart was still broken, but he didn't really need a heart to take down criminals. All he needed was clear thinking. He found Bruce suiting up and went to do the same. He hopped in the Batmobile when he finished and waited for his mentor. Seconds later Batman was in the driver's seat.  
"Go get some rest Dick." He said in a commanding tone.  
"I need to clear my head." Was the only response the teen offered.  
"You're running a fever."  
"That never stopped you." Batman grunted at that response. He nodded his head and then started the car. They took off at full speed, aiming to defeat whatever was ailing Gotham that night.  
Everything was running smoothly. They had stopped a multitude crimes, before Batman felt that it was ok for them to separate and cover more ground. Robin took the east end of Gotham. He had surveyed most of the area and came up empty handed. He checked the final neighborhood on his list and was satisfied when he found it clean. He then headed to the northern part of Gotham. He stopped a residential burglary, three kidnappings, and two possible murders. Robin sighed as he spotted the joker's henchmen heading inside of an abandoned factory. He did some recon of the situation from on top of a nearby tall building. The clown faced men were herding huge canisters into the building. Joker gas, no doubt, Robin thought. As the last batch was carried in, Harley Quinn entered into the facility, draped on Joker's arm. Robin shook his head. Even the Joker had someone to love. Well more like be loved by. Robin doubted that the Joker felt anything Harley. Robin decided to radio his mentor.  
"I found the clown." Robin said as he continued to watch the facility.  
"Where are you?"  
"North Gotham…two blocks from Wayne Enterprises Home Collection. Looks like he's hoarding that laughing gas of his in the Chain Mill's abandoned factory."  
"Good work Robin. Stay put until I get there. Batman out."  
That was easy for him to say. How could he stay put when he was so antsy? Harley came back out of the factory and headed to the delivery truck the canisters had come out of. She started to herd in a group of young girls. Robin looked closer and was able to spot Barbara Gordon in the bunch. He started to radio his mentor when something caught his eye. The last girl. She was short, brown skinned, and had long auburn hair. This girl for some reason was the only one with a bag over her head, but he didn't need to see her face. The boots she wore were the pair that he had bought her as a present. Joker had somehow found and kidnapped Relaiya! Robin felt relief wash through him. She was still on Earth. The problem now was that she was in the sick and twisted hands of the clown prince of crime. Robin took off. He threw a bird-a-rang that broke the chains that bounded the girls together. He landed on Harley's back, effectively knocking her to the ground. Three of Joker's thugs ran out to assist Harley.  
"Not me ya dolts! Get the bird boy!" Harley yelled as she pointed to Robin. Robin extended his staff and went to work on the henchmen. Eight others appeared and he made quick work of them.  
"Well…well…well. If it isn't the boy wonder!" The Joker said as he came into view. Robin stood in front of the captured girls. He urged them to flee, and pulled the bag off of the small girl's head. His eyes dropped in disappointment. It wasn't Relaiya. This girl had auburn hair, with green bangs, brown skin, and blue eyes. Robin sighed. She truly was gone from him forever. Robin quickly turned his attention back to the Joker.  
"Don't know what you've got planned clown, but whatever it is…it ends here." Robin said. Joker's usual smile widened.  
"Oh bird boy…don't tell me you don't plan on letting ,me talk to the adult. The bat and I have a meeting you know." Joker said smiling sickly. Robin shook his head and readied his staff.  
"Meeting's been cancelled." Robin said and then leaped into the air. More of Joker's henchmen emerged from the factory and Robin dealt with them accordingly. Harley attacked him with her bat, and he easily dodged her attacks. Robin kicked her legs from underneath her, turned around, and was sprayed with knock out gas. Robin coughed, then dropped to his knees. He saw Joker laugh maniacally before he succumbed to darkness.

-Kid Flash  
The team sat in the sitting area staring at the TV in a bored manner. Wally yawned, Kyle cleaned his katannas, Artemis sat next to Kyle, cleaning her arrows. Conner sat on the couch, partially sleeping. Me'gann hovered over near Artemis, meditating. Kaldur sighed. Things were really boring without Robin. He had been off of team duties for about a week, and they had only done three missions. Wally truly missed the boy wonder. Sure, he visited the boy at home, but Robin was always so out of it that it was like talking to a brick wall. The red head sighed and stared at Me'gann. This was all her fault. Though he found that he couldn't bring himself to be mad at her. He mostly just felt bad for her. This boredom, on the other hand, he couldn't tolerate. He ran an agitated hand through his hair before standing. Snow popped into the area, her face reeked of concern.  
"Have you guys seen Robin?" She asked.  
"He's at home." Kaldur said as he got up form his perch on the couch.  
"No he's not…I checked." She said, her tail flicking nervously behind her.  
"Maybe he's doing the dynamic duo thing." Wally said hopefully. That would be a good way to help his friend recover.  
"He's banned from that until he gets his head back together." Snow said, her tail beginning to flick wilder.  
"Team, report to the hanger." Black Canary's voice rang over the intercom. The team, including Snow, all filed to the hanger. Canary had a stern, yet worried look on her face. The mission briefing screen to reveal an angry looking Batman.  
"Your mission for today is located in East Asia. You are to go to Taiwan and investigate a base we believe belongs to the Light." Batman said.  
"Will do." Kaldur replied.  
"Good…that is all." Batman said, his tone dismissive. The team began to head back to their rooms to prepare for their mission. Wally was the last to leave. As he was walking away he heard something that made him stop in his tracks.  
"Bruce…" Black Canary began in a gentle tone.  
"I'm fine." Batman said.  
"No you're not…and you won't be. Not until we find him."  
"This is my fault. I knew he wasn't ready/ I should've never let him go on patrol."  
"Don't blame yourself. You can't control the violence pf thugs, or the impulses of teenagers. We will find Robin…and make whoever took him pay." Wally could hear the anger in Canary's voice. She viewed every member of the team as if they were her own kids.  
"I know. Batman out."  
Wally's head was reeling as he made his way to his room. Robin was missing. His best friend, the boy wonder, Batman's protégé, was missing? Robin would never be careless enough to allow himself to get captured. But Robin wasn't himself right now. Wally sighed and tried his hardest to concentrate on his mission. They had arrived at the base and he had ran around it twice. He found not one entrance.  
"They're no entryways…maybe their invisible." He offered, as he made his way back to the team's drop point. "There aren't any guards either." Wally said.  
"Superboy." Kaldur said as he turned to the teen. Superboy nodded and stared at the facility.  
"There's nothing in there." Superboy said in confusion. Everyone turned to Miss Martian. She gently touched her fingertips to her temples as her eyes began to glow green.  
"There aren't any living organisms within three miles of this place. Also the building itself…it's an illusion."  
"What…the building isn't real?" Wally asked. " No wonder I couldn't find any entrances."  
"No KF, it's a building…just not the building we see. We see what looks to be an advanced lab of some kind, but really it's a run down flour mill." Miss Martian said. "This place hasn't been used in years."  
"Spread out and search the surrounding area. See if we can find clues of some kind, that someone was here." Kaldur ordered. The team did just that, but came up empty handed.  
"This was a waste of our time." Superboy growled.  
"Or a diversion." Wally said mostly to himself.  
"A diversion? From what Kid?" Kaldur inquired. Everyone turned their eyes on the red head. Wally gulped.  
"From the mission the League is half doing. You see I overheard Canary and Batman talking…Robin's missing. As you know the League is dealing with interplanetary stuff, so, I don't think they can't spare the man power to look for him yet." Wally said sadly.  
"New mission. Miss Martian, point the bioship towards Gotham…we're going to find Robin." Kaldur issued and everyone hurriedly climbed back into the bioship. They were determined to save their friend. Kaldur informed Snow of the situation and the girl was completely outraged. Wally sighed. He was ready for this. No matter what it took, even of they had to tear the city apart, they would find Robin. Wally chuckle then.  
"What's funny?" Artemis asked incredulously.  
"I just thought that if Relaiya knew that someone took her precious Robin, she'd set all of Gotham on fire." Wally said. Artemis joined him in his chuckle then.  
"You're right. She'd burn everything down!" Artemis smiled.

-Miss Martian  
Relaiya. Robin had lost Relaiya, because of her. Had broken because of her, and had inadvertently got himself captured because of her. Me'gann shook her head as guilt assaulted her. The thought of the small girl began to make her feel warm. Feel as if she was right next to her. Realization began to dawn on Me'gann. She was feeling Relaiya's presence. Or rather sensing it through the link they once shared. It caught her off guard. She couldn't believe that the girl was still planet side.  
"I put the bioship on autopilot. I will meet you all in Gotham." She said as she stood from her seat.  
"Me'gann?" Conner and Kaldur questioned in unison.  
"There's something I need to do first." She said and took off. She flew in the opposite direction of the ship. Back towards Asia. She focused intently on Relaiya and allowed her senses to guide her to the girl. She found her in Hong Kong. When she felt she was close enough to the girl's presence she searched for her with her eyes and found her alone in a diner. She was seated in the last booth at the far end of the building. Me'gann sighed and entered camouflage mode. She seated her self in the seat across from Relaiya. She then exited camouflage mode and changed her skin to a normal tone. Relaiya didn't look up at her. Instead she nursed the latte that sat in front of her.  
"What do you want?" Relaiya asked tiredly.  
"To apologize. I'm sorry. I'm really…REALLY sorry for what I did!" Me'gann said sincerely.  
"It's not your fault." Relaiya said in a bored tone. She looked up at the Martian girl then.  
"Yes it is! I took something small and completely blew it out of proportion. I was sad and lonely, and I wanted someone else to understand what I felt. I'm sooo very sorry." Me'gann felt her heart clench. Relaiya sighed.  
"Surely you didn't come all the way here to tell me that you're sorry." Relaiya said and then took a sip of her latte.  
"No, but why are you in China?" Me'gann asked curiously.  
"Ravien. He told me to wait here. Said he had something he had to take care of. We leave for Embriss tonight."  
"Relaiya…I know you still love Robin." Me'gann said seriously.  
"Yeah…well…there's no point to that. Yet I can't seem to stop what I feel."  
"He loves you too."  
"No he doesn't. You of all people should-"  
"Yes he does. I told you I blew things out of proportion. Robin LOVES you. When you left…he broke. He couldn't focus on anything and so as a result was placed on leave from both team and dynamic duo duties."  
"So what?"  
"Robin's missing!"  
"He'll turn up when he's ready." Relaiya said and Me'gann slammed her hands down on the table.  
"He didn't leave Relaiya. Somebody took him!" Me'gann said growing irritated. Relaiya, who had returned to staring at her drink, snapped her head up then. She stared hard at Me'gann. Me'gann saw the surprise in the Embrassian's eyes.  
"Robin would never let that happen. He's too careful." She said and Me'gann sighed.  
"That's what I've been trying to tell you. He's not himself. Not since you left. He's broken…he doesn't do the things he normally would. He's a zombie right now." Me'gann said. Ravien approached the table then.  
"Alright…we can go now." He said and then his eyes rested on Me'gann. "What are you doing here?" He asked then.  
"Relaiya…he needs you." Me'gann said looking into Relaiya's eyes. Relaiya looked up at Ravien and then back at Me'gann. She nodded and then stood from her seat. Me'gann followed suite. Ravien looked between the two girls confused.  
"What is going on?" He inquired.  
"It's your turn to wait." Relaiya said and walked past him heading towards the door. Me'gann followed.  
"Where to?" Relaiya asked Me'gann when they got outside.  
"Gotham." Me'gann said and Relaiya scoffed.  
"Figures." She said and took a hold of Me'gann hand. "Hold on tight, my top speed rivals Superman's. Not as fast, but close enough." Relaiya said and Me'gann nodded. Relaiya then took off, flying at her top speed, racing for Gotham. As Relaiya said, they reached Gotham in no time. They found the team and everyone's eyes went wide at the sight of the small girl. Me'gann smiled at Aqualad.  
"You told me to fix it." She said and he smiled before nodding.

-Kid Flash  
They found the Joker. Or rather they found traces of him. Evidence that pointed to the clown as the one responsible for the missing Robin. Snow lost it, and so did Relaiya. A henchman they had managed to catch had described in great detail the mistreatment that the young hero was undergoing. Snow had clawed the ,man fiercely until Aqualad pulled her off of him. When the henchman stood up, face raw from Snow's attack, Relaiya burned him until there was nothing left. No one tried to stop her. They knew it was wrong, but they felt that she was justified.  
The team was running a muck throughout Gotham. Emberstone was burning everything and everyone related to the Joker. Snow took it upon herself to ransack the mob hideouts. It was obvious to everyone that the girls were out for blood. Aqualad was behind both girls, putting out Emberstone's fires and making sure that his girlfriend wasn't killing anyone. Snow led them to one of Joker's hideouts. Emberstone immediately set the place on fire. The henchmen inside hurriedly ran out to escape the blaze. Once they were outside they were met with Snow's claws. Aqualad's electric water whips, lightening strikes from Thunder Kid, and more than enough arrows aimed at their chest. Kid Flash had been fighting a multitude of men and had gotten himself cornered. Wally watched as the men surrounded him. One began to hold a crowbar high in the air, preparing to strike. KF closed his eyes in preparation for the blow he knew would soon follow, but non came. An arrow through the arm made the man drop his crowbar as he howled in pain. The other henchmen turned to face the new intruder. Kid's eyes widened in amazement when two of the men were knocked out by boxing glove arrows, and three others were trapped in an arrow that had exploded into high density polyurethane foam. Kid Flash then immediately took out the two remaining men. He then wiped his brow of sweat.  
"Thanks Artemis!" Wally called out. He noticed then that Artemis was nowhere in sight. He looked down at the arrows and realized that they were in fact red, not green. Which could only mean one thing. Wally smiled to himself. Red Arrow was here. It had been a while since he had seen Roy. No, he thought, smacking himself on his cheeks. He needed to find his best friend. One Robin was safe, he could think about other things. Kid Flash zoomed off to catch up with the team, who had just finished putting down the rest of the henchmen. They moved on, checking three different hideouts, with the same results each time. KF slowed as they came upon an abandoned warehouse. His heart was beating uncontrollably. Running around Gotham in search of his best friend, trying not to inhale the fumes of smoke, all the while fighting the bad guys, was pushing his vital organ to the limit. The team put down another batch of Joker lackeys. Kid Flash looked up to see Red Arrow standing a top of a nearby, tall building, ready to provide cover when it was needed.  
"Red Arrow!" Wally yelled out over the commotion, trying to alert his team to their ally. His heart began to wrench uncontrollably and he faltered on his feet. He leaned himself against a trash can and tried to catch his breath. 'Breathe,' he told himself, 'you have to calm down.' He repeated the mantra over and over to himself. He looked up in time to see Red Arrow raise his bow and fire. A boxing glove arrow flew past his face and right into the nose of a henchman. The man feel with a low groan and a thud, which caused Wally to jump from shock. A sharp pain shot throughout his body, causing him to gasp. He needed to relax, catch his breath, and calm down. If he didn't, his heart would explode inside his chest like an overworked sleigh dog. Wally laughed inwardly at the irony of that. Suddenly a strong arm was around him. Kid Flash turned to the person who was helping him on his feet to find his leader, Aqualad.  
"Come on Kid…we have to move." Aqualad said in his stern voice.  
"Right." KF said as he nodded in agreement as his leader pulled him away from the fray. "Red…Red Arrow is here." Wally breathed into his leader's ear, and began to pant very loudly. Aqualad, however, wasn't listening to his words. Only to the condition of his friend's ragged breathing. He pulled Wally a good distance from the fight and set him down gently. Aqualad and Kid Flash looked up in time to see a fire wall appear, followed by screaming and Joker's men trying to hightail it away from the flames, only to run into a very angry Snow who pounced on them viciously. She tore into the back of one clown before war crying after another. Aqualad sighed.  
"I need to stop her. Before she does something she can't come back from." The taller teen said as he watched his girlfriend. He stood then.  
"You mean kill people like Relaiya has been doing?" KF asked smiling a little as he continued to pant. Aqualad cringed.  
"I need to stop her too." He said and then turned his attention back to the red head. "Calm your heart, catch your breath. Rejoin us when you are for sure that you are ready. I will send Miss Martian to wait with and look after you."  
"No need….I've got him." Red Arrow said as he stepped from the shadows. Aqualad looked at the other taller red head only for a moment before nodding in agreement. Red Arrow picked Wally up bridal style causing the speedster to blush.  
"Hey…w-wait." Wally tried to protest.  
"Wait with Red Arrow. I will retrieve you soon if you do not rejoin on your own." Aqualad said in his father like voice. He then turned his gaze on Roy. "He needs rest."  
"I know what he needs." Red retorted. Aqualad glared at him for a moment, opened his mouth to counter, but quickly became distracted by Snow's war cry. The leader dashed off after his mate. Snow cried as she tore into the small clown she had pinned underneath her. Aqualad wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off of the poor man. She fought to get away from him, succeeded, and pounced back on top of the clown who had taken to trying to escape.  
"Snow let him go!" Aqualad shouted as he went towards her.  
"He knows where Robin is!" She yelled back. Aqualad cautiously wrapped his arms around her again, and very slowly he pulled, trying to free her from the clown's body. Heavy tears streamed down her face. Her untamed hair swayed lightly, and her claws continued to bury deep into the clown's back. The clown's cries of agony, being overrun by Snow cry. "HE KNOWS WHERE ROBIN IS!"  
Emberstone who had been flying above the scene descended then, next to Superboy who also heard Snow's cry. The two of them made their way over to Aqualad and Snow.  
"You got him love. You got him." Aqualad whispered calmly into Snow's ear. Snow finally let the body fall from her grasp and turned to bury her face in Aqualad's chest as she cried. Aqualad wrapped his arms around her protectively, all the while watching for more potential attackers. The clown once again tried to escape only to run into Superboy. The Kryptonian teen lifted the clown into the air by his throat. Emberstone floated up so that she was eye level with the clown. Her hair whipped wildly around her and her angry eyes glowed their battle color fiercely.  
"Where is Robin?" She asked in a dangerous voice as flame tornadoes began to dance around the trio. That was all that Kid Flash got to see as Red Arrow began to carry him away from the scene, breaking into a sprint. KF looked up at the archer to find a look that looked caught between worry and annoyance.  
"Roy-" Wally started.  
"You're stupid you know that." The archer said cutting him off. A single tear fell from the older teen's mask and Wally's eyes widened in shock. He's that worried about my heart? "You know that you shouldn't push yourself like that." Roy said in a reprimanding tone.  
"I'm sorry." Wally said tiredly.  
"No you're not." Roy said matter-of-factly.  
"Why wouldn't I-"  
"Because it was for Robin." The older teen said. When no response came he looked down to find the speedster asleep in his arms.

Wally awoke with a throbbing headache. Well more like body ache. He hurt everywhere. He was lying on the couch if an unknown living room. He grunted as he tried to force himself to sit up. He blinked in surprise when a pair of hands helped him. A pillow was placed comfortably behind his back for support and a glass of water into his hands. Roy sat down on the floor in front of the couch, wearing his civilian attire. Wally noticed then that he himself wasn't dressed as he used to be. He still had on his KF trousers, but the shirt was missing. In it's place was an adhesive substance slathered across his chest. Roy had been monitoring his heart while he slept. Wally blushed slightly at the care Roy had shown. There was silence for a moment as Wally downed the water. It felt good to have the cold liquid soothe his parched throat.  
"Feeling better?" Roy asked breaking the silence.  
"Yeah thanks." Wally replied.  
"Hungry?" Roy asked as he stood and Wally smiled.  
"You know me so well." Wally said. "What ya got?"  
"Pizza bites." Roy replied and Wally's smile widened.  
"Glad to see we're keeping our pizza tradition alive." Wally said as he watched Roy walk into the kitchen with a smirk on his face. "Hey Roy…where is my communicator?" Wally asked as he looked around, not laying his eyes on it.  
"On the table by the door. Don't worry…Aqualad knows where you are and my frequency in case they need to contact you." Roy called from the kitchen.  
"Yeah about that…where are we?"  
"In one of my bunkers."  
"Oh." Wally said quietly. Well that explained why he didn't recognize anything. "Did the team find Robin yet?" Wally asked. There was a soft click of the oven closing and then a pause. The pause made Wally nervous. Before he got a chance to say anything Roy finally responded.  
"No…not yet." Roy said as he came from the kitchen. He plopped back down on his spot on the floor.  
"Roy?"  
"What?" The older teen snapped.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"Sure." Wally said smartly. Roy rounded on him then.  
"Who are you getting smart with?"  
"You're jealous of Robin aren't you?" Wally asked as he stared the older red head in the eye. Roy scoffed.  
"Why would I be jealous of-"  
"Well don't be. He's my best friend and that's it." Wally watched as Roy deflated and then chuckled at the older teen.  
"I know." Roy sighed. "You're just so blindly passionate when it comes to him."  
"Well he's my bro. We've been bros for a really long time." Wally said as he shrugged. "You're on separate playing fields. Though you know I'm blindly passionate when it comes to you too…just in a different way…you know." Wally said as he blushed. Roy smiled at him and leaned in to peck the boy lightly on his lips. Roy got up to go back into the kitchen then. Wally closed his eyes and laid back on the couch. The clatter of dishes was heard and then the soft patter of footsteps. Wally then felt weight on top of him. He opened his eyes to find them staring into Roy's. "What are you doing?" Wally asked and Roy winked at him.  
"Feeding you." Roy smirked. He slowly pressed a pizza bite to Wally's lips, which the speedster took gratefully. When Wally finished with that one, Roy fed him another. The older teen then took to sucking on Wally's neck. The speedster moaned around his food, causing Roy to smirk and suck harder.  
"Roy…" Wally moaned.  
"Eat." Roy said as he offered another pizza bite that Wally accepted. Roy kissed him tenderly and sighed. "I would do so much more to you if it weren't for your heart."  
"Well I'm sure if you moved this plate off my lap and only used your mouth I'd be fine." Wally mumbled, blushing. "Though we can save that for another time. I wanna hurry and finish this so I can get my energy back. I need to find my best friend." Wally said and Roy nodded.  
"Yeah." The older teen agreed and continued to feed Wally. Roy's communicator activated then and he answered immediately. "Good news...they found Robin."


	16. Reconciliation and Repercussions

**Author's notes: Ok guys...continuing on this long journey lol. Thank you for all the love and support! This story is coming close to it's end. We're not quite there yet, but we're trekking up to it soon. Along with this story I am currently working on another story for the Resident Evil franchise. So when this one ends you can expect that one to start. Again thanks for the support you guys and...enough of my rambling...as always please enjoy! ^_^**

-Relaiya  
She was seated a top of his over sized bed. Currently she was running her fingers through his hair as she cradled his head in her lap. She brushed his bangs away from his face before placing a cool and damp washcloth on his forehead. Relaiya looked down upon the bruises of the boy she loved and frowned. Robin was resting in a clean pair of white, silk, pajama pants, but his torso remained bare and exposed. Relaiya watched as Alfred dabbed the darkening wounds with a peroxide soaked cotton ball, before bandaging them up. Relaiya glanced away from the scene. Her eyes rested upon the domino mask that Robin once wore. Currently it laid in tatters upon his nightstand. She quickly looked away, closing her eyes. She had to remain calm. If she allowed her anger to rule her again, there's no telling what could happen. She had nearly burned down all of Gotham, to find her beloved. When the team had finally found him, the state he was in, the memory of it alone almost brought her to tears again.  
He was being held in the basement of an old theater. His uniform barely covered his frame as it was torn, tattered, and completely ruined. He was chained to a wall by heavy shackles, placed upon his wrist and ankles. The chains were leveled so that he was spread eagle, whilst still on his feet. Relaiya could only imagine the strain it must have put on his muscles, standing in that position for a period of time. His mouth had been bloodied, and so was his hair. His left eye had been swollen shut. His nose was broken too. Lacerations covered his well toned body, as well as dark bruises. Relaiya had freaked at the sight of him and had killed a large amount of people. Snow, had completely broken down and cried openly. Aqualad just held the sobbing girl, and tried to soothe her. Miss Martian cried also. Sobbing so hard that her body shook from the force of it. Super Boy enfolded her in his arms, after releasing his anger by punching a massive hole in the wall. Artemis cried silently in Thunder Kid's arms. Relaiya released Robin from his chains and asked Super Boy to take care of him. It was then that she murdered the rest of the Joker's men in the facility. They deserved it. How could they hurt Robin the way they did and be allowed to live? It was unthinkable! After checking to make sure that every henchmen was dead, Relaiya returned to Superboy and promptly took her broken lover from him. Robin looked at her through his one good eye. It was glossy, and the way he looked at her was almost as if he was looking at a wall. As if he couldn't really see her. It wasn't long before that eye too closed, and he fell unconscious. Relaiya cried then. Silently at first, but then she began to sob openly, just as hard as Miss Martian. She hated, that she had allowed this to happen. Hated that she couldn't find the Joker so she could permanently end him. Hated that when they had run into Harley, Aqualad had stopped her from burning the psychotic woman alive. Then there was the tape they found. Joker had left a recording detailing instruction to his men on how to rough Robin up. Orders, that his henchmen had obviously ignored. The Joker had said, he didn't want to severely injure the boy, just break a bone or two and send him back to the Bat. Kid Flash and Red Arrow had shown up, by the time they made it to the exit of the theatre. Kid Flash had offered to take Robin home and Relaiya insisted that she go with him. Upon arriving at the bat cave, Batman immediately took over, but Alfred swatted him away, and took over and began to address the boy's wounds. After cleaning Robin up, placing him in comfortable clothing, and laying him in his own bed, they found themselves in the situation they were currently in. After Alfred finished bandaging the wounds, he exited the room. Relaiya sighed. Wally, who was seated on the couch in front of the window, just stared at the injured boy silently. An hour went by. Then two. Batman had come into the room several times checking his protégé. He was not in his dark knight attire, and so Relaiya had stared at him, before Wally had told her who he was and that she could call him Bruce. When the Bat wasn't present, Relaiya would continuously refresh the cloth on Robin's forehead, and run her fingers through his hair. Hopefully the contact alone would assure Robin that he was safe now. Wally sighed then, making Relaiya snap her head up to look at him.  
"I'm going to get some chow. Want me to bring you some back?" He asked softly. Relaiya shook her head. Wally shrugged and stepped out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Relaiya looked down at the injured teen in her lap once more. She gently touched his swollen eye and slowly began to heat her hand. She concentrated on healing the bruised flesh. She didn't allow the temperature to get as hot as she normally would. Too afraid that Robin's injured body wouldn't be able to handle it. So instead she only heated her hand to feel like a warm heating pad as she gently massaged the injury. Slowly the swollen flesh began to return to it's normal state. Relaiya sighed. After a while his eye returned to normal. Relaiya bent down and placed a gentle kiss on the healed eye. She then carefully climbed from underneath him and laid him down on one of his fluffy pillows. She then set to work on his crooked nose. Once that was fixed with a sickening snap, that almost made her puke, she went to work on all of the other bruises along his body. Fifteen minutes into her work, Wally came back through the door. He said nothing, which she greatly appreciated. He did walk over to her to get a better look at what she was doing. He nodded his appreciatively at her handiwork. After all of the bruises were healed, including Relaiya discovered, his fractured ribs and left femur, Relaiya stopped heating her hand and quickly went to refresh the wash cloth. Though his wounds were now healed, his fever was still very much intact. Relaiya carefully dabbed the damp, cool cloth all over his body, before refreshing it again, and placing it back upon his forehead. She then gingerly sat down on the bed beside Robin. Wally took his seat on the couch once more. Relaiya watched the boy wonder's face for any sign that he might wake up. She found none. After about an hour Wally stood from his perch on the couch and stretched. He made his way over to the closet and from it pulled out a large, fluffy, red blanket. He then returned to his spot on the couch and laid down with the comforter.  
"I'm gonna take a quick nap. Wake me if anything happens." He said quietly and Relaiya nodded. Wally dozed off pretty quickly and Relaiya felt herself grow tired as well. She carefully laid down next to Robin and watched his chest rise and fall evenly. She blinked tiredly as she continued to watch the pattern. After a few moments she felt her eyes grow heavy and she blinked fiercely to fight the sleep she felt. She needed to stay awake, and focused. What if he woke up while she was sleeping? She couldn't allow that. Though she had to admit, she had burned up a good deal of her energy and she had very little to run off of. Relaiya shook her head slightly and blinked rapidly to fight her fatigue. She returned her emerald eyed gaze to Robin's face. A small smile graced her lips. He looked so much better now. Almost like his usual self. She gently ran her fingers along his jaw and stroked is cheek.  
Slowly Robin cracked open his eyes. Relaiya halted her movements and held her breath. Was he finally awake? He blinked once then twice, probably trying to gauge his surroundings. He slowly turned his head to look at her, and she was immediately caught in his blue gaze. Those lovely blue eyes that always stole her breath away. A slow smile spread across his face and she returned it full force.  
"If I had know dying would let me be with you again…I would've done it sooner." He said quietly, his voice hoarse. Her smile widened at that and she jumped up to retrieve a cold bottle of water from the mini fridge in the corner of the room. She quickly returned to the bed and helped Robin sit up, using her body for support. She removed the wash cloth from his forehead, twisted off the cap, and slowly placed the bottle against his lips to allow him to drink from it. He must have been parched. No way the thugs that took him where concerned with the idea of him being dehydrated.  
"You're not dead Dick." She said, her happiness radiating in her voice. Robin reached up and took the bottle from her and downed the whole thing. "You wouldn't be so thirsty if you were." She chuckled. Robin sighed and then tossed the empty bottle to the floor. Relaiya ran her fingers through his dark tresses as she stared at his lovely face.  
"I can see out both of my eyes." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
"It took a while, but I managed to heal it. Along with your other wounds. I wanted to get rid of your fever too, but in your condition…" She trailed off afraid to voice her opinion.  
"Why don't you try it now that I'm conscious." He said and looked at him skeptically. He just stared back at her confidently. She sighed and then nodded.  
"Ok. I'm going to heat you a little more first though. I'm scarred that I might drop your body temperature to low." She said and he nodded. She gently put the palm of her hand against his forehead and began to heat the area. He clenched his eyes shut, the only sign of his discomfort. Relaiya quickly removed her and hand and then licked across his forehead. She pulled away from him and watched his reaction. He slowly opened his eyes again and blinked at her. She placed the back of her hand against his forehead, then his cheeks, and then under his jaw.  
"Fever gone?" He asked and she scrunched up her face.  
"I'm…not sure. You feel fine to me. Let's double check." She said and reached over to grab the thermometer off of the nightstand. She then plopped it into his mouth and was happy that the area where Alfred marked as normal was where the current readings were. She smiled happily and nodded her head vigorously. Robin smiled back at her.  
"Wally…wake up! He's awake!" Relaiya called to the sleeping red head. He grunted and rolled over. She then got up and floated over to the boy. She shook him lightly calling his name. Wally shot straight up and stared at her. She laughed a little and then he rubbed his eyes tiredly.  
"What's wrong…what happened?" Wally asked looking at Relaiya concerned. He then turned his attention to the bed and saw Robin sitting up. The red head dashed over to the bed and hugged the boy wonder tightly.  
"You're awake! Are you ok? Are you hungry? Want me to get you something to drink? Should I call Alfred? No Bruce would be better…I'll call Bruce!" Wally ranted.  
"Whoa…slow down there KF! Too much at once." Robin laughed lightly. Relaiya floated back over to the bed and sat beside the two boys. Wally released his hold on the younger boy and smiled from ear to ear. Robin then turned his ocean gaze back on Relaiya.  
"What made you come back?" He asked, his voice full of relief. Though it did still sound a bit hoarse. Relaiya fetched another bottle of water and handed it to Robin before retaking her seat. She sighed and stared down at the comforter.  
"I never left." She said. She kept her eyes trained on the bed, scarred to see his reaction. She heard him take several gulps from his water and release a satisfying sigh.  
"Why?" He asked finally.  
"I was wondering about that too." Wally chimed. Relaiya looked up then.  
"I was planning to return home with Ravien. He had something to do, so I was waiting for him." Robin cringed at the sound of Ravien's name. Relaiya immediately wrapped her arms around him and he smiled, before resting his head on her shoulder.  
"My turn for questions…" Relaiya said and Robin nodded, "how did you get yourself in that mess? I was so worried over you! I did so many things…terrible things. I went nuts, and I know it. I am in so much trouble right now!" Relaiya worriedly and Robin raised a brow.  
"You're in trouble? With who? For what?" Robin asked and Relaiya held him tighter.  
"With the League for you!" She said.  
"What?" He asked confused.  
"Yeah Lai did some pretty horrid things out there." Wally said looking his best friend in the eye.  
"What did she do that was so bad, she's in trouble with the Justice League?" Robin asked and Relaiya sighed.  
"Burnt most of Gotham." She said.  
"Plus she killed like…around 150...no…maybe 200 people." Wally said trying to calculate the damage he could recall.  
"What?" Robin asked in disbelief.  
"I don't regret it." Relaiya said matter-of-factly.  
"You don't?" Wally asked incredulously. Relaiya shook her head.  
"No…I don't."  
"Why? You like burning cities and slaughtering people?" Robin asked humorously.  
"No! They were criminals. And it was to save YOU!" Relaiya said as her anger flared. She pulled away from Robin and climbed off the bed to pace the room. Wally and Robin watched as she paced back and forth, running a frustrated hand through her hair.  
"Because it was to find you! If I had to…I'd burn multiple cities, hell I'd burn an entire planet. No screw that…multiple planets. A galaxy if I had to!" Relaiya ranted. Both boys stared at her as she paced angrily. Robin suddenly burst out laughing and fell backwards onto the bed. Both Wally and Relaiya whirled around and stared at him incredulously. After a fit of laughing so hard it brought tears to his eyes, Robin sat up and clamed his chuckles. He then held his arms out to her.  
"Come here." Robin said. Relaiya sighed and floated over to him. He held her in his lap and smiled at her. "I missed you Lai!" He said smirking his usual smirk. The sight made Relaiya's heart swell. He was already returning to his normal self.  
"I missed you too." She said and hugged him tightly.  
"I love you Lai. I swear I'll never think about anyone else ever again…so please stay." Robin said. Relaiya smiled at him and kissed him deeply. Wally made a fake gagging sound causing the couple to laugh.  
"I'll give you two some alone time and inform Alfred and Bruce that Rob is awake." Wally said as he climbed off of the bed. He then exited the room, closing the door softly behind him. When he was gone Relaiya looked worriedly at the boy in front of her.  
"How?" She asked seriously.  
"I lost my head." He said simply in return. Relaiya frowned.  
"I need more than that. It's you we're talking about. The boy wonder, second half of the dynamic duo, Batman's protégé, and my mentor. Who, by the way, is super smart, always alert, and extra careful." Relaiya said and Robin sighed.  
"I wasn't me Lai. I was…someone else. I couldn't focus…no more like I didn't care to focus. When you left…I sort of died on the inside. I didn't care about anything, including myself. My school grades, my patrol abilities, and even my health were declining rapidly. I was determined to turn things around, at least in the patrol department. I figured everything else just required time. So I went on patrol. I was doing ok…much better than I had been in a while. Batman and I had put down a big chunk of criminal activities and then I ran into the Joker's men." Robin paused. Relaiya waited, but he said nothing.  
"What happened?" She prodded. He sighed.  
"I lost my head."  
"But why? You were doing fine on patrol and then you lost your head when you saw Joker's men?"  
"No…I thought I saw you." He said closing his eyes. Relaiya gasped. "There was a group of girls chained together. The last one was short, had long auburn hair, and had on the same boots I had given to you as a present. There was a bag over her head so I couldn't see her face. I got hopeful, that maybe you chose to stay after all, but Joker had managed to capture you. That or he got to you before you could leave." Robin sighed, opening his eyes once more. Relaiya shook her head.  
"Robin when I left I had my Embriss armor on. I didn't take anything with me. There is no way I could've been wearing those boots." Relaiya said and Robin smiled a sad smile.  
"Yeah… and if I had of been my usual self I would've noticed that. But I wasn't. I was hurt, and hopeful that I could be with you again. Batman was right. I wasn't ready to be on patrol. I should've stayed home, but I thought for sure I could handle it. My heart was broken, not my head. Or so I thought. My head wasn't right either obviously." Robin said and chuckled humorlessly. Relaiya's frown deepened.  
"So you thought he captured me. I'm assuming you freed the girls and then realized that the other one wasn't me. And then?" She asked trying to get him to continue. He stared at her for a moment and then shook his head.  
"I filled myself with hope and it dashed away when I realized that she wasn't you. It was like I broke all over again. My concentration was gone, and that's how it happened. I was fighting without any concentration…only muscle memory. One minute I'm fighting Harley and then next I'm being sprayed with knockout gas by the Joker. That's how it happened." He said and Relaiya sat waiting for more. He looked at her, but didn't say anymore.  
"And?" She asked.  
"And what…that's all there is. I got captured, tortured, and then you guys found me. End of story." He said dismissively.  
"You're not going to tell me what they did to you?" She asked, irritation starting to arise in her voice.  
"No." He said.  
"Why not?" She asked heatedly.  
"Your anger is why." He sighed. She deflated then.  
"What?"  
"You burned most of Gotham and killed…what did Wally say…close to 200 people just because I was missing." He exclaimed as if he was reading facts from a science book.  
"Yeah but…"  
"No buts. I was only missing then. Before you knew about my being tortured you lost your head. Why would I give you details of what happened to me Lai? You wouldn't be able to handle it."  
"Yes I would!"  
"No you wouldn't. You did heinous things just to find me…wouldn't you do worst things if you knew what happened? You're already in trouble with the League…I'm not helping add anything else to your rap sheet." He said with finality. Relaiya pouted. She sat in his lap fuming, her body temperature raising ever so slowly. Robin sighed. "This is a prime example of what I'm referring to. I say no to telling you something and you're already burning with rage."  
"I am NOT!" She yelled, tears stinging her eyes. She hated that he was right and she couldn't counter him on it. She was very easily angered when it came to him. She sighed and blinked the tears of her anger away. "I'm sorry…you're right." She said as she began to calm down. He smiled at her and she poked her tongue out at him.  
"You're so cute when you're pouting." He said and she glared at him.  
"If you're not going to tell me…promise me you'll tell Bruce or Alfred. Better yet tell both of them!" She said and Robin patted her on the head.  
"I plan to." He smiled. A soft knock sounded at his door, and a second later Bruce, Alfred, and Wally entered into the room. Alfred immediately rushed over to examine Robin who should've still been covered in bruises from head to toe.  
"My word…how did you manage to heal so quickly?" He asked and Robin chuckled.  
"Relaiya did that. She can heal with her heat somehow." Wally said and Alfred nodded.  
"Thank you for looking after him." Bruce said to Relaiya causing her to blush.  
"Let's give them some time Lai." Wally said and she nodded. She gave Robin a quick kiss and then hopped off the bed and out of the room, closing the door behind her. Wally led her to the sitting room and they both took a seat across from one another.  
"So…how is he?" Wally asked and Relaiya sighed.  
"He's fine I think. I tried to get him to tell me what happened, but he adamantly refuses." She said sadly.  
"He's probably just afraid you'll go bonkers again…no offense." Wally said and Relaiya laughed.  
"Yes…that's exactly right!" She said smiling, causing the red head to join her in her laughter.  
"Figures. I know how he feels. Though I was kind hoping he told you so you could tell me." Wally admitted guiltily.  
"I was hoping he would tell me too. I made him promise to tell both Bruce and Alfred." She said. Wally smiled.  
"Believe me…he was going to do that anyway." Wally chuckled. Relaiya nodded. She wished Robin would trust her that much one day. "Hey Lai, let's go raid the kitchen. You've got to be hungry now!" Wally beamed and as if on cue her stomach grumbled loudly. Wally laughed and she blushed out of embarrassment.  
"Food sounds good." She said meekly. Wally bound out of his seat and led them into the kitchen for a much needed meal.

-Robin  
He was healed on the outside, but mentally and emotionally he was still drained. So he had been allowed to remain off duty for two weeks. During that time he had requested that Relaiya be allowed to stay with him. Wally was the team's only source of information when it came to his health. Robin sighed happily as he looked upon Relaiya's sleeping face. He loved having he back with him, on his arms. She, of course, still pestered him daily about telling her what happened to him. He only shrugged and smiled which always earned him an adorable pout. She also liked to inquire as to if he'd told Bruce or Alfred. He would just smirk at her which only served to irritate her more. Truth was he hadn't told anyone all of the torments he was subjected to. He had explained to his father and Alfred that he wasn't ready to relive the events of his capture. They both understood and agreed to give him time. Robin glanced over at a letter that was sitting on his nightstand. He had received it four days after he had been returned home safely. It was signed by Harley Queen and had a detailed message of how the henchman who were left in charge of his torture, had crossed the line and had been harshly dealt with. Robin didn't really pay the letter any mind, simply because he was aware that Relaiya had murdered every one of the henchman. Or so he had thought. After reading the letter their was a p.s. that said there were pictures included to display the punishment dealt out. Robin had then found the pictures in the envelope. The two men who had been the overseers of his abuse were the ones in the pictures. There were four photos in total. A before shot of each male and an after shot. The after shots were gruesome, and Robin had to stop himself from puking. The men's faces had resembled minced meat, as they lay in a pool of their own blood. The after photos had a detailed description of what the men had suffered at the Joker's hands. Both had been beaten repeatedly with bats and crowbars, had their bodies soaked in acid, then had their faces smashed in with the butt of a magnum gun before being shot twice in the chest and once in the head. Robin had cringed at the thought, while Relaiya had thoroughly enjoyed the idea. This worried the boy wonder to no end. His beloved Relaiya's violent side was starting to become more prominent. If she wasn't bugging him to tell her everything about his mistreatment, she would talk about wanting revenge or getting even. Why she felt she hadn't gotten even already, Robin didn't know. She would expressly tell him how she wasn't like him or any other human, that she couldn't let his injustice go so easily. Robin sighed and returned his gaze to his sleeping girlfriend. All he had to do was focus on getting his mind back together. Or at least that was what should have been his only concern. He worried to no end over what the League would do to Relaiya. So he tried to make the best of the two weeks he had with her. Then the day came for him to rejoin the team.  
What should have been a happy occasion was bittersweet for the boy wonder. Yes he would rejoin the team, but Relaiya would stand trial for her crimes. Her charges were arson and murder. Two things Robin knew for sure she had done a lot of. Hopefully the League would be forgiving because of her motive. Though Robin doubted Superman would care about the motive, only about the actions themselves. Bruce on the other hand knew and understood why the girl had done what she had. Maybe he would be able to convince the rest of the League to go easy on her. Hopefully everything would turn out ok. Then all he would have to worry about was helping the fiery girl control her anger. Robin sighed, as he rode in the Batmobile with Relaiya sitting in his lap. They were both in casual clothing as Alfred had supplied Relaiya with clothes.  
"Now Lai, if they ask…make sure you tell them how sorry you are. That you lost your head because of your strong emotions for me. They should be understanding." Robin said, and Relaiya sighed.  
"For the tenth time I understand." She said exasperated, but in a playful manner. Robin shook his head. He knew she wasn't sorry for what she had done. That much she had admitted. Hopefully she'll be able to act as if she was for the League. Robin interlocked his fingers with Relaiya's and she smiled at him.  
"I love you." He said to her. Her smile widened. Batman, however, glared at him. Robin shirked a little from the reprimanding look, but Relaiya didn't seem to notice.  
"I love you too." She said happily and kissed him deeply. The sight of Mt. Justice made Robin swell with happiness. He truly missed this place. They entered into the fortress and of course the AI announced their arrival. Shortly after Robin was being hugged tightly by his friends. Wally, being faster than everyone else was the first to give him his hug. He was quickly followed by Me'gann, Artemis, and Kaldur. Even Conner gave him a very big hug. Kyle, however, just gave him a nod. Robin smiled at the stoic boy.  
"Good to have ya back bro!" Wally said and he and Robin gave each other a high five.  
"Good to be back." Robin said and they shared a laugh.  
"Team you are to report to Canary for your mission briefing. I will be taking Relaiya with me for her trial." Batman said and the team all nodded their agreements. They all began to head towards the training area where they knew the would find Black Canary. Robin turned and watched as the zeta tubes teleported Batman and Relaiya away. He knew they were headed for the tower. Robin sighed. He told himself to focus on whatever mission he was getting ready to receive. After it's completion he could return to worrying about his girlfriend. He hoped with all of his being that everything went well. Black Canary stood with a bright smile on her face. She gave Robin a very motherly hug to which he blushed.  
"Welcome back our little acrobat! Today team, you will be heading to South America. We've got intel that Star Labs has been shipping unauthorized technology to an unknown facility in Venezuela. Your job is to identify the owner of the facility and investigate the technology. Once you uncover all of that, we'll have what we need to take down the people involved." Canary said as she smiled confidently at her team.  
"'K guys…I'm super turbed to be back in the field with you! So let's ace this mission!" Robin said with his signature smirk and everyone cheered their agreement. They all changed into their uniforms and then filed into the bioship contently, and chatted happily about everything other than Robin's health, and Relaiya's trial.  
The mission itself went off without a hitch. Everything had gone smoothly, and they were able to get in and out of the facility covertly, without a single fight. They reported their findings to Canary after they had made it back safely upon the bioship. The unauthorized tech, were android parts and exceptionally well engineered AI unit, that they managed to confiscate. The facility was owned by The Shadows and being manned by Sports Master.  
"So Rob…ya think the League will go easy on Relaiya?" Wally asked and Robin sighed.  
"All I can do is hope so." Robin replied.  
"Yeah…I sure hope so too. I don't think we would've found you as easily as we did without her prowess and Snow's resources." Artemis chimed, hoping to ease the boy wonder's nerves. Kyle nodded in agreement.  
"They'd better." Conner mumbled, and Me'gann nodded vigorously.  
"She aided us greatly in returning valued member of this team. However she created great crimes. They're charging her with mass murder and arson. All of which she did do. As much as we may sympathize with her because we feel her reason was justifiable cause, the League may not be so forgiving." Kaldur said grimly, bringing everyone back to the reality of the situation. "Still we can all hope for the best." He added smiling gently at Robin. They all then rode in silence contemplating the results of the trial. Once they reached Mount Justice, Robin was the first to hop out of the bioship. He quickly found Black Canary and inquired about the trial.  
"It's still ongoing. Relaiya has had the opportunity to explain her side of things and Batman defended her. So far Wonder Woman has sided with Batman in protecting Relaiya. However Superman, Flash, Hawkman, Doctor Fate, and Aquaman have decided that what she had done is inexcusable." Canary said in a clinical tone.  
"What about Green Arrow and the Lanterns?" Wally asked as the rest of the team entered the area.  
"Both Lanterns sided with Relaiya. Arrow is currently undecided." Canary announced.  
"And Uncle Jonn?" Me'gann inquired.  
"With Superman." Canary replied as she narrowed her eyes at the screen she had been watching.  
"What is wrong with our mentors? Have they lost their minds?!" Artemis asked fuming. Kyle placed a hand on her shoulder and she calmed slightly.  
"What about Zatanna and Rocket?" Robin inquired.  
"Both are with Superman." Canary sighed then, clearly agitated with the situation. Robin had known that Zatanna would side against Relaiya. There break up wasn't a good one. She had of course made a large scene that had the whole team upset with him. He had to explain the reason that he broke up with her was due to things she wanted that he wasn't ready for. They completely understood it when he explained that the magician was determined to get him to move into an apartment with her, calling him relentlessly, and asking him to quit the dynamic duo so he could spend more time with her. So Robin was completely aware that Zatanna still held feelings for him. She had called him three days after he and Relaiya had become official asking for another chance. Of course he had explained to her that he was no longer single. When she inquired as to who he was dating he happily obliged her and told her all about how awesome Relaiya was. Now, he truly regretted that conversation. He made a mental note to himself. Never listen to your ex girlfriend when she claims that she is over you and that you should be friends. Zatanna was probably siding against Relaiya out of spite. Robin shook his head. He sincerely hoped that the magician wouldn't do anything that petty. Maybe she just honestly believed that Relaiya was too dangerous. He sighed. Guess he'll never knew what her actual intentions are.  
"So the odds are 8 to 4. That's not good." Kaldur sighed.  
"What about us? Since we were actually there and could judge her mental state at the time…don't we get a chance to defend her? To tell them what we saw?" Artemis asked angrily.  
"Unfortunately no." Robin said, his voice devoid of any emotion. Batman had explained to him earlier the rules of the trial.  
"Dude…how can you be so calm?" Wally asked as he stood next to his best friend. The red head was concerned, hoping his friend hadn't broken again. Though whether he broke down now, later, or never really depended on the outcome of the trial. Robin smiled at the speedster.  
"I'm calm because I don't have a choice to be any other way. I could get angry, indignant, sad, or depressed, but right now feeling those things wouldn't solve anything. I'll be calm, and keep myself composed. Like I said…all I can do is hope for the best." Robin said sadly. Wally threw an arm around him protectively and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. The debate continued. Two hours later, some of the Leaguers had begun to change their positions. In the end eight of them sided with Relaiya, while nine stood against her. Batman, Wonder Woman, Plastic Man, Flash, Green Arrow, Static, and both Lanterns had tried to defend her. Each of them had put themselves in Relaiya's place and found that they would do things differently, but not by much, especially giving her emotional state at the time. Superman had remained unconvinced. He had stuck by what he said the first time he met Relaiya. She was too dangerous to be allowed to wander around the Earth. The rest of the League agreed with him. Relaiya was to be sentenced to four years in a League prison after which she would be banished from the planet. This however did not sit well with Batman. The sentence was then altered to pure banishment. She was allowed two days to spend time with her friends and say her goodbyes. A time during which she was not allowed to leave Mount Justice. Robin felt his heart shattering again. Just when he had gotten her back, he was about to loose her again. Though this time, it would truly be forever.


	17. Kid

-Ravien  
He sat in a steel chair, in a cold and dank room. The walls were made of cement, and there weren't any windows. It was dark, though with how long he had been in the room his eyes had adjusted to it. He tried to move again, but his bindings held firm. He sighed. A door opened and in came bright light accompanied by a ninja. Ravien squinted against the light and kept his gaze on the approaching ninja.  
"Hey…what do you want?" He asked. The ninja said nothing. Ravien sucked his teeth. "What is the point to keeping me tied to a chair in a dark room for a week?" Again no response came. The ninja just looked at him. Ravien sighed. This scene was getting old. Every so often, probably every other day, a ninja would come in, inject him with a green liquid, and then leave without a word. The ninja pulled out a syringe, and Ravien's eyes widened in shock. The liquid was icy blue, not the usual green.  
"What is-" before he could finish his question the ninja jabbed the syringe into his neck. The boy hissed in pain and just as quickly the needle was yanked out. Ravien could feel what energy he had left drain. His eyes had completely dilated and his breathing had turned ragged. His throat began to constrict and his head began to hurt. Images of his dragon partner began to fill his thoughts. Relaiya. He had been fighting with himself for a while now about her. An instinct somewhere deep inside of him told him to stay away from her. That he was somehow a danger to her. Though that instinct screamed at him, the rest of him wanted nothing more than to be with her. That's how they were supposed to be. A dragon and phoenix together, forever. Life partners. They were supposed to feed off of one another's energy and grow stronger. Yes that's how things were supposed to be. But if he pursued her, if he tried to put them together the way the were born to be, he would hurt her. Maybe even destroy her. Ravien shook his head. He was trying hard to make sense of his thoughts, but the extreme pain that his head was receiving, on top of how hard it had become to breathe, was making it terribly difficult to focus. Eventually his mind just shut down and all that was left was pain. His vision began to fade. Talia walked into the room then. The ninja left as Talia stood in front of the Embrassian male. She patted him atop of his head and then checked off things on the clipboard she had brought with her.  
"The subject is stable. His powers have been successfully repressed, but his brain appears to have shut down. Shall I reprogram him?" Talia asked and then waited a beat. The response came in her ear piece and she smiled, and nodded. "Understood." She said and then bent to whisper in Ravien's ear. "Doused Flame."

-Super Boy  
He had taken all of his frustration out on the gym. The once clean, well stocked, and well organized gym was now a wasteland of man made craters and work out equipment. Yes, he was pissed by the League's decision. No, he thought, not the League. Yes sure there was a vote and the majority had won, but that side was being spearheaded by Superman. All of the lee way he had made with the Kryptonian had flown out of the window. Superman had accepted him, had even called him brother. Now, none of it meant anything. How could Clark not feel the all the things he felt for Relaiya? Or maybe he did. Was that it? Was Superman experiencing the same connection to Relaiya as himself? What if he did? Did the connection to the Embrassian make him feel uncomfortable? That would explain why he was always so antsy to get rid of her. Conner growled as he punched a massive hole into the already abused wall. That had better not be the case. For both Superman's sake and his own. Me'gann floated into the room then as Conner punched the wall again and again.  
"Conner?" She called out to him. He stopped punching the wall and took a deep breath. He then turned to face his girlfriend who had a look of sorrow about her.  
"I'm fine." He said and sat on the floor.  
"No you're not. None of us are." She said as she floated over to him. She sat next to him and pulled him into a loving embrace. He immediately wrapped his arms around her in return.  
"What if…" He started and then let the words die on his tongue.  
"What if what?" Me'gann inquired, encouraging him to continue.  
"What if he did this because he has the same connection I do to her. What if he is just trying to get rid of her because she makes him uncomfortable." Conner said lowly. Me'gann shook her head.  
"Who?" She asked confused.  
"Superman!" Conner growled. Me'gann sighed.  
"You know as well as I do that's not true. You're upset and letting your emotions get the better of you. Your anger is causing you to have irrational thoughts." She said as she caressed his back. Conner sighed and held her tighter.  
"You're right." He said sadly.

-Thunder Kid  
Everyone around him was pissed. So was he, but for an entirely different reason. Earlier that day, he had gone to the Martian girls and had asked her to help him with his deeply repressed memories. She had agreed and they had sat together for two hours in deep meditation. She had been able to slowly unlock the memories that were buried deep in his mind. Right after is when there mission started, and then the Relaiya mess. Everyone was upset by the League's decision. He was indifferent. A small part of him felt a twinge of sympathy for Robin. So while everyone rushed to comfort the boy wonder, he retreated back into his room to research his parents. Like Robin, he was a skilled hacker. He immediately hacked into the League's database and was easily able to find pictures of his mother and father along with descriptions of their abilities. His mother and father, weren't what he expected them to be. He had expected, as the Martian told him when they first met, for his mother to be strong and his father to be intelligent. He had not, however, expected them to be evil. His mother, Superwoman, was a beautiful evil version of Wonder Woman. His father, Owlman, was Batman's evil twin. Kyle also discovered that the Martian girl had been right about him belonging to a parallel Earth. His parents were listed as part of a team known as the Crime Syndicate that ruled over a parallel Earth. His father, was logged into the League database as a deceased member of the Syndicate. So yes, he was mad. Very angry in fact. Though unlike the others, his was a quiet anger. Kyle decided to calm his mind. So he sat in his room, on his bed, cleaning his katannas. The com link that he had received from his so called father buzzed. He answered it with a sigh and listened to the person calling.  
"We need you home." Came the voice from the one he called sister. Kyle glared at his com, wishing that it was Talia in the flesh.  
"Kyle."

"Dad needs you."  
"He lied to me."  
"He wants the opportunity to tell you the truth. The whole truth. Not just part of it like your new friends are giving you."  
"Acknowledged." He said as he placed his katannas in the holster on his back. He would go see his 'father'. He would make sure that Ra's told him everything.

-Artemis  
She was standing outside of Kyle's door debating on whether she should knock. She finally made up her mind and raised her fist only to have the door open before her. She stared at Kyle in shock and then blushed from embarrassment.  
"Oh…hi Kyle." She said shyly. He nodded his acknowledgment. She then noticed that he had his weapons equipped, and tilted her head thoughtfully.  
"Going somewhere?" She asked smiling. He just stared as a response. "Do you want to hang out tonight? We could spar or take a walk about town. You know…to get away from this gloominess." She said and her blush deepened. Artemis really liked Kyle. She found his stoic nature cute, and found that she loved playing in his hair when he allowed her to. Then there was his eyes. She liked how his violet orbs sparkled, when he cleaned his weapons. She looked up into those robs now and still he didn't respond. The silence was driving her mad.  
"Can't," He finally said, "maybe next time." He added as if to not hurt her feelings. Artemis smiled and hugged him tightly.

-Thunder Kid  
The archer was hugging him. It made him feel warm, something he was quite unaccustomed to. She pulled back, but kept him in her embrace. She looked up at him, her face colored from her deep blush. Kyle liked how she looked. Slowly she rose onto the tips of her toes and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips. It was brief, but the unexpected gesture made Kyle actually blush. Artemis let him go then.  
"Come back soon." She said and he nodded.

-Artemis  
She was staring at the ground, embarrassed by her own actions. Come back soon? Was that really all she could think of to say to him? The blonde mentally berated herself. Kyle made her look at him then, lifting her chin with his fingers. She shyly looked into those eyes that she loved and smiled. He slowly leaned down and returned her kiss. She sighed happily, feeling hopeful that he cared for her just as much as she cared for him.  
"Kyle." She breathed after he pulled away.  
"Soon…Artemis." He said calmly. He then walked away, heading for the cave's back exit. Artemis watched him walk away with a smile. She could finally allow herself to picture them together. She then padded off to her room, the only light of happiness in the gloomy cave.

-Robin  
He held her as close to him as he possibly could. They were laying on the bed of Relaiya's room facing one another. Relaiya had her face buried in his chest and he had the fingers of one of his hands entangled in her hair, while the other caressed her back soothingly. Robin loved the way she felt. She was extremely warm. If she were human one would assume she was running a fever. Robin smiled. For now everything was right. The girl he loved was in his arms, where she should be. They belonged together. He sighed then. He knew this bliss was temporary. The day after tomorrow, he would loose her. He shuddered at the thought, and from something else. He could feel Relaiya running her hands and lips over his bare chest. Wait bare? Robin looked down to find a tear on the front of his uniform, running from his neckline to his abs. Relaiya had taken to kissing his chest and would every so often lick him.  
"Uh…Lai?"  
"Hmm." She answered, not stopping her ministrations.  
"A little warning would have been nice. You could've just asked instead of ruining my costume." Robin smirked. Relaiya giggled and looked up at him.  
"Sorry Dick." She said sweetly.  
"No…no you're not," Robin said and then pushed her on her back and climbed atop of her, "and neither am I." He then kissed her deeply. She moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Robin them moved his kisses to her neck and lightly began to suck on her pulse point. Relaiya hummed as she threaded her fingers, through his hair. He tugged at the shirt she was wearing and she lifted her arms to allow him to remove it. Robin stared down at her chest, and she blushed deeply.  
"Nice bra." He said, admiring the red lacy garment. He lightly fingered the material before looking Relaiya in the eye and smirking. "You won't be needing it though." He said and Relaiya blushed deeper. Robin chuckled and dipped his head to kiss her abdomen and tongue her naval. Relaiya moaned, arching up, and grabbing a fistful of his hair. Robin tugged her jeans down and off of her hips. He smiled when he saw the matching underwear.  
"You planned this didn't you?" He asked, smirking at her. Relaiya shook her head shyly.  
"Alfred gave it to me along with the outfit." She said in a small voice. Robin kissed her eyelids and smiled at her.  
"No need to be embarrassed Lai. You're beautiful." He said seriously and kissed her passionately. Relaiya held onto him tightly, as they both moaned into the kiss. BOOM, CRACK, THUD. The door came tumbling down and in it's wake was a very angry Superboy. Not AGAIN, Robin thought. He used his body to shield Relaiya's half naked one. Superboy, blinked twice at the couple and then blushed.  
"Sorry…I…I felt fear from Relaiya. I didn't know." He mumbled rubbing the back of his head. Relaiya giggled and Robin couldn't help but laugh at how awkward the older teen looked.  
"'S ok Supey. Just put the door back up would ya." Robin said smiling kindly at the Kryptonian half breed. Conner nodded and did as was asked of him on his way out. Robin looked down at Relaiya who was staring up at him innocently.  
"Mood ruined?" He asked playfully. She nodded and they both laughed.  
"Hot tub?" Relaiya suggested and he smiled wickedly at her.  
"Meet ya there in three minutes." He said and leapt off of the bed, out the door, and dashed to his room.

-Kid Flash  
Wally sat in the hot tub staring up at the ceiling. The jets were doing wonders on his overly stressed mind and taut muscles. He was going to miss the Embrassian and the happiness she brought to his best friend. He saw a very grouchy Robin in his future. Maybe they would be allowed to take a road trip to Embriss to visit her every once in a while. Yeah right. Wally sighed and then sunk under the warm water of the Jacuzzi. He saw a pair of ivory legs and then a second brown set enter the water. Wally jerked his body back above the water and stared at his beast friend and his girlfriend.  
"Didn't know you were in here Wally. What were you doing under the water?" Robin asked smiling at the red head.  
"Probably trying to wash the stupidity out of his brain." Came the deep voice that Wally instantly recognized. He turned around immediately and smiled up at the older teen.  
"Roy!" He said excitedly. Roy climbed into the hot tub next to Wally.  
"'Sup Red." Robin said and then picked Relaiya up and placed her in his lap.  
"Came to support you guys. Heard about what happened at the trial. How're you holding up?" Roy asked seriously.  
"We'll be fine until tomorrow." Robin said shrugging. Roy nodded in understanding.  
"So what's the plan. How are we gonna spend our last day with Relaiya?" Wally asked. Robin tilted his head.  
"I was gonna spend it with Relaiya…just the two of us, but what would you want to do Lai?" Robin asked looking at his girl.  
"You." She said offhand. Wally chocked, Roy chuckled, and Robin smirked.  
"You're not supposed to say that in front of other people!" Wally exclaimed as he gasped for air.  
"I don't see why not." Relaiya said crossing her arms.  
"Yeah…I'm totally turbed that she wants to do me!" Robin smirked making Wally blush beet red.

-Red Arrow  
He Didn't like the way his red head was responding. It was almost as if Wally was jealous of Relaiya's position. Did Wally want to do Robin too?  
"I'm just saying that things like that should be said in private." Wally said, finally catching his breath. Relaiya blinked at him in confusion.  
"Why? Is it bad that I want to be with him? It is my last day with the one I love and I do not wish to share him. On Embriss it is normal to proclaim your love for the one dearest to your heart." Relaiya said.  
"Believe me that is not what Wally thought you meant." Robin said with a chuckle.  
"What did you think I meant?" Relaiya asked the speedster curiously.  
"That you wanted to have sex with Robin." Roy said staring at Wally who was burning with embarrassment.  
"Oh." Relaiya's eyes widened in shock.  
"It's the way you phrased it!" Wally said in his defense, pointing an accusing finger at the girl. She looked down and blushed deeply.  
"Well…I would like that part too." Relaiya said shyly. Wally stared at her incredulously, as his nose began to bleed. Robin pointed a finger at the speedster and laughed whole heartedly. Relaiya gasped and made a towel float over to her and quickly began to wipe away the blood. Yup, Wally must be jealous. Roy sighed as Wally took the towel form Relaiya to clean his own nose. He then discarded it by throwing to the floor. Or maybe, he was just perverted. Maybe the speedster was imagining what the couple would look like when they engaged in such acts. Roy chuckled at that thought. Wally mumbled to himself and then splashed water at the couple. They played out their splash fight while Roy rubbed his temples. After Wally admitted defeat and complained about being outnumbered, Roy picked him up and sat him in his lap.  
"HEY! Wha-What are you doing?" Wally squirmed, trying to get away from Roy. Roy just smirked.  
"This." He said and crushed his mouth to Wally's. The speedsters body went rigid at first and then lax. He responded be kissing back and moaning into the very passionate kiss. Robin made catcalls and Wally jumped away, as if her remembered where he was.  
"That was hot KF!" Robin joked as he smiled brightly at the speedster.  
"Oh shut up Rob." Wally said, burning with embarrassment.  
"I did not know that you two were a couple. Congratulations!" Relaiya said genuinely as she smiled at the pair of red heads.  
"Yeah Wally congrats! It's about time you stop bring single and piney over Me'gann." Robin said smirking causing said red head to blush. Roy held the speedster closer to him and rested his head on Wally's shoulder.  
"Well now he doesn't have that problem. He cam get laid whenever he wants." Roy said smiling mischievously. Wally bolted upright and stared down at his boyfriend.  
"That's it…I'm so out of here!" Wally said.  
"Don't go Wally. I'm sure you make a wonderful bottom. It's nice to know that you can get laid and relieve your stress whenever you want…now I don't have to worry about you as much." Robin said in mock sincerity. Wally glared at him and the boy wonder laughed.  
"What's a bottom?" Relaiya asked Wally. The speedster shook his head.  
"In a same sex relationship, it's the person who is receiving." Robin said smiling at Wally.  
"What makes you think I'm on the bottom?" Wally asked indignantly.  
"Because of who your partner is. You really don't expect me to believe that you're topping Roy, do you?" Robin asked, Wally blushed, and Roy chuckled.  
"Receiving what?" Relaiya asked confused.  
"When we have sex Relaiya…Wally is in the same position as you. Robin and I give and you and Wally receive." Roy said smirking.  
"ROY!" Wally yelled in horror.  
"That's not possible. Wally doesn't have the correct genitalia. The only place you could try would be his…oh. Ohhhh," Relaiya said finally catching on, "I always wondered how that worked."  
"That. Is. It!" Wally said as he hopped out of the hot tub. "I. Hate. You. All!" He then stormed off to his room. Robin and Roy laughed.  
"I didn't mean to hurt his feelings." Relaiya said guiltily. "If only I hadn't said anything."  
"It's not your fault Lai." Robin said as he caressed her arms comfortingly.  
"Yeah…Wally is just upset that Robin knows." Roy said triumphantly. Maybe now he wouldn't have to worry about the boy wonder as competition. Robin nodded in agreement and then burst into laughter. Roy joined him while Relaiya looked between the two boys confused.  
"I'm going to go comfort him." Roy said as he climbed out of the hot tub.  
"Don't comfort him too much." Robin called out playfully.

-Snow Leopard  
She had returned to the cave upon hearing the news about Relaiya. She wanted to say goodbye to the Embrassian and apologize for the confusing mess that Me'gann had started. She sighed at the thought of the Martian. She still wanted to claw her face off. Well part of her wanted to. She saw Wally storm into his room slamming the door shut. Shortly after the one known as Red Arrow entered into the speedsters room. There was a bout of very heated yelling. Snow stared at the door, shrugged and decided to continue on her journey, but stopped short when she passed the door and heard moans instead of screaming. A smile graced her lips. Well, well, somebody's sound proofing wasn't working. Speaking of sound proofing, she really needed to test Kaldur's. The thought of the tall Atlantean made her tail curl in glee. Snow sauntered on in search of Robin and his fiery girlfriend. She teleported to Robin's room, and then to Relaiya's, both were empty. She then decided to follow the wet footprints left by Wally and Roy. They led her to the hanger where she found her targets playfully fighting in a Jacuzzi. Wonder when the team got their hands on one of those? Snow smiled and decided to approach the couple. She stopped dead in her tracks when Robin grabbed Relaiya, pulled her to him, and kissed her passionately. Snow's smile widened at Robin's handiwork.  
"You go boy." She whispered and then teleported away. She found her self in the kitchen and still very much smiling. They really did make a cute and fun couple. Speaking of couples, Snow thought, I should find the other half of mine. She instantly teleported to Kaldur's room. She found him meditating on his bed. Snow smiled at her lovely Atlantean.  
"Time to test the sound proofing." she said to herself as she closed the door quietly, and securely locking it. She then sauntered sexily over to the bed and climbed on top of Kaldur. His eyes shot open as she pushed him back on the bed.  
"Gwen?" He asked confused.  
"You know you want it." She said smirking down at him. He smiled and pulled her to him for a kiss.  
"Indeed I do."

-Black Canary  
She sat upstairs with Red Tornado for the majority of the day. She glanced up form the book she had been reading and yawned. She hated that she couldn't make the team feel better. She glanced at a clock and found that it was 11pm. She sighed and took the platform back downstairs. She easily fell into her routine of checking to make sure that everyone was in their respective rooms. Both Wally and Kaldur had guests. Conner, Me'gann, and Artemis were in they're rooms. Kyle was missing, but according to Artemis, he would be returning soon. How soon, she didn't say. Robin wasn't in his room either. She checked Relaiya's room and found the girl and Robin snuggled together, fast asleep. So tonight was a rule breaking kind of night. Not that she cared at the moment. They all needed to have someway to deal with their grief. Kyle, though, was a different story. She knew he wasn't much of a people person, but to just up and leave? This development worried the blonde. She decided to trace his communicator. She needed to know where all of the members of her team were. Where all of her children were. The trace led back to his room in the cave and Canary sighed. He didn't take it with him. Just like when Robin was taken off of team duties he had left his. Not again. She needed to know he was safe, but there currently wasn't anything she could do at the moment, but have faith in Artemis' words. Kyle would return soon.

-Thunder Kid  
Kyle sighed as he made his way down the ninja lined path. All of them had greeted him formally and welcomed him home. He opened the doors that led into his 'father's' mansion. Once inside he took a deep breath and steeled his nerves. He was not going to allow Ra's to lie to him again. He made his way up the stairs and was greeted by Talia.  
"Welcome home little brother." She said smiling warmly at him. Kyle knew that the fondness Talia had developed for hi, was genuine. He nodded and she led them to their father's study. She shooed away the guards and ushered him inside.  
"The room was magnificent and exactly the way Kyle remembered it. The enormous room was decorated like a library, as it's walls were lined with books. A beautiful crystal chandelier cast a golden light to the room. The entirety of the far wall was glass, a very large bay window that led out into a terrace. A desk sat five feet from that window, large, detailed, and mahogany. A plush office chair sat behind it. Ra's was standing behind the desk, next to the chair, his back to them as he gazed out of the window. Kyle knew that the older man was aware of their presence. Kyle made his way to his father and stood silently next to him, and allowed his eyes to follow Ra's' line of sight.  
"Beautiful aren't they." Ra's said and Kyle nodded, though he knew it wasn't a question. Kyle let his eyes roam the snow covered mountains, in what looked to me a winter wonderland. Ra's sighed. "You wanted answers. Tell me what you desire to know my son." Ra's said tiredly. Kyle looked at him then and noticed something he hadn't before. Ra's was old. He had only seen him like this once before when he was a child. He had grown accustomed to seeing a strong, middle aged, assassin. Not this feeble, weak, and tired old man. He looked the man in the eyes, showing no signs of how Ra's appearance affected him.  
"My parents." Kyle said evenly. Ra's smiled.  
"Both super villains of a parallel Earth. Your mother, Superwoman, is a very strong willed woman. She's got plenty of attitude, but possesses the strength, man power, and invincibility to back it up. Your father, Owlman, was a super genius with technology, and had fighting skills that rival that of the Batman. They were both apart of a organization of super villains known as the Crime Syndicate, that was being spearheaded and led by a man called Ultraman. On their planet, they ruled with an iron fist and spread crime throughout the world. The Justice League journeyed to the parallel Earth where you're parents ruled to attempt to put a stop to their crime spree. They fought. The League was able to restrain your mother and put a permanent end to your father." Ra's coughed, and Talia immediately brought him a glass of water.  
"Who?" Kyle asked calmly. In truth he was blanketed in rage. His parents were evil, so one of the member's of the League felt that his father was too dangerous to be left alive. Bunch of hypocrites. Wasn't there whole platform based on the fact that they don't kill?  
"Who what?" Ra's asked a little confused.  
"Which JL member murdered Owlman?" Though he was furious Kyle's voice remained calm.  
"Your father met his end at the hand's of the bat. Guess he didn't like the competition. No…I'm sure the reason was a great one, Batman does not cross the line of killing. The only thing your father left behind was a high-tech jet, well equipped, and with a cloaking ability. Wonder Woman, liked it so much that she kept it. It's her invisible jet. Your mother went to prison, where she gave birth to you. You were then taken and placed in a hospital until, you were old enough and healthy enough to go to an orphanage. I was on that Earth, looking for ways to enhance, the Lazarus Pit. Instead I found you. Your hospital, had been bombed, but you, somehow survived. You were outside of the remains of the building laying atop of a dumpster. You whined, it was light, but I heard it. I took you in as my own. You are my son, Kyle." Ra's said as he looked the Kyle in his eyes.  
"How do you know so much about where I come from? Why do I have electric abilities?" Kyle asked without a hint of emotion.  
"I did my research. I ran tests, and there was a label around your ankle, listing your parents. I needed to know all that I could to answer the questions I knew you would eventually ask. As for your electric abilities…I engineered those. I gave them to you by bio-engineering DNA samples from the JL member Static. You are my son, and would one day be my successor. I wanted to make sure that you were well equipped to defend, what will one day be yours." Ra's said and Kyle let the knowledge settle in his mind and heart. His father wanted to give him everything.  
"The Shadows are evil." Kyle said flatly. Ra's shook his head.  
"The Shadows are deadly. We do not spare the lives of criminals, and so the League mark us as bad men. We do not show the compassion, that the League prides itself on giving. If this makes us evil, then we are a necessary evil." Ra's said obviously upset.  
"Father?" Kyle called to the older man.  
"Yes my son?"  
"Go bathe in the Lazarus Pit." Kyle said, and finally broke eye contact, in favor of gazing back out of the window. Ra's smiled and hugged the boy.  
"I will Kyle…I will." He chuckled as he gave one final glance to the beautiful scene, before turning to walk out of the study. Kyle and Talia followed him, heading for the basement and the rejuvenating waters it held.


End file.
